Danny Phantom in A Twist in the Dimensions
by TrojanHalks2012
Summary: After being sent to a different reality dimension, Danny enlists the help of a new friend to help stop Freakshow so he can get back home in order to stop Vlad from taking over the world, and all of Time.
1. So it Begins

**It's about time I finally got around to updating something. After a few months hiatus, I've finally gotten around to redoing this story. Sorry to all those that have waited so long. If you have read the story before and remember the original chapters that I deleted in hue of this one, then you'll have a pretty good idea of how things will play out as more new chapters unfold. **

**The first few chapters will be kinda dull in my opinion because the crossover part won't occur for some time just yet, especially at the rate I'm going. These next few chapters will mainly be used for character development as well as adding in a few plot devices that will effect later events in this story as well as future ones as well, so they are kinda important. **

**I know this chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Somewhere, deep in the ghost zone, a rocky island floated in the void. Perched atop this floating rock were many white towers, several of which easily resembled observatories with large telescopes looking off deep into the far reaches of the ghost zone. This series of white towered observatories was home to the Observants, and today they were discussing an important matter amongst themselves.

Nearly a dozen or so Observants sat in a white room around an ovular table with a large empty chair at the far end. This seat was obviously meant for someone of great importance, likely someone that the Observants regarded with high value. Though said ghost currently wasn't present and only the lesser Observants were discussing matters.

"If everything stands to the way it is now, the human world will be doomed!" one Observant argued.

"What concern is it to us?" another Observant asked from across the table.

"We don't care about the human's affairs, remember?" a third Observant asked the first from a few Observants to his side. "Or are you going soft, like Clockwork?" he asked as all eyes turned to the Observant in question.

"The travesties of the events following this can affect the ghost zone too," the first Observant argued back, ignoring the other's stares. "All in due time of course," he added before he looked up towards a viewing monitor that hung from the ceiling at the opposite end of the table from the empty seat. Raising his arm, he pointed a remote at it before pushing a button.

The monitor flickered to life before a series of scenes unfolded. A scene of Dani, in ghost form, preforming a ghostly screech is seen before the image changes to Danny doing combat with Skulker and Technus. The scene then changes to a view of a younger Dark Phantom and a similar ghost powering up a great wave of ecto-energy before they fire it upon Amity Park. A very large explosion follows before the town is viewed from a far and is revealed to have been completely demolished. The scene changes again before Vlad Plasmius is seen grinning sadistically before he raises his hand and it begins glowing yellow. He releases the blast as the image changes to a view of the Earth from space. The beautiful blue green planet gradually morphs into a bleak planet of black and gray before fiery cracks open across its entire surface. The barren planet twists and contorts under great pressure before it explodes, erasing all traces of the one majestic planet.

Several Observants jump in horror when the planet explodes. The arguing Observant once again raised the remote and turned off the monitor before he turned to his fellow Observants. "That is of course still several thousand years from now," he pointed out. "But make no mistake, the events that will come will lead to a global tragedy that may not affect the doings of the ghost zone directly, but we can't ignore the fact that if the Earth is destroyed, we can kiss the ghost zone good bye as well," he concluded his argument by dropping the monitor remote to the table before he took his seat.

They all sat in silence as they pondered the situation and its possible outcome. While the ghost zone wasn't under any immediate threat, it would be if something wasn't done, and soon. "What can we do?" one Observant finally asked to break the silence.

"I say we speak with Clockwork," another Observant suggested. "He can put an end to this before it gets out of hand; before it begins even."

"Nay," another Observant objected. "Remember what happened the last time we consulted him about a matter that affected the future?" he asked them as if they had forgotten. "He went against our protocols in the field of temporal displacement, and as a result, Dark Phantom lives outside of time as an ever looming threat."

"Indeed," another Observant agreed with him. "If not for Clockwork's direct influence over the boy this future series of events might have been avoided, and we wouldn't be here discussing it today," he theorized.

"Then what would you have us do?" the Observant who began the argument asked those that still seemed against the idea of seeking assistance from an outside source. "We certainly aren't allowed to go out there and set things right," he said as he stood from his seat and waved his arm, pointing his hand towards the door.

"No, but we can't rely on any of the Timeless ghosts, besides our leader himself, to remedy the situation," one of the opposing Observants answered. "I say we take a different approach to dealing with the situation," he suggested. "We can put an end to this mess early, before it begins, simply by removing the key factors in his rise to power."

"Indeed," another of his supporting Observants agreed. "He enlists the aid of several ghosts to his cause, as it would seem. If we can hinder his manipulation of these ghosts, then he won't so easily set about the devastating turn of events that will lead to global catastrophe."

"With his forces weakened and his manipulations hindered, another ghost may be able to prevent a pandemic from breaking out," another Observant clarified, obviously jumping on board with the plan.

"But who do we cut off from his manipulation?" another Observant suddenly asked. "He enlists several ghosts to his cause, but we need only put barriers between him and a select few to change the course of the future."

"Most will be difficult to track down," said the Observant that came up with the plan they were all to follow. "But one is already in our keeping," he informed the others. "He lies chained within Walker's prison. It is seen that as he is of chief concern, he must escape at some point. If we transfer him from Walker's prison and into our care, we will be able to better keep an eye on him."

"I will make the arrangements for transfer," another Observant said before he faded from view.

* * *

Sometime later, a Ghost Zone Police Transfer Unit had arrived outside the Observants' floating observatory. It stopped near a cave-like entrance near the bottom of the floating island. In front of this cave stood two Observant Guards armed with powerful staves. Neither one moved a muscle as Walker and two of his own prison guards moved to the back of the vehicle that housed the prisoner. The two guards went straight for the locked doors and stood poised, ready to open it when given their queue, while Walker approached the two Observant guards.

"Here," he said as he tossed something towards one of the Observant guards who promptly caught the device that was thrown to him. It was purple and pointed at one end, but circular at the other. On the handle was a series of knobs and buttons, but under the circular pane of glass were intricate designs. The Spectral Barometer that had been destroyed was merely one of many developed to contain and control a very powerful ghost. "You're gunna need it," Walker informed them before he turned to go back to his guards.

He nodded towards his guards who nodded back in understanding before they released the locks on the doors, allowing them to swing open freely. Once they were opened, a green mist fell from the vehicle before an unshapely green cloud rolled out and floated between the guards. Armed with Spectral Barometers of their own, they shot the cloud with twin blasts of blue energy that caused the cloud to shriek, but it remained still and seemed unthreatening.

"Alright you pathetic storm cloud!" Walker called to it. "Time to release you into their custody," he said with a grin.

"How right you are," said the Observant that Walker had thrown the Spectral Barometer to. "He is now in my care," he said, though he only squinted his eye, he would have formed an evil grin if he had a mouth. Without warning, he raised his staff and fired a powerful blast of purple energy at both of Walker's guards.

Before they could react, they had both been hit and smashed into the vehicle, crumpling it beyond use. Next, the Observant turned his staff on Walker and fired a similar blast. Only having time to turn to see the attacker after seeing his guards get blasted, Walker too was hit by a blast of purple energy that slammed him into the green cloud.

"YAAAH!" he screamed as he was apparently shocked when he came into contact with the cloud. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees as smoke rose from his blackened white suit. He growled angrily at the Observant before the second Observant guard prepared to attack his counterpart.

"You would've been wise to stay out of this," the attacking Observant warned him before he aimed his staff at him too and shot him with yet another blast of purple energy that sent him flying, smashing into the rock next to the cave entrance. With all four of his adversaries easily dealt with, the Observant tossed aside his staff and grabbed onto the Spectral Barometer with both hands, making it his primary tool. "Now the real terror can begin," the Observant said before he aimed the Spectral Barometer at the cloud and fired a beam of blue energy at the cloud.

On contact, a barrier that had formed around the cloud, keeping it in that form, was released, allowing the ghost contained within to be set free. With an explosion of green gas and smoke, Vortex finally took shape and towered over the others. He immediately focused his attention on Walker who was stumbling to his feet. "How's this for a pathetic storm cloud!?" Vortex hissed at him angrily.

He suddenly swung his arm at the ghost jailer, releasing a wave of blue electrical energy that hit its target. With an agonizing scream, he crashed into the rock wall next to the cave and collapsed into unconsciousness.

"He's had me confined for several months…in that pitiful state," Vortex wheezed before he turned his attention to his so-called "savior". "Before I take my leave, I should like to know…in whom I'm now indebted too?" he asked with an evil smirk.

"Just an old acquaintance," the Observant answered slyly. Though it couldn't be seen, he would have been smirking evil himself. Silently, he turned to Walker who slowly began to stir. He raised his hand and pinched between two of his fingers was a Fenton Phone Headset. "A gift from an old friend of yours," the Observant said, though Walker never heard him. "May you wrongly accuse the boy for this crime in order to give me ample time to plot out the next phase of my plan," he said before he dropped the headset next to Walker's head.

With that, he took to the sky and flew off into the void of the ghost zone. Little known to him though, a dark figure in one of the higher towers saw everything. From two red eyes that glowed strongly from the dark window of an observatory, he saw the Observant free Vortex and flee from the scene. "So, it begins," he said in a dark tone before the scene fades and reopens elsewhere in the ghost zone.

* * *

Clockwork's lair was a great distance away from the lair of the Observants, hence why they often teleported by phasing in and out at will.

Clockwork, in his adult form, was busy tinkering with a pair of time amulets in the viewing chamber of his tower when a beaten and battered Observant burst through the trapdoor that led down to the lower portions of the tower. "Clockwork!" he called out, seemingly very distressed. "Please! You have to do something!" he practically begged as Clockwork turned to face the terrified ghost, stuffing the amulets within his cloak as he turned into his elderly form.

"It's bad enough that you phase in and out at will without warning," Clockwork scolded him, no remorse for his pitiful state showing in his eyes. "Now you come barging in yelling as well; what could possibly have you Observants so disheveled that you'd come barging in instead of phasing like normal?" he asked, still showing no concern.

"But, don't you know anything that's been going on at the Observation lair?" the Observant asked him, seemingly surprised as his eye widened.

"How many times must I remind you lot that I am forbidden from viewing anything that goes on within the boundaries of your lair?" Clockwork growled angrily as his eyes narrowed further into thin slits. He transformed into his infant form. "You all agreed to set that up so as to prevent me from spying on your secret meetings," he reminded the Observant. "So to answer your question, no, I don't know anything that's been going on in your lair," he finally answered, rather quite reluctantly. He often spoke of how he knew everything, yet the affairs of the Observants were one of the few things in which even he was left in the dark, and this deeply disturbed him.

"There was an imposter!" the Observant screamed with terror. "He disguised himself as a guard and attacked Walker, along with several other guards during a prison transfer. He freed Vortex from his confinements before they set about attacking the rest of us as well. I only just barely got away," the Observant said feebly.

"You sightless morons let him get away again?" Clockwork growled. "How many times must he escape before you learn from your mistakes?" he asked, though never expected an answer. "Very well," he said after a few tense moments. "I'll look to see who may have freed him and where you can locate them, and then you can go about rounding them up," he said as turned towards a viewing portal. "I'm getting tired of cleaning up after you, so don't expect me to get my hands dirty."

"Oh don't worry about that," the Observant stated, now seemingly much calmer. The tone of his voice had changed so drastically, it was almost like he was never in any distress at all. "You won't be doing much of anything," he grumbled more to himself so the timeless ghost wouldn't hear him. He glanced to the side where a number of time amulets hung from the wall while Clockwork busied himself searching in his time portal for the supposed culprit.

"Hmm, Vlad might be up to his dirty tricks again," Clockwork mumbled to himself as he transformed back into his elderly form. Vlad Masters is shown in the time portal to be using the barometer, along with a number of other devices to take control of the planet. "I only never saw this coming because you Observants forbid me from interfering in your affairs," he reminded the Observant behind him. "This could have all been prevented if only you blind fools hadn't been so ignorant," he growled angrily as more scenes began to unfold before them.

The viewing portal was now showing Danny, a red haired girl and a blonde boy doing combat with a white-skinned man before the scene changed to show Danny fighting with a younger version of Dark Phantom, and easily being overpowered by the dark entity. The scenes began to rapidly change before Clockwork's observing eyes as they continue to fight in numerous different places throughout the time stream.

"Wait," Clockwork mumbled to himself as he squinted his eyes to focus on his thoughts about what he had seen. "How can they be fighting in different time periods?" he asked himself. Now his interest was being drawn to this new contemplation. "It couldn't be," he said with a hoarse voice, his eyes widened and he spoke with a divine fear he had not shown in several millennia. "My staff," he whispered to himself as the viewing portal showed Vlad holding his time staff with the spectral barometer firmly secured to it. Behind the staff and wrapped around Vlad's waist was a metallic belt with three oddly shaped and colored gems inserted into it.

"Your plan was very clever," Clockwork said as he transformed into his adult form, still observing the time portal where Danielle is seen sitting on the ground with her hands and legs bound by green energy as a strikingly similar woman stands over her. "Figuring out my only weakness and exploiting it by taking on the disguise of one of the only beings in known existence whose activities I am forbidden to observe, and using it to sneak into my lair. It was nearly full proof," he admitted as he turned to face the Observant, now wound free and sporting a scythe and a time amulet, now hanging around his neck. "But don't think I'm just going to hand it over to you," he warned the Observant as he clenched the time staff more tightly than ever before.

"I was hoping it wouldn't be that simple," the Observant admitted. "It wouldn't give me the opportunity to do this!" he shouted as he raised his hand and fired a pink energy ray at the timeless ghost.

In one fluid motion, Clockwork swung his staff and formed a blue energy shield that protected him from the energy ray, deflecting it off in a random direction. With the shield still protecting him, Clockwork became engulfed by swirling blue gas. The gas dissipated only to reform directly behind the Observant. From within the gas, Clockwork's staff swung and nearly missed the Observant who dodged it by turning and twisting his midsection away from the edge of the staff.

He quickly spun around and swung his scythe at the timeless ghost, only to miss as Clockwork had done a backflip in the air. A blue time portal opened in the floor and Clockwork passed through before reappearing through another time portal to the Observants side. Holding his staff over his head, he brought it down, hoping to crack open the Observants skull, only to once again miss.

The Observant had side-stepped the attack as the time portal had opened. He swung his scythe, not at his opponent, but across the floor with the blade pointing up. When Clockwork had brought his staff down, it smashed into the floor, getting caught in the hook of the scythe. Sensing his chance to disarm the timeless ghost, the Observant lifted his scythe and twisted it while he swung it around his body. The staff was pulled from Clockwork's hands and thrown across the chamber. It clattered to the floor and wobbled before finally settling where it landed.

Mortified that he had been disarmed, Clockwork found himself without means to defend himself against an opponent still armed, and also immune to his natural ability to manipulate time. Without warning, and still distraught by his disarming, Clockwork was unprepared for the next attack.

The Observant swung his scythe and smashed open the glass door in Clockwork's body, shattering glass and breaking the clock housed inside. Then, with a thrust of his hand, the Observant blasted Clockwork with a beam of pink energy that sent him crashing into the wall of his own lair. He collapsed to the floor in agony and held his hand over the broken door in his body as the Observant's shadow passed over him.

"Only one can control time," the Observant said with a pleased, drawling voice. "Your reign as Master of Time is over," the Observant continued as his shadow morphed from that of an Observant to that of a ghost with sharp, pincer-like hair that ended with two points. "Time is now mine for the controlling," Vlad Plasmius said with delight as he held the time staff in his hands, having already discarded the scythe.

"I have seen what you will become," Clockwork muttered as a smirk grew across his face. "I have seen your defeat at the hands of the boy. Your plan has a major flaw that will bring about your downfall. Your fate is sealed," he warned Vlad who ignored this incentive.

"Not quite," Vlad retorted in a cool tone, not once taking in what Clockwork said seriously. He stroked the time staff as if it were a precious artifact to be admired. "This was only phase one of my scheme, phase two will now be put into effect to ensure that my plan will not be hindered or ruined by Danny Phantom or that failed clone sister of his," he spat angrily upon mentioning Danielle. "No, this plan is already going according to plan. I have just toppled one of the legendary timeless ghost's; so taking out the boy will be a piece of cake if everything is going this smoothly. Now," he said, as he reached into his suit and searched around for something. "I can't leave behind any loose ends," he said as he removed a Plasmius Thermos; his version of the Fenton Thermos only with red markings instead of green. "Can't be careless when things are going this smoothly," he added with a wicked grin as he removed the top and aimed at the timeless ghost.

Clockwork only grinned knowingly as Vlad activated the thermos. Clockwork put up no sort of struggle as he was pulled into the confines of the ghost trap and locked within.

Upon trapping the timeless ghost, Vlad blasted out the tower's clock face and flew out into the ghost zone through the now clock-less tower. Building up energy in his hand, he blasted the thermos far off into the reaches of the ghost zone where it would never be found. He then turned his attention back to the clock tower and grinned menacingly. With a tight grip on the time staff, he built up energy in both hands, infusing the staff with enough energy to make it glow bright pink. Aiming at the clock tower, he fired the blast of energy and in a flash of light; the clock tower was no more, destroyed by the power of the time staff now in the hands of Vlad Plasmius.

"Now for the second phase," Vlad snickered to himself before he flew away from the scene, laughing maniacally.

* * *

**Anyone who read the original version of this story will remember how dull the fight between Vlad and Clockwork was. At least now Clockwork's put up some sort of fight. Hopefully the explanation on how Vlad was able to sneak up on the Master of Time makes things a bit more clear too. **

**The next chapter will be significantly longer, but won't contain ANY action. Instead it will introduce a few new characters as well as add in one of the major plot devices that will affect the rest of the story as well as other stories further down the road, so it will be kinda important. The chapter itself is finished, but I haven't proof read it for mistakes, so it'll be a little longer before it gets posted. Hopefully for not as long as you've all had to wait for this update. Next week perhaps. **


	2. A Storm is Brewing

**Well, I got this chapter done sooner than expected. Again as a reminder, there won't be any action in this chapter as it's main purpose is to introduce new characters as well as introduce a new plot device that will completely replace an old one from the older version of this story. Anyone who remembers the PEA devices I introduced will be quite pleased with these replacements. **

* * *

A sudden flash of lightning and the boom of thunder woke Danny from a deep slumber. A quick glance at the clock next to his bed revealed that it was nearly 11 in the morning, yet the storm outside had darkened the sky so that it appeared to be night. "So much for a sunny, cloudless Birthday," Danny moaned as he rolled out of bed.

A heavy downpour pounded the windows relentlessly as more thunder and lightning seemed to shake the house. The storm didn't seem to hinder the game-play of three younger girls as they played Doomed game on Danielle's x-box 360. Becky Miller, sat on the bed watching as Danielle and her other friend, Nicole Suave, pounded their thumbs relentlessly across the controller's buttons. The looks of determination on their faces showing how concentrated they were on the game. Headsets on their heads allowed them to communicate to other players as they were obviously playing live.

"Just a few more kills," Becky urged them. "You can make it."

"Cállate! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Nicole half yelled at her as a look of burning fury spread through her eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Danielle screamed as the game came to a sudden end as the sound of failure resonated from the TV.

A few muffled sounds of laughter echoed, pushing Nicole over the edge. "Dios campistas malditos!" she yelled in Spanish into her headset. "You shouldn't be allowed to play this game!" she screamed furiously. A few more muffled comments issued from the TV before laughter issued forth. "YAAAH!" she screamed as she tore off her headset and threw it to the floor. "I'm done playing this!" she half yelled as she got up off the floor and stomped out of the room.

Danny was walking by just as she pushed her way by, yelling obscenities in Spanish as she went. "What got under her skin?" he asked of Danielle and Becky as they followed her out of the room more calmly.

"Campers on Doomed," Danielle admitted with a bit of frustration in her voice as well, though with much less fury than Nicole's. "They ruin the game for us," she growled.

"Which is why I am perfectly happy with just watching," Becky said a bit more cheerfully. "But as much as you hate them, you'll be right back to killing them later today," she reminded her.

"If only mom and dad hadn't added that barrier to the programming, preventing us from phasing into the game," Danielle complained as they made their way down the stairs. "Then I'd show them," she said as she pounded her fist into her open palm.

"They don't want to promote cheating," Danny informed her. "Besides, they don't want the Feds breaking down the door again," he reminded her.

"Sometimes I forget that despite being heroes, your powers make you a threat to national security," Becky interjected. "And I guess having the ability to simply phase yourself through their protective barriers would make anybody a little nervous."

"Yeah, but we're the ones stopping the guys that can do that, from doing that," Danielle reminded her with a scowl as they took the last step off the stairs and entered the living room.

No sooner than they had entered the living room did the doorbell ring followed by an overzealous Jazz running in from the kitchen to answer the door. "I'll get it! I'll get it!" she half screamed as she reached the door and practically threw it open with a cheerful grin on her face. Her mood was dampened when whomever she was expecting wasn't the person standing in the doorway. "Oh, it's you guys," she grumbled as she stepped aside and allowed Sam and Tucker to enter the threshold of their home, soaked to the bone from the torrential downpour. Sam dropped a birthday present to the floor as they began to dry themselves out.

"Well thanks for the warm welcome," Tucker responded with a scowl as he wrung his beret dry.

"Expecting someone else?" Sam asked as she wrung water out of her hair.

"Kim and her parents are coming over to help size our graduation gowns after the party," Jazz explained with a disappointed sigh.

"Still doesn't explain why you were so eager to open the door for them," Danny stated, becoming increasingly curious of her behavior. "You're expecting someone else as well, weren't you?" he asked, knowing there was more that she was hiding.

"Well…" Jazz began to explain nervously before the door opened once more. Sam and Tucker stood aside as Kim and a young man roughly hers and Jazz' age came in, dropping presents of their own before wringing themselves dry. "Bout' time you guys got here," she said, rushing over to them. "Where are your parents?" she asked the two teens.

"Bringing up the rear," the boy answered. When not soaked to the bone, he had curly brown hair and blue eyes, not quite as clear as Kim's. He wore a green long-sleeve shirt with white trim and blue jeans. His sneakers were mostly black with a few green highlights. "Huh, so this is where you live, babe?" he asked, obviously to Jazz who was helping him to dry.

Becky did her best to control her laughter. Nicole, still angered over the game, only managed to crack a smile. "Babe?" Danielle asked, somewhat confused by the terminology. "What are they, dating?" she asked no one in particular.

"Dad!?" Danny hollered into the kitchen. "Are the Fenton Stockades ready for use by any chance?" he asked as his father came into the room.

"Yeah, why?" he asked. "Did Jazz bring home another boyfriend?" he asked, seemingly disgruntled.

"Kinda," Danny answered, folding his arms and scowling at the young man.

"Oh will you two knock it off?" Maddie scolded them as she entered the room from behind Jack. "What are you gunna do when Danielle brings home a boyfriend?" she asked in an effort to chastise them.

"Kill em'," Danny and Jack answered without hesitation.

"Eww, aren't I a little young for that?" Danielle asked, blushing, seemingly grossed out as Becky and Nicole made gagging noises while pointing into their mouths.

"Puberty is only right around the corner," Maddie reminded the young girl before she focused her attention on their new guests who had just appeared through the doorway, soaking wet. "So much for sunny weather, this is just insane," she said as she took a box and a roll of fabric from the two adults whom must have been Kim's parents.

Kim's mother was a slender woman no taller than Maddie. She had medium length, curly brown hair and blue eyes like her son's, but still not quite as impressive as her daughter's. Under her brown raincoat, she wore a long sleeve, dark blue shirt with a thin light blue strip running horizontally across the front, and tan kakis. Kim's father wore black slacks and a gray button up shirt with a white tie. His hair was blonde and balding, revealing a high forehead. His eyes were green and required the use of glasses to see.

"Hey, I think I recognize them," Danielle whispered. Sam and Tucker had joined her, Danny, Becky and Nicole. "I've seen a picture of them with Vlad."

"You have!?" Tucker asked, seemingly perplexed.

"Does make sense," Sam responded, ignoring Tucker and going on what they already knew. "After all, she is Vlad's sister of all people."

"To think, if you had stayed by Vlad's side, you'd be calling them family instead of us," Danny reminded the girl.

While the kids talked amongst themselves, Jack and Maddie had started their own discussion with Kim's parents. "I hope the rain didn't get through the plastic wrapping," Kim's mother sighed as she eyed the roll of fabric her husband had been carrying before Maddie took it and set it on the floor. "It'll shrink if it doesn't dry quickly enough," she expressed her concern.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Maddie acknowledged before she held out her hand. "I'm Madeline, by the way," she said with a smile as the two women shook hands. "Ugh, please don't mind me asking, but, you're…" she began to ask hesitantly before the woman finished her sentence for her.

"Vlad's sister?" the woman said. "Unfortunately," she grumbled more to herself. "Sarah Masters," the woman introduced herself after she regained her composure. "And please don't let the name fool you; I want nothing to do with that man," she added with a scowl.

"I thought I saw a family resemblance," Jack said with growing interest after he had finished shaking hands with Kim's father.

"We've met once," Kim's mother, Sarah, informed him as she turned away from Maddie to face the large man. "Back when you and my brother went to school with one another," she reminded him as she folded her arms. "I came to visit when I was on school holiday."

"Hee," Jack laughed with a nervous grin. "I don't recall."

"You would forget," Maddie scowled at him as if expecting that he wouldn't remember. She then turned to Kim's father who proceeded to shake her hand.

"Keith Cunningham," he introduced himself as he firmly shook Maddie's hand. "I've heard a lot about all of you from Damien," he said as they released their grips on each other. "Personally, I'm quite thrilled that you've agreed to work with us over at Axion Labs."

"Wait, so you guys actually accepted the job offer?" Jazz asked her parents with shock spread across her face.

"We start when the summer is over," Jack informed her with a joyful smile. "No more loans; now we'll be getting government spending and approval."

"Far greater opportunities," Maddie told her oldest daughter. "With our expertise and the tech from Axion Labs, we'll be able to invent things we've never even dreamed of making down in the lab."

"Wow, I didn't think you guys would actually accept," Danny happily acknowledged them as he approached the adults from behind Jazz before coming up beside her. "And how do you know Dr. Gray?" he asked of Kim's father, cocking an eyebrow.

"Dad's a software developer," Kim's brother answered him. "Dr. Gray was all too thrilled to add him to their staff when we moved into town."

"Ok, who are you?" Danny asked him with an angered glare as if irritated by his mere presence.

"Ron Masters," Kim's brother introduced himself as he held out his hand, ignoring Danny's irritation. "Kim's brother and Jazz's…" he began to say before Danny finished for him.

"Boyfriend. Got it," he growled turning away from him without taking his hand.

"Danny, don't be rude!" Kim scolded him. "He's my brother."

"Did I miss something here?" Ron asked with confusion as he looked back and forth between the two girls.

"Danny's been protective of her when it comes to boyfriends ever since her last one turned out to be a ghost," Sam informed them with a grin as she folded her arms.

"How many times must I tell you, I didn't know Johnny was a ghost!" Jazz nearly screeched at them.

"Whoa! Hold the phone!" Danielle gasped as she joined the group. "You DATED Johnny 13!?" she asked her older sister with her eyes bulging.

"For like a week," Tucker answered with a grin of his own.

"And you never once noticed his shadow?" Nicole asked skeptically.

"That shadow still freaks me out," Becky said as a shiver went down her spin.

"It's a wonder how they even made it a week, what with that shadow being bad luck and all," Sam chuckled.

"Bad luck?" Kim asked, seemingly confused.

"Yeah, it causes people bad luck whenever it's around," Danny answered.

"Can we all stop talking about Johnny and that stupid shadow!" Jazz nearly screamed.

"You two weren't romantically involved were you?" Danielle asked curiously.

"Stop talking about my romantic life!" she yelled.

"So I guess you could say she's had "bad luck" with boyfriends in the past?" Ron asked no one in particular but while still giving a cheeky grin towards Jazz.

"ARGH!" she screamed as she stomped away. "Now you're getting in on it! I need fresh air!"

"But it's still raining outside," Tucker said, looking out the window where the rain could still be seen pelting it.

"Not in the kitchen it's not!" Jazz yelled back, still in frustration as she disappeared from view.

Danny couldn't help but laugh as he draped his arm across Ron's shoulders. "You know what, you're alright," he chuckled as he finally reached out his hand and shook it with Ron's.

"So, you're the Danny we've heard so much about," Mr. Cunningham said as he came forward and shook Danny's hand. "You're reputation precedes you," he said looking over his glasses.

"So I've heard," Danny responded as he raised an eyebrow and looked at Kim who blushed a deep red. "You guys moved here because of me, right?" he asked, knowing the answer already because Kim had already told them.

"Well that and Axion Labs provided me with a job opportunity that I just couldn't turn down," Mr. Cunningham admitted while nodding his head to the side.

A flash of lightning and the boom of thunder suddenly shook the house, causing the lights to flicker and bring everyone's attention back to a more important matter.

"Well now that everyone's here, how about we have cake and open presents before we get to sizing our three seniors for their graduation," Maddie suggested with a smile and a clap of her hands to try and brighten the mood.

"But we're still missing Valerie," Danny said, almost sounding concerned about starting without her.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be along," Sam shrugged this off as a minor inconvenience. "The weather is pretty terrible after all," she reminded him.

* * *

Only a short while later; after everyone had gotten something to eat, thankfully all experiments had been moved to the lab in preparation for guests; presents were being sorted. Danny was currently tearing the wrapping off a present.

"You guys got me a book?" he asked of Sam and Tucker with irritation and a scowl that showed that he did not approve.

"That's not just any book, Danny," Sam informed him with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's the game guide for 'Evil Space Ninjas 2'," Tucker exclaimed happily as he took the book from Danny and began to rifle through it. "Now we'll finally be able to figure out how to get passed level 6!"

Interest growing, Danny looked over Tucker's shoulder as he searched for the page he was looking for. He finally settled on the page in question. Both of them raised their eyebrows before scowling. "That's it!?" Danny growled.

"Aw man, I could've figured that out eventually!" Tucker growled angrily as he closed the book and tossed it over his shoulder as Danny retook his seat.

"Sorry I didn't get you anything," Danielle sighed from her seat next to him as he sat back down. "I didn't know what a birthday was until yesterday," she said with a groan and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Haven't you celebrated one with Nicole and Becky before?" Jazz asked, seemingly shocked that her adopted sister didn't even know what a birthday was.

"It's not until next month," Nicole said in a bored tone as she put her hands behind her head and leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah and mine isn't until October," Becky answered. "We haven't known each other long enough to celebrate it yet," she said with a shrug.

"It's ok, Danielle," Danny reassured his adopted sister. "You're still getting used to these things. But, shouldn't yours be coming around pretty soon?" he asked her.

"Ok, forgive my prodding," Mrs. Masters interrupted. "But how is it that she doesn't know what her birthday is? Let alone what one is?" she asked, glaring at Jack and Maddie as if it were in some way their fault the girl was neglected or something.

"A twelve year old that has never celebrated a birthday just screams neglect," Mr. Cunningham said with a scowl towards the two Fenton parents who both returned with scowls of their own.

"You haven't told them yet!?" Jazz asked, looking at Kim with a scowl.

"You told her!?" Danny half shouted angrily as he stood from his seat and glared at his sister. "I thought we were only letting that information out to family and friends!?" he shouted across the table.

"Hey relax," Kim said calmly to ease the tension building at the table. She even raised her hands defensively. "I never told them because it wasn't my secret to share," she informed Danny. "And just for the record, Danielle told me, not Jazz," she added. "And in case you've forgotten, we are friends," she added as a reminder that she was now included in the group of people that knew about Danny and Danielle's 'shared' past.

"I meant old friends," Danny specified more clearly with another scowl.

"We've known each other for over two months!" Kim tried to argue.

"Ok, what exactly haven't we been told?" Ron asked, looking back and forth between Danny and his own sister.

"The reason that Danielle has never experienced a birthday before is because she hasn't had one yet," Danny began to explain.

"She may look twelve, but she's actually much less than that," Jazz added.

"How much less?" Mrs. Masters asked with a curiously raised eyebrow.

"Less than one," Danielle answered with a sigh, earning gasps from Kim's brother and parents. "You have to understand, I wasn't born naturally. I was created in a lab, grown in a test tube by the most evil man on the planet," she finished with a grumble.

"You don't mean?" Mr. Cunningham began to ask before he chanced a glance at his wife who looked back at him with worry on her face.

"If I was still calling him "Daddy" then you guys would be my Aunt, Uncle and Cousins," Danielle said as she quickly glanced at all four guests whose eyes widened in shock.

"But why would he have gone to such extremes just to get a kid?" Ron asked. "I mean, how did he even do it? He had money and fame until he threw that out the window. Why do it in the first place?"

"He was trying to make a clone of me," Danny answered as he put an arm around his adopted sister who had begun to sulk and look towards the floor. "He made several, and Danielle here was the most stable one of the bunch."

Kim's family all glanced at Danielle with pity in their eyes. "Although to him, I was nothing more than a mistake, an imperfection," Danielle said as tears began to swell in her eyes. "A failed experiment," she added as the tears began to stream down her face.

"Oh, Honey," Mrs. Masters said with sorrow as she placed her hand over her heart, as if she was finally understanding why Danielle had missed out on so much.

"Failed experiment or not, she's the best thing Valdie's ever done for this family," Jack said to hopefully try and lift the girl's spirits without making it too obvious. Luckily, Danielle's lips pursed into a small, noticeable grin.

"Which is why since she's never celebrated a birthday before, we decided to celebrate it at the same time as Danny's," Maddie said with a cheerful grin as she pushed a present that had been sitting on the table between her and her husband, to directly in front of Danielle who eyed the present suspiciously.

"But we don't even know when I was made," she said with confusion. Her tears were finally starting to dry and she seemed to have passed the depressed moment off.

"Well you said it was about a month before you met me," Danny reminded her. "And that was in mid-June. So mid-May sounds about right," he figured with a shrug.

"I said I guessed it was about a month," Danielle tried to argue. "I didn't know how to read a calendar. I barely knew how to read back then and I didn't even learn how to count or tell time until after you helped me realize Vlad was the bad guy."

"Well the two of you already look and act like twins," Sam pointed out as she folded her arms, looking across Danny to the young girl. "So just pretend it's your birthday and open the present already," she urged the girl.

Still uncertain, Danielle reluctantly picked up the wrapped up box and opened it. Inside the box was something that looked a lot like Tucker's PDA, but bigger with a much wider screen. "What exactly is this supposed to be?" she asked curiously as she weighed it in her hands. "Some kind of PDA or something?"

"No," Tucker said with a laugh as he reached over and took the device. "This is an electronic reading device," he told her. When she only stared at him blankly, clearly not getting what that meant, he continued. "It lets you read books that have been digitized," he clarified as he turned it on and showed her the home screen.

"Oh," Danielle said with more delight as she took the device back and looked it over. It was a touch screen so all she had to do was swipe her finger across it to get herself started.

"We've downloaded an entire encyclopedia set into it for you," Maddie informed the girl.

"We know how much you like history so we even put in a few things on subjects you might find interesting," Jack added.

"And I do believe this particular model can link up with the Library of Congress," Mr. Cunningham said as he took a quick look at the device. "Their collection is huge, but if any of their books are digitized, this should be able to bring them up for you."

"Sweet!" Danielle squealed with delight. "I love that place!" Any sign of doubt, depression and uncertainty she was feeling before had been erased and she was overzealous.

"You've been there?" Mrs. Masters asked, seemingly shocked that the young girl had been there.

"If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be in the proper grade for my age group," Danielle explained as she began exploring the depths of the reading device. "And before I was adopted, I traveled all across the planet, fighting ghosts that managed to elude Danny and went elsewhere."

"What kind of places did you travel too?" Mr. Cunningham asked out of curiosity.

"Umm," Danielle hummed for a moment as she thought about an answer. "Other than the US, I chased down a few ghosts over in Europe before," she answered after a few moments of thought. "They have haunted castles and everything over there. There was this one that I could only see while in my ghost form," she began to elaborate. The mentioning of her ghost form slightly shocked the three guests. "It sat on a high cliff overlooking a lake inhabited by a giant squid."

Danny chuckled to himself when she said this. "A giant squid?" he asked with some skepticism.

"I was camping in the woods across from the castle and was hungry so I decided to go fishing and caught it," Danielle explained. "Put up one heck of a fight too. My powers helped a lot. Too bad it got away though; he would have made a good sushi platter."

"She has powers too?" Mrs. Masters asked her husband in a hushed voice.

"Well if she's a clone of Danny then it only seems natural that she inherited his powers as well," he said with a shrug in the same hushed voice.

"I seriously doubt you did battle with a giant squid, in a lake overlooked by a haunted castle you could only see in your ghost form," Tucker laughed while shaking his head.

"I did," Danielle argued back when he didn't stop laughing.

"How did you even know the castle was haunted?" Sam asked, sidestepping the giant squid argument. "If it was really even there?" she added with a curiously raised eyebrow. "I mean, if it disappeared when you were in your normal form, then how do you even know it was really there?"

In answer, hers and Danny's ghost senses suddenly went off. "That's how," Danielle said with a mischievous grin.

"Great," Danny sighed as he stood from the table. "Why can't I have just one ghost free day once in a while?" he asked no one in particular.

"How do they know a ghost is near?" Ron asked, looking at Jazz.

"The blue wisps that came from their mouths were their ghost senses," she explained, including in his parents because she knew they'd be curious as well. "It lets them know when a ghost is nearby."

Before anyone could make a move towards going ghost, or otherwise; a knock came from the front door, drawing everyone's attention to the living room. Ron even did a quick count of everyone present, thinking that everyone was already there.

"Do the ghosts usually knock?" Mrs. Masters asked anyone that could answer as Danny went to go answer the door.

"That's gotta be Valerie," Tucker exclaimed happily. "I knew she'd show up eventually."

"But why would she make our ghost senses go off?" Danielle asked, more confused than ever.

"I think we're about to find out," Sam said as she half closed her eyes as Valerie could be heard ranting to Danny about something from the other room.

"I'm tired of this stupid mutt, Danny," Valerie was heard hollering as she and Danny came into the kitchen. She and her father were both soaked to the bone from the rain that could still be heard coming down in sheets outside. "I've stopped hunting you, but this ghost dog has finally gotten on my last nerve!" she yelled as she held up one arm, dangling the small ghost dog, Cujo, by a black collar with the Axion Labs marking on a charm on the front. The joyful puppy didn't seem deterred by the angry girl and panted happily as Valerie tossed him into Danny's arms. "Keep him under control, or I'll drag him into the void of space where ghosts can't exist, and dispose of him there."

"It's not my fault he keeps going back to Axion Labs after I've sent him to the ghost zone," Danny argued back. "It's the only place he's ever called home; can you blame him?" he asked, trying to make her see things from his, Cujo's, point of view. "I mean, what do you expect me to do with him?" he asked her. "Keep him here?" he asked indicating the kitchen around him.

Jack, Maddie and Jazz all perked up to this suggestion, not that they were jumping on board, but because they downright resented the idea. Danielle on the other hand was a different story. "We're getting a puppy!?" she cheered with delight.

"Ugh, sure, knock yourself out," Danny said with annoyance as he tossed the ghost dog right into Danielle's waiting arms where he immediately took a liking to her and began licking her face, leaving green dog drool on her check. She only laughed with delight as he continued licking her.

"Uhhhhh," Sam and Tucker said as they nervously looked at each other, uncertainty spread across their faces.

"Nice, we can teach him tricks," Becky said with delight as she came up beside Danielle and received slimy green licks of her own.

"Hope he's house trained," Nicole said with disinterest.

"Highly doubt it," Damien Gray, Valerie's father, answered as he and Valerie took the remaining two seats at the table after removing their rain soaked coats and putting them near the sink to drip dry. "He's been leaving invisible 'presents' all over the place down at the labs," he explained as he pointed over his shoulder.

"Oh, is that what I stepped in the other day?" Mr. Cunningham asked with disgust as he looked down at his feet.

"Umm, excuse me," Maddie interrupted. "But this being our house," she said indicating Jack and herself. "Don't we get a say in all this?" she asked, sounding annoyed that everyone else was talking as if the ghost dog had already been invited to stay.

"Oh, please can we keep him," Danielle pleaded with her parents as she continued to hold the ghost dog in a tight embrace. Cujo had since stopped trying to lick her and was currently facing away from her as he panted happily.

"It would be nice having something pure ghost around that we could test some of our inventions on," Jack pondered more to himself as he rubbed his chin and looked towards the ceiling.

Ignoring her husband's pondering, Maddie tried to give a straightforward answer. "Absolutely n…" she tried to deny her daughter's request before Danielle interrupted with one of the several responses she could only have picked up from living with Vlad for as long as she did.

"Absolutely?" she asked with joy. "Oh, fantastic! This birthday is so awesome!"

"I don't think so, young lady," Maddie said as she grabbed the ghost dog by his collar and pulled him from Danielle's grasp, holding him at arm's length away so he couldn't lick her. "We are not bringing this ecto-plasmic entity of post-living consciousness into our household," she strictly told the girl as she pointed at the dog only for him to bark happily before he licked her finger.

"Oh, but mom," Danielle said sadly. "I can take care of him," she tried to reassure her with sorrow in her voice, though she only received a cocked eyebrow from her mother. "I mean, I can learn how to take care of him," she changed her wording around, knowing full well that she wasn't winning this argument on her own. She looked around at the others for support.

Kim, Ron and their parents looked away nervously, not wanting any part in the ghost dog discussion. Sam and Tucker shrugged their shoulders, indicating that they had nothing to add to the argument. "Don't look at us, we could care less about the mutt," Danny said while Valerie nodded beside him while still glaring at the dog.

"How would we even go about trying to take care of a ghost dog anyway?" Becky asked with a shrug.

"I'm sorry Danielle," Maddie said to the girl in a softer tone as the girl looked back up at her with pleading baby blue eyes. "But with this dog around constantly, yours and Danny's ghost senses would be going off like crazy," she reminded the girl. "He's going back to the ghost zone where he belongs."

"Hold on a minute Maddie," Jack intervened as he took the dog from his wife and eyeballed it as if in deep thought. "I might be able to work something out in those regards," he implied.

"You can?" Maddie and Jazz both asked in unison while both raising their eyebrows out of curiosity about what he might have in mind.

"Damien, you guys got any ecto-plasmic residual reducers down at the lab?" he asked Dr. Gray.

He seemed quite perplexed by this question. "Uh, yes, in fact Keith here just finished writing a program that allows us to use them to differentiate individual samples based on their ecto-plasmic signature's varying wave lengths," he said, indicating Mr. Cunningham who couldn't help but grin from the compliment.

"What did you have in mind?" Maddie asked, still seemingly against the whole idea.

"Well we can use the reducers to hide the dog's ecto-signature so Danny's ghost sense doesn't go off every few minutes," Jack explained as both Danny's and Danielle's ghost senses went off again. "All we need to do is install it here in the charm on his collar," he added as he pointed at the dog's collar.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea actually," Damien pondered this over in his head. Apparently one of Jack's ideas seemed to be getting headway for once. "And it might even prevent him from transforming by helping him to keep his temper under control," he suggested.

"Ugh, transforming?" Jack asked nervously as he looked back at the dog he was holding in his hands.

The dog had been panting happily, but as soon as Jack had taken him from Maddie, he had begun glaring at the oversized ghost hunter. It wasn't until now that he began growling at him as his eyes started glowing bright red.

"Uh oh, everybody hit the deck!" Valerie screamed as she dove under the table.

Jack dropped the dog and everybody ran for the other side of the kitchen, knocking over the table and ducking behind it for cover as Cujo began to grow and morph into his bigger adult form that dwarfed Jack in comparison. He growled at them as Danny transformed in order to better handle the giant dog. Luckily, he never had to worry about controlling this particular ghost.

"Ha!" Dani laughed happily as she appeared out of nowhere above the giant ghost dog in her phantom form and grabbed him by the back of his neck. "Gotcha!" she said playfully as she began scratching him behind his ears. He instantly stopped growling and perked up when he realized his itch was being scratched. He began panting again happily as Dani continued scratching him. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" she asked him in a weird voice that only someone talking to a dog would use.

Cujo barked happily just once before he instantly, and literally, popped back into his puppy form. Dani descended to the floor as the ghost dog ran circles around her, barking happily before he tackled her to the floor and began licking her face all over again. She laughed happily as she tried to pry him away, but to no success.

"Wow, she calmed him down faster than you could," Sam said to Danny with a wicked grin. Danny only returned with a glare as he transformed back into his human form.

"Looks like someone's made a friend," Kim said with suppressed delight as she and everyone else chanced peeking over the over turned table.

"Good," Valerie grunted as she came out from behind the table and helped to upright it again. "Perhaps with her keeping him company he'll stop coming around the labs so often," she said with a hint of hope that it would work.

"Well mom?" Danielle asked after reverting back to her human form. She was once again holding Cujo in her arms as he panted happily.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, still pondering. "You certainly have a knack for controlling him," she said as a plus. "But if we agree to this, then he's your responsibility," she reminded the young ghost girl.

"Deal!" Danielle said before cheering for joy, shooting her hands into the air as Cujo fell to the floor before running in circles around the girl, barking happily.

"Alright, I wonder if he already knows any tricks," Becky said with joy as she and Nicole squatted down near Danielle and began scratching the ghost dog who was more than thrilled to be getting so much attention.

"He does actually," Danny answered. "The basics at least; stop, sit, stay," he began to list off before he added, "temporarily," to the 'stay' part of that list. "He kinda knows fetch too, I guess."

"I'll get you the book that I lent to Danny so he could try and tame him," Sam offered the girls.

"If any else doesn't mind, could we get back to opening presents?" Tucker asked as he sat back at the table. "Sam and I still have our present for Danielle," he reminded all of them.

"Same here," Damien and Mrs. Masters said in unison.

"Too bad we already gave you that new version of Doomed we were just playing in your room," Nicole said, glancing at Danielle as she sat down in her place at the table with Cujo still in her arms.

"I was wondering why you gave that to me," Danielle said with a look of wonder in her eyes as she looked towards the ceiling.

After everyone was once again settled at the table, Tucker pulled a small box out of his book bag. "Here you go," he said as he tossed it to Danielle who caught it with one hand, her other hand still holding the ghost dog. "From me and Sam," he said with a smile.

"Excuse me," Sam scolded him. "I bought them," she reminded him angrily.

"It was my idea to get them," Tucker responded with a scowl.

While they were scolding one another, Danielle had managed to tear off the wrapping and opened the box to find a pair of onyx studded ear rings. "Whoa!" Danielle gasped as she held one of them up. "Normally I don't wear this kind of thing, but these are absolutely gorgeous," she said with awe.

"Those turn into diamonds when you transform," Sam told the girl. "At least, I hope they do," she said with some doubt. "I paid good money for those, so they better."

"Good thing my ears are still pierced from when Youngblood shanghaied me," Danielle laughed as she finished putting one of the studs into her ear.

"Youngblood did what?" Jack asked with surprise as his and Maddie's eyes widened.

"Oh, whoops, forgot you guys didn't know about that," Danielle laughed nervously.

"And you guys say I've got a big mouth," Tucker said as he glared at Danny and Sam.

"That's a story we can tell you guys later," Danny reassured his parents as Kim slid another present across the table to him. He immediately began to open it and soon pulled out a white belt similar to the one he wore on his phantom suit.

"I noticed how the old one was kinda getting a little worn out," Kim confessed as she began to explain why she had gotten him a belt. "It has a few extra clips so you can carry your ghost hunting gear a little easier," she explained. "Also, the front has a hardened acrylic insert that will help cushion those painful punches to the gut," she concluded. "There's a smaller one in there too that will hopefully match Danielle's suit as well," added, pointing at the box.

With a knock on the belt, it made a slight clunking noise that lightened up Danny's mood slightly. "That'll really come in handy," he said with delight as he weighed it in both hands. "Thanks," he said as he set it back on the table.

"Hmhm," Damien Gray chuckled, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Too bad you probably won't get the chance to use all those extra clips," he informed Danny, who only cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "With the invention we've been working on down at the labs, with your parent's help, your utility belt will become a thing of the past."

The box he had brought with him hadn't been wrapped, but it wasn't a regular box like the others. This was something the Box Ghost would be proud to own, though he was proud to own any kind of box anyway. This box was made of a black metal that latched shut and couldn't be opened unless you knew the combination to the lock on the front. Dr. Gray opened it up and pulled out a kind of high-tech watch that made several people around the table, especially Tucker, whistle in admiration.

"This little baby is our first step towards fusing quantum mechanics and nano-molecular circuitry technology," Dr. Gray began to explain as he presented the watch to all present. "It's only a prototype, though through the combined efforts of us at Axion Labs, the Fenton's, Tucker, Mr. Cunningham and his son," he added with a nod of his head towards the two. "And a few others, I give you, the Phantom-Enhanced Nano-Transistor, or PENT for short."

"Oh, yeah," Tucker squealed with delight as he began rubbing his hands together. "Best for last."

"What does it do?" Danny asked, eyeing the device with uncertainty.

"Quite a bit actually," Mr. Cunningham answered. "We all had our hand in designing it. I programmed it with an ecto-reducer and an identifier so that it can only be used by the person it was made for, or in your case, you."

"You see Danny, while being worn, it continuously scans for your ecto-plasmic signature," Damien continued to explain. "Because you and Danielle share the same ecto-signature it will work for both of you. But if it senses that it is being used by someone other than either of you, it will do this," he said as he latched the device around his wrist and activated it by pressing a few buttons.

It immediately began beeping as the screen flashed red. A metal panel slid over the screen as the transistor unlatched itself from his wrist and began hovering in the air before it began to morph. Smaller panels slid out along its length while others slide under and into themselves. The center of the device suddenly bent at a sharp angle as a small hole appeared on the top side. From the hole appeared a blinking red light. The device itself had turned into an exact replica of the Fenton's Boo-merang. It immediately began spinning like a top before it sped across the room, straight at Danny.

"YAAH!" Danny screamed as he brought up his arms to shield his face as he looked away and closed his eyes tightly.

The Boo-merang, instead of circling around and hitting him in the back of the head like it always used to do, latched itself onto one of his wrists and almost immediately morphed back into its base form as a watch. As soon as it was done changing the screen turned a bright shade of green before beeping just once to announce that it was done.

"Huh?" Danny said as he opened one of his eyes and chanced a peek at the device on his wrist. "Hey you fixed the problem so it doesn't hit me in the back of the head anymore," he said with delight as he grabbed one end of the watch and pulled it away from his wrist. It stayed rigid in his hand. He gave it a slight squeeze before snapping his wrist back, instantly morphing it back into the Boo-merang. He gave it a slight toss and it began spinning around the kitchen.

"Not quite Danny," his father answered him sheepishly. "It only works like that when it's seeking out its original owner," he explained. "If it's being used as a tracer or a tracking device," he continued to say before the Boo-merang came around and hit Danielle in the back of the head, making her scream out in pain as she grabbed for the back of her head in agony. "Its old flaws return," Jack concluded.

"So why did it hit Danielle instead of me?" Danny asked as he picked the device back up off the table from where it landed after hitting Danielle.

"The two of you usually fight as a tag team," Tucker answered, taking the reins for this question. "If you ever get lost or separated and need to find one another, the person with the device can simply throw it and it will lead them straight to the other," he concluded with pride in his explanation.

"You were just waiting for the perfect moment to show off your genius, weren't you?" Sam asked with a chuckle as Tucker smirked at her with his head held high.

"So that's why it hit Danielle when Danny threw it," Becky began to catch on. "It thought he was trying to find her, so when he threw it, it tracked her down as if it were leading him to her."

"That's the idea," Damien confirmed. "Although, it doesn't recognize if the two of you are in the same room," he added, explaining why it tracked down Danielle even though she sat directly next to Danny. "On the plus side, it'll work even if the two of you are in different parts of the world, or even if one of you is in the ghost zone and the other is in the living world."

"One thing it can't do though is track you over different time periods," Maddie explained further. "If you two aren't in the same time period, it'll simply think that the intended target doesn't exist and will only come around to hit the user."

"And how do you know all this?" Danielle asked, taking her turn with the Boo-merang by throwing it, knowing full well by now that it would only track Danny until it hit him in the back of the head.

"Because that's how I programmed it," Mr. Cunningham answered as the Boo-merang came around full circle and struck Danny in the back of his head, making him yelp in pain. "I couldn't quite figure out the inter-dimensional time relay, so it won't track over long spans of time, like the old model."

Danny's memory briefly flashed back to when Jazz used the Boo-merang to send him a message ten years in the future. He technically didn't exist at the time because he was in a different time period, but it managed to track him down after floating through the ghost zone in a hibernative state for a decade.

"Man, this thing really is cool," Danny said with awe as he picked the device up after it had reverted back to its base form as a watch. He continued to rub the back of his head where it hit him as he continued to examine it. "What do all of these buttons on it do if all it does is track the user?" he asked.

"Well a tracking device isn't the only thing it does," his mother reminded him. "That's just one of a few features that it is capable of. It's kinda like the Swiss Army knife of ghost hunting gadgets."

"By pressing the blue button on the side, it will open a compartment that houses a Fenton Thermos," his dad said as he pointed to the small blue button next to the screen.

Danny pushed said button and the device sprung back to life. It didn't morph quite like last time, but the screen split in half. After each half of the screen slid under the metal panels of the device, what appeared to be a metal chap-stick container emerged. It was held in place by a small clamp that released it when Danny took it between his fingers. He squeezed it in his hand before it began to grow until it was the size and shape of a regular thermos.

"Because of our advances, its capacity is nearly double that of a normal thermos," Damien informed him. "Downside is that it can't be shrunk back down until it has been emptied."

"That's no problem," Danny said with a joyful smile. "If I catch a ghost I'll just have to clip the thermos to my belt until I can empty it."

"What else can it do!?" Danielle asked with delight as she snatched the transistor from Danny's grasp.

"Push the green button directly below the blue one," Jack answered with a grin. "And be sure to hold onto both ends when you do," he quickly said before she could push the button.

Danielle nodded before she grasped the two ends of the device in her hands before using her thumb to press the green button. Once again the device began to change. A metal panel slide over the screen before the entire device snapped in half, leaving one half in each of her hands. Afraid that she might have broken it, Danielle nearly gasped in fright before she realized that the two halves of the device were still morphing.

Metal hooks reached out and latched around her fingers and the sides of her hands as metal plates spread out and around, growing in size and shape until they completely covered her hands up to her wrists. The device had morphed into the Ghost Gauntlets and made Danielle's hands look much too big for her small body.

"Oh yeah," Danielle said with an evil grin as she punched her fist into her other open palm, shooting off blue sparks as the gloves made contact. "I'm gunna kick some serious butt with these."

"Like the other ones, these will enhance your natural abilities tenfold," Maddie explained as she held up her hands with her fingers extended. "Well, abilities that require the use of your hands at least," she confessed.

"It won't increase your physical strength, but your plasma blasts will be enhanced tenfold only when fired whilst wearing those," Jack added.

"And because this particular feature makes a pair, one can be given to the other so you both have a glove," Damien added.

"How do we do that?" Danny asked as Danielle tried to pry off one of the gloves, but to no success.

"There's a gray, square panel on the very back of the gloves," Damien pointed out. "Push it and the glove will revert back its original half of its base form," he explained. "Simply give that half to your partner and they can activate it. And it doesn't matter what hand you use, it will morph into the hand it is held in," he explained further, indicating that they could both wear them on their rights hands if needed and didn't need to switch hands. "Push both buttons to revert both gloves back to their base forms."

"Hey, what about these red ones down by the wrists?" Danielle asked as she pointed to small red button indeed down near her wrists.

"Go ahead and give one of them a push," Damien invited her. "Although, make sure your fingers are pointed away from you and at least a foot away from someone before you do," he warned her.

"Why?" she asked as she pushed one of the red buttons. "YAAAH!" she screamed as glowing purple claws extended out through the glove's finger tips.

"Whoa!" Danny, Sam and Tucker all gasped with interest.

"That's just like Wulf's claws," Sam pointed out.

"Can they claw open portals to the ghost zone like Wulf's can?" Tucker asked with amazement.

"Perhaps," Damien answered with an uncertain shrug. "If you know how, I guess. These weren't designed off from Wulf's claws though," he informed them. "We based them off from a pair of gauntlets confiscated from Vlad's old manor here in Amity Park after he fled the coop," he explained. "Although, I do believe they may have the same properties as his claws," he speculated. "They can be used to separate a ghost from someone they are overshadowing, as well as anything that may have been fused intangibly within someone," he concluded.

"And probably ghost halves from half ghosts like us," Danny said with a glance at Danielle as she pressed the gray square buttons, reverting the gloves back to their base forms which she then reattached to each other before it formed back into its watch-like form. "Good thing they can't be used by someone else against us," he pointed out. "Otherwise, that'd be really bad for us."

"Ok, there's still three buttons left," Danielle said as she went back to examining the device on her wrist. "What about these two?" she asked, pointing to a yellow button and a purple button situated on the other side of the screen from the blue and green ones.

"The purple one is your standard wrist ray," Tucker explained. "The kind that we like to use," he said as he pointed his thumb back and forth between Sam, Nicole, Becky and himself. "Just in case you lose too much power and have to revert back to normal, that way you won't be entirely defenseless."

"But I wouldn't advise pushing the yellow one or the red one directly below the screen," Damien warned them as they looked at the thin rectangular red button below the screen. "Those are for situations where you need a bit more power," he explained before Jack and Maddie took over.

"The yellow one is for the Fenton Peeler, but without the blaster," Jack explained. "We figured you could handle doing the blasting, but the suit will provide you with a little extra defense as well as boosting your natural power by tenfold for a short while."

"And the red one is for extreme emergencies only!" Maddie warned them. "That is the Ecto-Skeleton," she answered, knowing the question was on their mind. "And while it only boosts your power by fifty instead of one hundred like the original, it will still drain your own life force in the process."

"Be careful using that one," Damien warned gravely. "It could save your life, but it'll kill you doing it if your power drops too low."

"That's good to know," Danielle said with her eyes wide with fear as she pulled off the transistor and handed it back to Danny. "Hope we never need to use that one."

"A few more features that it possesses is that it is powered by your ecto-energy," Damien continued in a much brighter tone. "Wear it, and it'll never run out of juice."

"It also protects against ghostly hacking," Tucker began to explain. "Meaning other ghosts, like Technus, can't use it to their own liking. Remember, it only recognizes the two of you as its operators."

"And last but not least," Mr. Cunningham said as the final feature was brought up. "Any invention, or blue print for something not already mentioned is downloaded into its memory. So if by some unforeseen circumstance, you end up in some parallel universe and need a weapon, or a ghost portal, it will provide you with a blue print of the object requested. It may require you to find someone that can build what is on the blueprint, but if they have any form of advanced technology, they will be able to build a suitable replacement to meet your needs."

As he was explaining this, Danny had activated the screen on the transistor and was currently scrolling through a series of selections that included several types of blasters and other tools such as the Fenton ghost weasel, the Fenton Fisher, an ecto-bazooka, the Fenton Dream Catcher and even a ghost portal. "Wow, this thing has everything!" Danny said with amazement before a look of doubt crossed his mind as he looked at his mother with a curiously raised eyebrow.

"Yes Danny," she sighed. "It can even be used as a phone," she laughed, being reminded of the time Vlad lured her and him to Colorado. She had every invention she could carry on her person with the exception of a phone, so they couldn't call for help. "The screen can even be used as a video phone for a more interactive experience," she added as she reached over and pressed a small metal panel at the top of the screen. The screen popped up onto its side and rose about an inch before growing outwards, stretching until it was about a foot and a half across. "As long as you keep it powered, you'll be able to use it anywhere on the planet."

"The ghost zone is a no call zone however," Jack added. "No cell service," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I think we can make due with what it can already do," Danny replied with a smile as he pushed the screen back into place in the transistor. "Umm, what about our cyrokinesis?" he asked referring to his freezing powers. "And just how much of a beating can this thing take anyway?"

"We knew you'd be wearing it while fighting ghosts, so we used a special steel-titanium alloy that is highly resistant," Damien answered with a chuckle. "As for your ice powers, it can remain operational in temperature's ranging from 200 below to about 1000 above. So don't worry about freezing it solid by accident. Although Danielle may wanna take it off when she uses her ice powers considering her core temperature is below the minimum that the device can handle," he advised.

"Dually noted," Danielle acknowledged from behind her electronic reading device now that there were no other presents to open.

"Well kids, I do believe that's all we got," Maddie said as she clapped her hands together. "Hope your sweet sixteen was alright," she said to her son.

"Couldn't have asked for a better one," Danny reassured her. "Speaking of which," he said more to himself as he looked over at Danielle. "How's it feel being an official teenager now?" he asked her.

"Meh," Danielle responded with a shrug of her shoulders and a nod of her head as she continued reading from her reading device.

"Oh wow, that's right," Nicole said as she began to think about something. "Technically, this makes her older than us," she said to Becky who seemed to be thinking about the same thing.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to start working on those gowns?" Mrs. Masters asked those at the table. Several nodded in agreement, others merely grunted before they rose from the table and began to file out of the room.

* * *

Up in the op-center a few minutes later; Danny, Danielle, Sam, Tucker, Nicole, Becky and Valerie watched out the windows as it continued pouring rain down all over town. Jazz, Kim and Ron were still downstairs where their parents and Dr. Gray were sizing them and making their graduation gowns from the roll of fabric Mrs. Masters and Mr. Cunningham brought with them.

"I still can't believe this weather," Valerie grumbled loud enough for the others to hear her. "It was supposed to be clear, warm and sunny today," she stated. "Not a cloud in the sky."

"Yet here we are, with the storm of the century," Nicole grumbled as well from a seat she had taken near the window.

"You can never trust the weather forecasters on TV," Becky said as she shook her head.

"Well my PDA isn't giving me any good news either," Tucker said as he typed away at his precious device. "Nothing but clear skies all day long," he said as he looked out another nearby window.

"You think something else is at work here?" Danielle asked, looking up at Danny for an answer.

"Doubt it," he scoffed. "Probably just a freak storm," he suggested. "And even if there was, what are we gunna do about it?" he asked her before he grinned. "Fight a cloud?" he asked her mockingly. This got a laugh out of her and all the others except Sam who was busy looking out another window with worry.

"Hey, lighten up Sam, it was a joke," Tucker reassured her while still laughing.

"No Tuck," she responded while shaking her head. "There's something else behind this storm; something, supernatural," she said as her voice started to turn into a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, starting to sound genuinely concerned.

"I mean, I think it's an omen of some kind," she stated before she began to elaborate. "It means, another storm is brewing, and we'd all best be prepared for when it hits," she concluded as she went to looking back out the window. While her theory seemed completely ludicrous due to her Gothic nature, the things they had to deal with everyday were anything but. In the pits of their stomachs, they knew that Sam was right. Something was coming; this storm was just the start of something worse to come.

* * *

**Again, anyone who remembers the PEA's from the old version of this story should hopefully see the PENT as being a suitable replacement. It may seem like a full proof high tech piece of equipment, but it does have a few flaws that will balance it out. The PENT is here to stay and will be used, or at least referenced to, throughout the story as well as other stories down the road. **

**Anyone who gets the reference to the giant squid story deserves a cookie. It wasn't something random I added to the story; it won't have anything to do with this story, but it will be brought back up in another story further down the road. **

**The next chapter is still being written, but as soon as it has been completed and proof-read it will be posted. The first half of this story is speeding right along because we are close to getting to some action. Keep checking in to see how the update is going because this project is finally starting to gain some speed, and as soon as I get to a part of the story that doesn't need a lot of updating, this story is gunna really take off. **

**Also, I want to know what people think about the updates, especially from those that read the previous version of this story. So if you feel like leaving some feedback then by all means please go right ahead. **


	3. Preparations

**And another chapter is complete. Sorry to do this to you all, but it's another short chapter without ANY action. Instead it gives several clues about what is to come later in the story as well as the next story which is technically the second half. Anyone who has read the story before and/or has read the next story, A Trip through Time, which has yet to be updated, will be able to spot the clues in this chapter almost immediately. And let me tell you, there are several. **

**If you can all just hang in there a little bit longer, the next chapter is almost complete and it will be the first of a few that deals with almost non-stop action and fighting scenes. But until then, be sure to read on from this point, because if you're a new reader and you don't read this chapter in particular, I pretty much guarantee that you will be lost as the story progresses. **

* * *

The low rumble of thunder is heard coming through the ceiling of an underground lab encased in a metal tomb. The walls, floor and even the ceiling were covered in gray steel panels, though the entire lab had a slight green hue to it. Dozens of computers and other types of high-tech equipment lined the walls, along with several tables with huge assortments of experiments scattered across them. On one wall were two large cylindrical chambers with viewing windows. On the wall parallel them was the most notable feature of this underground lab. A ghost portal sat with its green gasses swirling within, giving the lab its green hue.

A slight hissing suddenly starts from the other end of the lab, an equal distance from either the portal or the two chambers. A machine sat against the wall and was currently letting off steam, causing the hissing. Standing a short distance away from the machine letting off steam was none other than Vlad Masters himself. With his arms folded behind his back and with a wicked grin, he watched attentively as the machine only continued to let off more steam.

He looked up briefly at a small window above the machine as a flash of lightning shone through before it too was followed by more thunder. Rain could be seen pelting against it, pretty hard too considering that it was supposed to be a sunny day. The window was at ground level, so the window itself had been sealed shut and locked to prevent water from flowing into the lab.

"I must give Vortex my condolences the next time I see him," Vlad said to himself as he continued to grin while staring at the window. "A perfect representation of the storm I am about to unleash on this fair world of ours," he said with delight.

His attention is averted away from the machine and the window as voices are suddenly heard issuing from the ghost portal to his right. He glanced at the portal with a raised eyebrow as Skulker and Technus came through the portal, bickering amongst each other.

"All I'm asking is for a little more input in the strategies when we are both sent on important missions," Technus half yelled at Skulker who merely grinned in response.

"I'm the ghost hunter here," Skulker reminded him. "When it comes to hunting down other ghosts, there is no one better than me," he added as he pointed his thumb at his chest. "So why would I need to even consider listening to the suggestions of an electrician?" he asked mockingly.

"This "electrician" is the reason you have a working suit after that little ghost girl brat fried your old one!" Technus yelled, practically spitting in the ghost hunter's face as he pointed his finger at Skulker's chest.

"And I am happy to announce that now I will no longer be requiring your services," Skulker retaliated, keeping his cool while still smirking at the techno-ghost. "We have completed the mission and can go our separate ways."

"Actually, Technus will be given another task that will not be requiring YOUR services," Vlad said mockingly towards Skulker as he approached the two ghosts with his arms still folded behind his back. "But more on that in a moment," he said before taking on a more serious tone. "You were successful, no doubt?" he asked, giving the armored ghost hunter a stern look that warned him that if he failed he would be suffering consequences.

"Undergrowth wasn't too pleased when I stole these samples from him," Skulker said as an opening in his shoulder pad lifted away before a metal claw emerged with two syringes filled with a green liquid in its grasp. "It was all we could acquire before we were forced to make our escape," he added as the metal claw dropped the two syringes into one of Vlad's waiting hands.

"Oh sure, now you acknowledge the fact that we both had a part in stealing the sap from the giant Fichus," Technus scoffed in annoyance as he rolled his eyes and looked away in anger.

"It does not matter," Vlad responded to Skulker's last statement. "This will be a suitable enough sample to prove sufficient," he said, looking at the machine as it finally stopped letting off steam. "Ah, the mold is ready," he said with a wicked sneer.

Turning away from the two ghosts, he walked over to the machine and pushed a few buttons on a control panel on the side. Skulker and Technus exchanged looks of confusion before they shrugged their shoulders and came up beside Vlad on either side. A crack opened up the top of the machine as more steam poured out. From within the machine came a slight humming noise before something was raised out of the depths.

Sitting on two metal hooks was an elbow length, golden-brown, metal glove with sharpened fingertips. Along the length of the glove were four bands with different shaped holes inlaid in them. "The Reality Gauntlet has a long history," Vlad said as he glanced from side to side to Skulker and Technus who both eyed the gauntlet with suspicion. "Care to learn something new?" he asked them, knowing that they were at least slightly intrigued.

Before either could answer, someone else hidden in shadow spoke up. "The Reality Gauntlet once belonged to the original Master of All Reality," a man said as he stepped out from the shadows of a large computer. He was white skinned and bald and wore a long black trench coat. "A former Timeless Ghost before she was imprisoned for crimes unknown," Freakshow began to explain.

"How does this human meat bag know anything about ancient ghostly artifacts?" Technus asked of either Skulker or Vlad.

"This meat bag has been studying ghosts for over thirty years and has had experience working with several of them," Freakshow explained with a grin, knowingly leaving out the part where he was actually controlling those ghosts with a special staff that hypnotized them. "And I've had experience with that too," he added, nodding towards the still steaming device in Vlad's hands.

"After its owner was imprisoned," he continued on with the gauntlets history. "It was sent to the living world where no human could use it without a power source. It was I who found it several years ago," he said proudly as he placed his hand over his chest and smiled while sticking his nose in the air. "And it was I who discovered how to make it work properly," he said smugly, again leaving out that part that it was actually Danny and his friends who figured out how to make it work, although completely by accident of course.

"Too bad you went and lost to that ghost brat," Technus said, trying to mock the man who had clearly done his research on the Reality Gauntlet. "Otherwise, none of us would have to deal with him or that little copy of his," he seethed angrily.

"How about this one on for size?" Skulker asked as he grinned, clearly thinking something was missed. "You may have figured out how to make the glove work last time; but how are you gunna make it work without the gems?" he asked. Indeed, Vlad was holding the Reality Gauntlet, but the gems remained absent.

"Oh yes, that would certainly put a damper on this little plan of ours," Freakshow said while he stroked his chin in thought, but a smirk had formed indicating he knew something that he hadn't revealed quite yet. "If I do recall, the gauntlet was destroyed by Danny Phantom last summer," he recalled. "Too bad for him, the gems themselves were crafted by the original owner of the gauntlet," he countered Skulker's question.

Before continuing, he reached into his trench coat and pulled out a small remote before he pushed a button on it. From a hole that opened in the floor, a pedestal rose to about waist height next to Freakshow. On this pedestal, in a velvet lined box, were the four reality bending gems.

"Meaning that only another Timeless Ghost can actually destroy them," Freakshow concluded what he was saying before he revealed the gems. He stashed the remote back into his trench coat as he shot a look at Skulker that just dared him to mock him again.

"But if the ghost boy destroyed the gauntlet, then what is this contraption?" Technus asked, pointing at the device in Vlad's hands.

"A copy," Vlad answered with a simple shrug. "A few tests will determine how well made it is," he said as he looked down at the metal glove. "Which brings me to the task I have in mind for you, Technus," he said as he placed the gauntlet back on the hooks that brought it out of the molding machine. "In due time, the copy here will begin to malfunction before it fails entirely," he explained to the electronic ghost. "Due in part to the fact that the copy itself won't be able to handle such extreme power when used. Therefore it is only for temporary use until you have completed your work."

"Work on what?" Technus asked, seemingly intrigued that he was being given a potentially important task.

"A suitable replacement of course," Vlad answered with a grin. "Something that will live up to the standards of the other Timeless Ghosts," he elaborated as he pulled a USB drive out of a pocket on his jacket. "Use the data on this to craft something that will be able to handle the power of the reality gems," he said, finally getting to the point of the task as he tossed the flash drive to the techno-ghost. "That is your goal."

"I shall not fail, or die trying!" Technus hollered with joy as he pumped one of his fists into the air.

"You're a ghost," Skulker said with a scowl. "You can't die."

"Bah, you've gotta ruin everything for me," Technus growled as he threw his arm back down to his side. "I'm outta here," he said before he transformed into his digital form before he flew back through the portal behind him.

"Well, if there's nothing more you need from me, then I'm going to get back to my hunting," Skulker said before he made to go back to the portal.

"Actually, I did have a task in mind for you," Vlad said with another wicked grin. "And it involves hunting down a particular ghost," he added as he pulled yet another flash drive out of his coat pocket before he tossed it to the ghost hunter.

Skulker immediately plugged it into the PDA he wore on the arm of his armor. He typed in a few commands before cocking an eyebrow at Vlad. "Another experiment gone rouge?" he asked with a hint of skepticism.

"More like, was released when its original purpose and use was no longer required," Vlad responded. He turned and picked up a red-lined Plasmius thermos from a nearby work table. "Use this to capture it," he instructed as he tossed the device to Skulker. "We'll need to keep it safely contained until the time is right to release him again. He will serve as the perfect distraction for Danny when we set our plan of attack into motion."

Skulker saluted him before he clipped the thermos to his side. He turned and activated a pair or rockets on wings on his back before he sped through the ghost portal in search of his new target prey.

With Skulker and Technus both off doing what it was that they did best; Freakshow came up beside Vlad, both with their arms folded behind their backs. "So, how much longer will I have to wait before I can seek my own means of revenge?" he asked, sounding a little agitated.

"We will have to run a few tests on the gauntlet to make sure that it not only works properly," Vlad began to explain, his smirk never wavering. "But to make sure that it won't cause any haphazard to the user, such as death or worse," he said whilst cocking an eyebrow, indicating a deeper meaning behind this.

"So long as it serves its purpose until another means of controlling the reality gems becomes available," Freakshow admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "If only you could use that thing to go back and get the real gauntlet," he said as he eyed the time staff in a display case that had been hidden beside the ghost portal.

Vlad had made a few adjustments to it, personalized it so to speak, to suit his needs better. He had firmly attached the Spectral Barometer to the length of the staff. With the power of the staff incorporated with the barometer, who knows what kind of malevolent evil it could now unleash.

"That would be far too anti-climactic," Vlad said with a slight laugh. "Besides, I've already looked ahead a ways and saw that this way would work out far better. Speaking of which, have you brought what I asked you to bring?" he asked the white-skinned man.

In answer, Freakshow pulled two more syringes out of his black trench coat. Both were filled with a clear purple liquid. "They'll certainly get the job done," Freakshow said as he tossed them to Vlad who caught them with one hand. "Although I'm still wondering why you even need them if you could do the same thing, only with the gauntlet," he wondered out loud.

"Without the full power of the gauntlet, it would only be a temporary loss on the boy's part," Vlad explained as he pulled a small metal case out of his coat pocket, opened it, placed the syringes inside before closing it and storing it away in his pocket once more. "And you've told me that you've already forgotten the sequence to utilize the gauntlet's true abilities," he reminded him. "Unless you've managed to jog your memory?" he asked curiously.

"No, unfortunately," Freakshow responded with a scowl. "Those will just have to do as a suitable replacement," he sighed with defeat. "Still," he said as his frustration began to build again. "Why must we wait another month?" he asked with another scowl.

"Don't forget, I'm the one who broke you out of prison," Vlad reminded him sternly. "If not for me, you'd be wasting away in the Penitentiary. So I think you can afford a little more patience while the pieces of this little chess game of mine fall right into place. Besides," he said as he turned around and walked up to the two large cylindrical chambers across the lab from the portal. "My two best "pieces" won't be ready until then anyway," he said as he pulled out the two syringes of green sap Skulker and Technus had brought him. Through two ports on the sides of the chambers, he inserted the needles and injected the green liquid, causing red bubbles to form inside the chambers that could be seen through the viewing windows.

"Ohh," Freakshow said as a shiver traveled down his spine. "I knew you were concocting something diabolically evil within those things," he confessed as he came up beside Vlad as he removed the two syringes from the ports in the chambers.

Through the viewing windows, the bubbles stopped forming as the liquid inside turned green before two pairs of glowing red eyes opened from within the two chambers.

"When they are ready, so will we," Vlad concluded with an evil grin.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, ghost attacks in Amity Park plummeted. The absence of ghosts in town got Danny thinking that Sam may have been right about the original storm being an omen. The weather had remained gloomy, but at least it wasn't a torrential downpour today like it had been doing for a while. And Sam's constant bickering with him and Tucker about it was actually starting to solidify his belief that she was right. Something was happening and the ghosts that usually attacked must have sensed it coming, or were a part of it.

Without any ghosts around, Danny was practically on the edge of his seat every day. He and Danielle were ready to go ghost at the drop of a hat, if necessary. They had even taken to training daily in the simulation chamber their parents had built in the lab to take some of the edge off, but it was mainly to help Danielle to learn how to duplicate her form. It became an issue that she had to control when she woke up one stressful morning and found that she had sprouted a second head in her sleep.

But even though she had learned to make at least one duplicate by now, and no longer had that particular problem for the most part, they were both still more jittery than ever. Sometimes, they'd accidentally transformed in school when hearing the end-of-day bell going off, thinking that it was some kind of alarm warning of an imminent ghost attack. And even at home whenever a weather advisary came on over the TV or radio, warning of another storm that was headed their way.

They were both so caught up in expecting some kind of ghost invasion force that they nearly forgot about Jazz' graduation when it finally came in mid-June. "I know you guys have been under a lot of stress recently," Jazz consoled them on the big day. "But can you please pull it together for just today?" she practically begged of them on the morning of her graduation. She was running about the house getting things together as Danny and Danielle contemplated what they should do in the living room, while they waited for her and their parents to finish getting ready.

"This would be the perfect occasion for some kind of ambush," Danny theorized. "With half the town at the school and at the press conference and with our backs turned and our attentions diverted just a little bit," he said as he pinched two of his fingers together.

"Will you please stop driving yourself crazy?" Danielle cried out as she grabbed him by his waist and began shaking him. "There hasn't been a ghost attack in weeks!"

"That's what's bugging me," Danny said with a scowl as she stopped shaking him. "Where have they all gone? What do they know that we don't? And why are we the only ones that this is currently freaking out!?" he shouted as he shot his arms into the air.

"You're not the only one freaking out right now!" Jazz yelled at him. "Today is one of the biggest and most important days of my life!" she yelled at him, making him and Danielle jump slightly. "I'm freaking out because I have to give a speech, in front of my entire class and half the school. I don't have it memorized yet even. I could pause or even forget what I'm going to say entirely. My hair still has to be done, I still have to apply my make-up. I'm trying to keep myself together here, and you going on about an imminent ghost invasion is not helping me!" she shouted angrily as tears began streaming down her face. She slumped down onto the couch and held her head as she began to rock back and forth. "I can't do this. I can't do this," she whimpered, over and over again.

"Will you snap out of this!" Danielle half yelled as she slapped Jazz across the face, shocking the older girl enough to make her stop rocking and look at the girl with utter bewilderment. "You're one of the smartest people I've met, which is why you are your class's Valedictorian," she reminded her older sister. "You are more capable than either of us," she added as she waved her hand at Danny. "I'm freaking out here just like he is, but how come I'm the only one of the three of us that is keeping their head on their shoulders?" she asked them.

When neither gave an answer for a few long seconds, she continued.

"I'm still confident that if something strange is brewing, then we are more than capable of handling it," she emphasized. "We've beaten Danny's older self, twice!" she said as she held up two fingers. "We've defeated Pariah Dark and saved the entire FREAKING planet! And that's just in the last few months." She then turned and spoke directly to Danny. "She really needs us to be there for her," she said, indicating Jazz behind her, still sobbing on the couch. "I think we can sacrifice one night for her. Tucker and the girls will just have to hold their own until we can jump in," she concluded her little speech.

"They will have Valerie with them, I guess," Danny said as he pondered what Danielle had said. He then glanced at Jazz with a tauntingly raised eyebrow. "You know, if she can come up with a spirit lifting speech like that on the spot, then I'm sure you'll do just fine with yours," he said, finally managing to say something to encourage his older sister.

Jazz managed to crack a smile as she stood up from the couch. "I think that little bit of encouragement is all I needed," she said as she wiped away the last remaining tears from her eyes. She reached out and pulled both of her younger siblings into a group hug which they all too willingly returned. That was when Jazz caught a glimpse of herself in the TV. "Ugh, I look like a complete mess," she said as if grossed out by her appearance. "Guess I better go clean up, huh?" she asked as she pulled away from her younger siblings.

"Yeah, we leave in an hour," Danny said we he held up his arm and looked at the time being displayed on the transistor. "And five minutes," he added to be more technically correct.

"With that thing aiding you, I'm surprised you're worried as much as you are," Jazz said with a playful smile before she turned and raced up the stairs to finish getting ready for her graduation ceremony.

After a few moments of Jazz free silence, Danielle let out a tremendous sigh of relief as she hung her head. "You pulled all of that out of nowhere, didn't you?" Danny asked curiously as he cocked one of his eyebrows, noticing that she was still hung up on something.

"Kinda," she reluctantly admitted as she looked down and away from her brother. "I think I'm channeling my fear of what's going to happen into bravery," she suggested. "I figure, if I don't look like I'm worried, then no one else will be either," she admitted.

"You really are just as bugged about this whole thing as much as I am, huh?" Danny asked, trying to sound sympathetic.

"It's not just that," she responded, looking up at him with her baby blue eyes shining. "Even now, you guys only think something bad is gunna happen soon, but I know something bad is gunna happen soon," she said, emphasizing the word soon.

"How do you know?" Danny asked, sounding more suspicious than anything else.

"This gut feeling I have," she admitted as she rubbed her stomach.

"I know what you mean," he responded, knowing full well what she meant. He usually trusted his gut instinct as well. It must have been something she picked up from being cloned from him.

"I got the exact same feeling in my stomach that something bad was gunna happen when I came back to town to see if you could help stabilize me. That was when Vlad came after me," she began to explain.

"So you think Vlad may be plotting something?" Danny asked, sounding more surprised than anything that she had never told him this before.

"I can't be sure," she admitted while shaking her head. "While I did get the same feeling in my stomach when he came back during the Christmas Holidays, he never actually did anything. But when I got the feeling when we fought your future self the first time, and when we fought him the second time as well as King Pariah and his army, bad things were happening left and right."

"And that's how you know something is about to happen?" Danny asked, knowing full well where she was going with this.

"Yes, and when I do get it, things start to turn from bad to worse almost immediately," she informed him. "And considering I've had this feeling for a month; it can't possibly be much longer. And today is the worst it's felt the whole time," she admitted. "It's like you said," she said as she glanced back up at him with her baby blue eyes. "With everything that's going on and with us being preoccupied, it's the perfect occasion for someone to gain the upper hand on us."

* * *

**Well, that's that for that. The fighting begins after this, which is a major improvement over the older version of this story because the next part was nearly halfway through the old version. I cut out a lot of garbage and filler to bring you only the important stuff. Again as I said, the next chapter is almost done. As soon as I've proof read it, it will be ready for posting. I hope you can stick around until then. **


	4. Graduation Fear Factor

**I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long for this chapter with the promise of some action finally starting, so I finished it up as soon as I could while still keeping an eye out for errors and other mistakes. I feel quite confident that this chapter fills in the need for something interesting to read. **

* * *

Tension continued to grow as the time for Jazz's graduation finally arrived. Overall, nothing really changed. The weather was still dark and gloomy, no ghosts roaming about haunting people. Danny and Danielle had begun nervously glancing over their shoulders, as they were certain that anything was going to happen and at just about any time.

Not wanting to ruin things for Jazz's sake, they suppressed their suspicions as best as they could. This of course didn't stop them from being some of the first ones to enter the bleachers of the football field where the ceremony was to be taking place. They had been stationed at opposite ends of the bleachers as friends and family members of all the graduating seniors filed in to find seats. The seniors themselves sat in seats set up in the middle of the field which had become adorned with gowns of red and white; all the girls wore white gowns, while the boys were red gowns, representing their school's colors. A stern glare from Jazz, down in the field trying to find her designated seat, got them both to find seats with their own family as the ceremony started.

They flew back to find their parents sitting with Mrs. Masters and Mr. Cunningham. They seemed to have hit it off quite well when they first met and had formed a family friendship seeing as how their kids were already close friends. They didn't even seem to mind that almost everything they talked about revolved around ghosts. They took it in stride, knowing that the Fenton's were more famous than they let on based on their kooky habits. Nor did they seem deterred by Cujo, the ghost dog they had adopted.

Danielle had kept up her end of the deal and had kept him under control. Jacks' idea of using an ecto-reducer installed in his collar had worked as well. He hadn't transformed since that first night and had even taken a liking to the abnormally large man. Jack was currently holding the ghost dog's leash, a line of glowing blue energy from the Fenton Fisher, as Cujo sat in the seat next to him as he waited patiently for his owner, Danielle, to return. He was overjoyed when she and Danny finally came back.

Still feeling uneasy, they took their seats as Mr. Lancer and Principle Ishiyama, wearing black robes of their own, walked up onto a makeshift stage where all could see them. They were followed by a few other teachers wearing black robes, symbolizing their roles as teachers and not students, before they all took seats on the stage that were facing the senior class. Only Principle Ishiyama was left standing at a microphone at the front of the stage.

She gave a short introductory speech before handing he reigns over to Mr. Lancer, who had produced a large box with what could only have been a large number of diplomas. "It has been an honor to have taught so many talented minds in our fare school," he began to say into the microphone after setting down the box of diplomas. "It is with an equally heavy heart that I must say, most of our highest ranking students will be leaving us after today."

After a few more words of encouragement to the body of seniors before him, he began to read off the list of seniors in alphabetical order. This caught Danny's attention, mainly because he was trying to figure out why Mr. Lancer had skipped over his sister's name when he was suddenly naming students whose last names began with G's and H's. He chanced a glance at Danielle who seemed either too bored out of her mind to have noticed, or she was still hung up on the thought of a ghost invasion. It was likely the latter because she was scanning the sky above.

He didn't blame her, frankly. His mind was still racing at a thousand miles a second, and he was starting to have trouble focusing on what was actually happening around him. He was brought back to reality when he heard the snap of a camera next to him. He jumped slightly before he realized it was just Mrs. Masters taking a picture of Kim as she stepped off the stage with her diploma in hand. Danny noticed her scanning the crowd for them, but a look of disappointment crossed her face before she sat down next to her brother whose name had also been skipped over to be called up to receive his diploma.

"I'm still wondering why they skipped over our kids," Mr. Cunningham asked the others. "Is it because of their status?" he asked, turning to face his wife and the Fenton's. Mrs. Masters shrugged her shoulders, worry starting to settle in her eyes.

"They have to give speeches, remember?" Maddie reminded them. She hadn't been worried at all; this moment was all Jazz had been talking about for a week. "The Salutatorian and Valedictorian give their speeches last as a farewell to their classmates," she explained.

"Oh," Mrs. Masters said with a sigh of relief. "Is that all? I was worried there for a moment," she added as she wiped her forehead.

After a tremendous applause from the seniors that had received their diplomas, as well as all of their family and friends up in the stands, Mr. Lancer once again took to the microphone as he held up two more diplomas. "Congratulations students, all of those are well deserved, but none more so than the two I am holding in my hand," he said as he raised them slightly for all to see. "To give the first farewell speech, I invite Mr. Ronald Masters to the stage," he said as he waved his other hand out over the crowd in Ron's general direction.

Another applause followed as he made his way up to the stage. It was clear by this point that the seniors were starting to grow bored, and Ron was no exception. He wore a fake smile as he accepted one of the diplomas from Mr. Lancer before he turned towards the crowd.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we are all getting tired, probably because everything is so gloomy," Ron spoke into the microphone. "So I'll cut right to the chase so we can get out of here," he said with another grin.

He could be heard making his short speech in the background as two pairs of red eyes appeared in the darkness under the bleachers before they disappeared from view just as quickly as they appeared.

"Now, hopefully our Valedictorian can give us either another short speech or one that is very uplifting because I'm just about ready for a nap or something," Ron chuckled slightly as he shook his head. "With the highest GPA our school has ever given to a student, this honor she is being given is well deserved. I now give your attention to Ms. Jasmine Fenton," he concluded, waving one of his hands in her general direction.

Another applause, growing duller with each passing second as students began falling asleep, broke out as Jazz took to the stage. Ron gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he left the stage, causing a few wolf-whistles to issue from their fellow seniors. Mr. Lancer gave her her diploma before he gave the stage over to her so she could give the final speech of the night.

She was still really nervous and had to think for a moment so she could find the right words to say. She chanced a glance into the audience where Ron and Kim gave her hand signals indicating their support and reassurance that she would do just fine, but she had to start soon. She glanced up towards where she knew her family was; her parents stood out because of their jumpsuits. They too showed their support, but Danny and Danielle were preoccupied with glancing around nervously. Her look of worry instantly changed to an angered scowl before she glanced back down to her fellow classmates.

"I…" she said quietly as nervousness began to creep its way back into her mind. "Can't…really remember what I wanted to say," she admitted with a nervous smile and a chuckle as she began to blush. "So I think I will go for something that just gets straight to the point."

A moment before Jazz was to give her speech, Danny's and Danielle's ghost senses suddenly went off. They shot fearful glances at one another before they took to scanning the sky. Luckily no one had noticed the blue wisps of cold air escaping their mouths. In large crowds like this, it usually started mass panic.

"Why here? Why now?" Danny whispered so only Danielle could hear him. His voice trembled as they continued to glance around.

"I'm getting that bad feeling in the pit of my stomach again," Danielle groaned as she grabbed her stomach with one hand while she too continued to scan the sky.

"If the ghosts were waiting until the right time to strike, then why would they do it when we are already on high alert?" Danny asked, more to himself this time.

"They wouldn't," Danielle replied. "Not even our stronger enemies are that stupid. But your other question is valid," she pointed out. "Why wait until now to strike?" That was when she looked down towards the crowd of graduates in the field. "Maybe we're not the intended targets?" she suggested.

"If the ghosts were waiting so they could attack the graduates, then why would they wait until Jazz was on stage to give her speech?" he asked her with some uncertainty before sudden realization smacked him in the face.

Their eyes widened and they snapped their heads to look at each other. "JAZZ!" they both yelled at the same time as their ghost senses went off again. More people took notice this time because they yelled. There was no one else in the whole stadium that was linked to them and didn't have hundreds of other people surrounding them. Jazz was alone on stage, with the exception of Mr. Lancer; but one person was much less of a threat than a group; and the other teachers sitting behind them weren't close enough to be considered any sort of protection. She had to be the intended target.

"And so, I give my final farewell to my fellow graduates," Jazz said as she concluded her speech. "May your dreams take you to the stars and be-YAAAAH!" she screamed as she was suddenly lifted into the air by an invisible force.

"Phantom of the Opera!" Mr. Lancer gasped in shock as Jazz was lifted away into the air before him. "We're under attack!" he screamed with horror.

Nearly everyone in the stadium gasped with fright as Jazz struggled in the air above the stage. Panic set in when the invisible force that had grabbed her made itself visible. Two ecto-pusses had grabbed Jazz by her arms with their tentacles. They laughed evilly as one of them reached out and grabbed her diploma out of her hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" she demanded as she renewed her struggle to free herself. "And let me go!" she yelled as she tried kicking at them instead, only to find that her reach didn't quite make it. They didn't heed her demands and only continued laughing as students and faculty members began to panic and fled from the scene.

Kim glared into the air at the two ghosts who held Jazz by her arms as she desperately tried to get away. Reacting instinctively, she held up her arm and reached for her wrist before realizing something was missing. "Oh, no!" she gasped fearfully. "My suit!" she said when she realized that she hadn't been wearing the bracelets that activated it.

"Kim!" her brother called to her over the roar of panic and fear coming from other graduates around them. "What are you waiting for!?" he shouted, expecting her to have already been trying to do something to help.

"I can't!" she yelled back, worry starting to set in as she feared for her friend. "I left my gear back with mom and dad," she told him as he got closer to her so they didn't have to yell as loud. "I didn't think I'd need it because there hadn't been an attack in weeks."

"Well go get it from them," he said as he pointed off towards the stands.

"I don't know where they are!" she yelled, somewhat annoyed that he expected her to find them in the crowd, even before everyone started to panic.

"Just look for Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," he said as he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her along with him towards the stands. "They aren't that hard to spot, even with everyone panicking. I'm sure they sat near them." Kim nearly slapped herself in the forehead for not thinking to look for the Fenton's when she was looking for her own parents.

In running for the stands to find her parents, she never even noticed as Danny flew over the crowd and hovered a few yards away from the ecto-pusses where Jazz was still fighting to get free. "Let her go!" he yelled angrily before he brought his hands together and fired a powerful blast at one of them.

The beam of green energy hit the ecto-puss that didn't have Jazz's diploma, and blasted him away, leaving the remaining ecto-puss quite startled. It growled at Danny before it grinned evilly. It raised Jazz into the air and wrapped another tentacle around her neck as a third tentacle sharpened before it was positioned near her chest. Her eyes widened fearfully when she realized she was mere inches from being skewered.

Danny lowered his hands as they let off green smoke from his attack, but he grinned at the ecto-puss, not even fearing for Jazz's safety. The ecto-puss's evil smirk disappeared as it became confused as to why he didn't show any fear for his sister. It never had time to react before it was suddenly blasted from beneath.

Dani, now sporting the thin white utility belt that Kim had gotten her, phased up through the stage, releasing energy from her hands. The ecto-puss was forced to release Jazz from his grasp as he was blasted straight into the air. Dani flew up passed Jazz as she began to fall back towards the stage. She was saved from her fall when Danny came up beneath her and caught her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he descended back to the stage, where he set her back on her feet. He looked back up at the two ecto-pusses as Dani descended back down towards them.

"You alright?" she asked her older sister as she hovered in front of her, her lower half transformed into a ghostly tail.

"I'm fine," Jazz reassured as she tried to catch her breath. "But that one still has my diploma," she said as she looked back up at the ecto-pusses.

"No problem," Danny said with a grin as he crouched down and propelled himself up into the air. Dani followed suit as they flew up and came level with the ecto-pusses. "Weeks without a ghost attack and these guys are the first to show up?" he asked with a chuckle as he glanced at Dani.

"And we were worried that it would be a massive invasion," she replied with a grin. "This'll be a piece of cake," she said as she pounded a fist into the palm of her hand.

"Alvight," a ghostly voice with an elderly accent said as a ghostly green vulture with a red fez-hat became visible. "Vho vent and blabbed about the invasion plan?" he asked as he scowled angrily.

"Wait, invasion plan!?" Danny asked as his eyes widened. He and Dani looked around as two more ghostly green vultures, each with a red fez-hat, became visible, leaving them both trapped on all sides by the five ghosts. "I knew it!" he growled. "You guys are just the first wave, aren't you?" he asked them with an infuriated scowl.

"Actually, ve're just the distraction," one of the other ecto-vultures said matter-of-factly.

"Distraction?" Dani asked, sounding confused.

"Get 'im!" the third ecto-vulture yelled.

The first two ecto-vultures suddenly shot forward as the Phantom siblings tensed up, ready to fight. They punch at the birds as they got close enough, but missed when the two ecto-vultures suddenly dove down towards the stage and grabbed hold of Jazz by her arms with their talons. They lifted her off the stage and dragged her away.

"DANNY!" she screamed as she was taken airborne again and flown away from the school and whatever remained of the graduation ceremony.

"JAZZ! Danny yelled. His legs morphed into a spectral tail before he proceeded to take off after his sister, but he didn't get far. He was stopped in his tracks when he was suddenly grabbed by one of the ecto-pusses. His spectral tail morphed back into his legs after the ecto-puss grabbed him and was currently holding him by one of his ankles. "YAAAH!" he yelled as he was spun around before the ecto-puss released him, sending him flying directly into Dani who didn't have time to react before he slammed into her.

"Haha! See you later, Ghost Boy," the remaining ecto-vulture saluted him before he took off after the two others and Jazz. The two ecto-pusses laughed to each other before they too took off in a different direction.

"Oww, why is your head so hard?" Dani groaned as she rubbed her stomach where Danny had slammed into her. Her utility belt was much thinner than Danny's was and so left her midriff exposed. It also didn't have the hardened acrylic insert, because what was the point if her stomach was exposed anyway.

"You got a spare thermos?" Danny asked her, ignoring her question as he looked off in the direction the ecto-vultures had taken Jazz.

"Yeah," she said, confirming this as she turned slightly to show the thermos clipped to her side. "But don't you have the one that came with the transistor?" she asked curiously, eyeing the device on Danny's wrist.

"We're gunna split up," he told her. The tone of his voice meant that he was serious. He was done joking around. "I'll go after the bird brains while you get the ecto-pusses." He didn't wait for her to argue. He took off as fast as he could, morphing his legs back into a spectral tail as he gave chase to save his sister.

"Oh, sure. Make me deal with the gooey cackle twins," she huffed with a scowl before she too took off after them.

* * *

The ecto-pusses flew on, occasionally swooping down and scaring a few people in the streets before they took to the air again. It was only a moment after they left the school that Dani managed to catch up with them. One of them looked back when it felt itself being held back. It cocked an eyebrow when it saw that Dani had a firm hold on one of its tentacles.

"Gotcha!" she said with a smirk before she was suddenly pulled forward. "Whooooooa!" she yelled as the ecto-puss spun around and used his tentacle like a whip, flinging her off and sending her spinning through the air. She quickly regained her flight and hovered several yards away from them as they slowly converged.

They grinned malevolently as one of them intertwined his tentacles and made it look like he was cracking his knuckles while the other used two tentacles to imitate punching a fist into an open palm. They didn't seem deterred that she had followed them and wanted to fight. If anything, they seemed thrilled by the challenge.

"Thinking of picking on a little girl, huh?" Dani asked them with a scowl. "I see, you're acting brave because you think you have me beaten with numbers," she guessed as she began to grin. "Well let's see how brave you two are after I've evened out the playing field," she warned them as her eyes squinted even tighter.

She tensed herself up as her entire body began to give off a green glow. She closed her eyes, grit her teeth and tightened her hands into fists as she built up enough energy to pull off one of her newest techniques. She wasn't quite successful though, as instead of duplicating her form, she merely formed a second head.

"Oh man," her original head groaned. "Not again," the duplicate head groaned as well as it face palmed itself. They both scowled at the ecto-pusses as they, rather than attacking, began laughing hysterically. After focusing again, both heads began to separate as Dani's body split down the middle, successfully finishing the duplicate. They both grinned when the ecto-pusses didn't realize she had corrected her mistake.

The ecto-pusses were caught off guard when the two Dani's attacked. One of the ecto-pusses was hit by a powerful wave of energy as it was blasted backwards. The second ecto-puss gasped in horror as one of the two Dani's sped passed him to go after the one she had blasted. He glared at her and growled as he prepared to lunge after her when he suddenly heard a low hum coming from behind. He turned and gasped, but without having time to react otherwise, he was suddenly sucked into a Fenton Thermos held by the other Dani.

Meanwhile, the ecto-puss that had been blasted away recovered by rubbing its head with one of its tentacles. Its eyes snapped open when it realized that something else had grabbed hold of a few of its other tentacles. It didn't have time to react before Dani, holding it by three of its tentacles, spun it around and threw it higher into the air where it was engulfed in a beam of blue light before it was sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

"Did you get it?" the original Dani asked as she recapped the ghost catching device. "Oh yeah," the duplicate said with a grin as she held up Jazz's diploma before she pulled away the neck of her phantom suit and stowed it away. The duplicate then flew up to the original and began glowing green as she merged back with the original Dani. "Hopefully Danny's gotten to Jazz by now," she said with worry as she took off for where she guessed they'd be after having taken off from the graduation ceremony.

* * *

Only a few moments after taking Jazz away from the graduation ceremony, the ecto-vultures had begun taking her over a more popular section of the city. People looked up, pointing and gasping at the sight of the red-headed girl being carried over the buildings by the ghost birds.

"Where are you taking me!?" Jazz demanded to know, trying to sound infuriated to cover up just how terrified she really was.

"No vhere important," one of the ecto-vultures answered.

"Why did you kidnap me?" she yelled at them, still trying to hide how scared she was. "Why not someone else?"

"You vere the logical choice," one of the other ecto-vultures answered.

"You vere out in the open and easy to grab," the third answered.

"Did it have anything to do with the fact that I'm Danny's sister?" she asked, still trying to sound angry.

"That vas a key factor," the second ecto-vulture answered as he began to scowl.

"And why, above all else, did you guys choose now to attack when we've been ghost free for a month?" Jazz asked, seemingly irritated with the ghosts that had kidnapped her.

"Vhat is it vith you and all these qvestions that are of no importance?" the first ecto-vulture answered getting in her face and glaring having growing aggravated with her constant asking of questions.

"You want an important question? Alright then," came an all too familiar voice that made all three ecto-vultures stop in their tracks and hover while Jazz continued to hang from their talons. "Did you Buzzards really think I was just gunna let you fly away with my sister?" Danny asked as he hovered in front of them with his arms folded. His glare was deadly and indicated that he meant business.

"Bout time," was all Jazz could say as she scowled at him.

"No, ve didn't expect to evade you for long," one of the ecto-vultures answered him.

"That is the reason vhy ve vere the distraction," another ecto-vulture added.

"Distraction or not, my sister's taking no part in it," Danny declared, sounding quite determined that she was going to take no further part in their plans. "Now, let her go!" he demanded as he unfolded his arms and bent them at his sides as he prepared to fight.

"Ha, very poor choice of vords, Ghost Boy," one of the ecto-vultures snickered as he grinned. "Very vell, ve vill let her go," he continued with a wicked sneer.

Before Danny could react right away, the two ecto-vultures that had a hold of Jazz suddenly loosened their grips and she began to plummet back towards the Earth. "YAAAAAH! DANNY!" she screamed as she fell for the busy streets below.

"JAZZ!" Danny screamed as his look of anger towards the birds changed to one of absolute horror.

"Just not as close to the ground, as you vould have hoped," the third ecto-vulture said with a wicked grin.

Danny began to chase after his sister as fast as he could with his arms outstretched. He flew as fast as he could before he found himself being held back. Being upside down, as he was flying towards the ground, he looked up towards the sky where one of the ecto-vultures had grabbed him by his leg with its talons.

"Hey! Let go!" Danny demanded angrily as he tried to kick the bird off, but it flew out of range of his other foot.

"Not on your afterlife, Ghost Boy," the ecto-vulture taunted him. "Personally, I like a bit of road kill for dinner," he added as he looked passed Danny to where Jazz was still falling.

With his sister falling further away with every second, Danny knew he had to do something, and fast; because Jazz's time was quickly running out. "I said…let…me…" he said through tightly grit teeth as he used one hand and placed it over the transistor, pushing the blue button on the side of the device. "GO!" he yelled with absolute fury as he twisted his body around and pointed his entire arm at the ecto-vulture that had a hold of his leg as well as the other two that were hovering directly above them.

The ecto-vultures didn't know what to expect when the screen of the transistor suddenly opened as a small metal chap-stick-like container came out. It instantly grew to the size and shape of a Fenton Thermos. The lid popped open on a hinge as the thermos released a wave of blue energy that engulfed all three ecto-vultures. They all found themselves trapped in a whirlpool of blue energy that drew them all into the thermos one by one until all three became trapped in the containment device.

"So long, Bird-Brains," Danny mocked them with a grin as he snapped the lid of the thermos shut and twisted it, locking it into place. Then, without a spare second left to lose, he began his chase after his sister once again. With the thermos now occupied, it would no longer shrink back into the transistor, so Danny unhooked it from the device and clipped it to the belt as he zoomed down to catch his sister. It wasn't until she passed by the roof tops that he realized he would never catch her in time. "JAZZ!" he called out in horror as she was mere yards from smashing into the concrete.

"Why did today have to be the day I die!?" Jazz asked herself as she drew closer to the ground. She closed her eyes tightly, expecting to hit the ground at any moment, ending her life in an instant.

A sudden gust of wind and a flash of red streaked down the street, passing shocked motorists and pedestrians as it flew straight for where Jazz was going to hit. Within an instant, it passed by where Jazz currently was, mere feet from the ground. Jazz disappeared into the red blur as it continued to speed down the street.

"Gotcha!" came Kim's voice from inside the hood of the red ghost hunting suit Valerie had given to her a few months prior. The red clad ghost huntress pressed a button on the glider with her foot, rapidly decreasing their speed. The glider leaned back and pointed towards the sky as it came to a near screeching halt, nearly causing them to crash into a parked van. The glider descended and hovered mere inches off the ground as Kim turned her hooded head towards Jazz who had wrapped her arms around her neck. A look of sheer panic had frozen her face. "Looks like I made it just in time," Kim said as she reached up and pulled the hood back behind her head, revealing her face so Jazz could see that she was indeed safe.

"Yeah, just in time," Jazz responded. She was still very shaky, even with her words as she released her grip on her friend and looked at her hands. "I was so sure I was gunna be a goner," she said with heavy gasps as she tried to calm herself down. "I'm actually a little surprised you even brought this thing with you," she said when she realized Kim was actually wearing her ghost hunting gear. "Let alone was brave enough to fly that fast just to catch me."

"Actually I had left it with my parents," Kim admitted. "I had the hardest time finding them with the crowd panicking like it was," she said as she looked away towards the ground for a brief moment before she looked back up at her friend. "And as for me being brave enough to fly on this thing," she began to add with a smile and a tap of her foot to indicate the glider. "Danny and Danielle aren't the only ones that have been practicing their techniques over the last month while we waited for a ghost to attack," she informed her with a grin that told her she had kept herself preoccupied by learning how to get over her fear of flying. "Once I got over my fear, going at faster speeds came almost naturally," she admitted with a shrug of her shoulders.

Jazz merely smirked, but no more words were said between them before something could be heard coming at them from above. They looked up to see Danny flying straight at them before he landed in the street and ran over to them, a look of worry showing on his face.

"Jazz, are you alright?" he asked her, sounding genuinely concerned.

"No thanks to you," she responded with a scowl as she finally stepped off the glider and onto the hard ground that nearly ended her life only moments ago.

"I am so sorry," he said as he pulled her into a hug. "I flew as fast as I could, but I just couldn't get to you in time," he said through heavy gasps as he pulled her in tighter.

Jazz's scowl faded and turned into an apologetic frown. "It's ok," she reassured him as she returned the embrace. "I know those feather-heads held you up," she added as she pulled away from his embrace. "It's not your fault," she said in forgiveness.

"Hey you guys!" someone else was heard calling from above them. All three of them looked up as Dani raced down to meet them before she flew straight into Jazz's arms and began sobbing as she wrapped her arms around the older girl's neck and her legs around her waist. "I saw you falling from too far a distance away to be of any help," she wept.

"It's ok," Jazz laughed as she patted the ghost-girl on the back. "I'm alright," she reassured her as Dani released her grip and began to hover in front of her. "A little jittery and scared out of my wits, but it's nothing a short breather won't fix," she admitted.

"Thank god," Dani sighed with relief as she descended to the ground. "I think I'm just about ready for bed," she said as she shook her head.

"Well get over it," Danny said more sternly. "And the short breather is over," he added, glancing at Jazz and Kim who seemed quite taken aback by the sudden change in attitude. "Because I think tonight's ghost escapades are just starting," he informed the girls.

"What makes you say that?" Kim asked as she cocked an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Because those vultures admitted that they were just some sort of distraction," Danny told her, and reminding Dani and Jazz of what they too had overheard yet hadn't quite gotten the meaning of.

"So what you're saying is?" Dani began to ask before Danny finished for her.

"We were right about the ghost invasion," Danny said as he glanced around at the three girls. "Those guys were just the first wave, the distraction to keep us busy while someone else gets ready to attack."

"So the ghosts have been planning something," Jazz said, less as a question and more as a statement that she was finally starting to believe herself. "We're gunna need some back up if we're facing another massive ghost invasion," she said as she began to ponder to herself whilst stroking her chin in thought.

"Guess it's a good thing I brought this along for you as well then," Kim said with a slight hint of relief as she unclipped a Fenton Peeler from her side and handed it to Jazz who seemed all too eager to have her hands on her personal favorite weapon.

"We're also gunna need to contact Tucker, and the girls," Danny said as he began typing commands into his transistor. "They should be out patrolling and need to be warned if something else hasn't already come up."

"Contact our parents too," Dani suggested. "Anyone with ghost fighting experience in case things get really ugly."

"Umm, I think things just got really ugly!" Kim suddenly shouted fearfully as her eyes began bugging out. The three others looked up and became quite fearful as well when they saw to their great surprise that a massive fishing boat was flying straight through the air, and it was aimed right at them.

* * *

**We got our first look at the PENT's capabilities by how it can trap multiple ghosts at once. We find out that an invasion is what the ghosts were planning, but how many are involved and how bad are things going to get? According to the cliffhanger I left you with, things are indeed going to get really ugly after this. **

**The next chapter is currently still being written and will incorporate elements from the previous story that some may recognize if they'd read the previous version. It won't be posted as quickly as these past ones have been, but it will be as soon as I have finished it and began work on the 6th chapter. I just want to make sure that all the elements of the coming fights will fit together smoothly. **


	5. Attack of the Giant Ecto-Puss

**As the name of the title suggests, they now have to do combat with a Giant Ecto-Puss. Anyone who read the previous version of this story will notice many differences and similarities in the fight. Also, this is the first of many chapters to retain its name from the previous version of this story. **

* * *

In the middle of Amity Park, sometime after the high school graduation ceremony had started, many reporters were gathered in the middle of the street outside town hall as they listened to a speech being given by Mayor Bobo the chimp.

"Mr. Mayor! What do you plan to do about the rising gas prices in our town?" a female reporter asked over the rest of the crowd.

Everyone quieted and held up microphones so he could be heard. "Ooh ooh aah aah aah," Mayor Bobo chirped in response to the question.

The crowd of reporters was over ecstatic at his response. "That is an excellent idea," one reporter commented as he took down notes.

"That will really clean up this town," another reporter said from the crowd.

"I can't believe no one else ever thought of doing this," a third reporter added.

"Will you be quiet!? We can't hear the mayor!" a fourth reporter yelled over the rest of the crowd.

From high above, on a building overlooking town square; Tucker, Sam, Valerie, Nicole and Becky sat on the roof while they watched the press conference below them. Nicole and Becky had taken to playing a game of go fish, having grown bored of the political jargon going on below them.

Valerie, in her ghost hunting suit, hovered slightly above the roof of the building. Sam and Tucker stood nearby as they looked down over the edge of the building at the field of reporters below them. Tucker seemed the least enthused and had even taken to folding his arms and glaring daggers at the chimp on the make-shift stage they used for these kinds of things.

"I still can't believe they're falling for all of that," Tucker said with a huff. "All he does is chirp, yet they eat it right up."

"Oh, will you give it a rest already," Sam scolded him. "Perhaps if you had even bothered to run for election, you'd have won," she nagged him. "Besides, you were only filling in until Vlad's term was up," she reminded him.

"What did you expect was gunna happen?" Valerie asked him, sounding quite serious, yet still with a mocking smirk. "That they'd just let you stay on as mayor without being voted into office?" she asked him mockingly.

"YES!" Tucker shouted with frustration before he reached down and picked up some sort of ecto-sniper. "Just let me take one shot at him," he said with desperation as he took aim into the crowd of people. His opportunity was stripped away when Sam yanked the ecto-sniper from his grip.

"Just keep a wary eye out," she warned him. "Remember, we're on watch here and Danny seemed quite convinced that with the graduation and the press conference, today would be the perfect time for a ghost to strike," she reminded him.

"And if anything does happen, we need to be ready and on full alert," Valerie added with a more serious tone. "It's only a matter of time, and we can't afford to let any spooks get by undetected."

"Got any eight's?" Becky asked, looking up at Nicole with a hint of desperation.

"Van los Pescados," Nicole answered in Spanish in a very bored tone. When she realized the confusion on Becky's face, she translated. "Go fish," she sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Little did any of them know; Skulker flew overhead invisibly as he made his way for the harbor only a few blocks away. It was quite ironic that despite Valerie's determination to not let any ghost go undetected, he had managed to fly right over without her detection equipment going off. He took no notice of them either as he flew by.

"Those reporters are gunna have a really BIG story to write about in just a few short minutes," he snickered to himself as he flew out over open water and became visible. He unclipped a Plasmius Thermos from his side and unscrewed the top partially before he tossed it into the air and let it drop towards the water. "Have fun," he said with another snicker before he made himself invisible again and flew off into the gloomy afternoon sky.

The thermos splashed into the water only moments later and began to sink rapidly. As soon as it hit the rocky bottom a few hundred feet down, the lid popped the rest of the way off, releasing a gigantic wave of green energy that grew and grew until it enveloped the entire underwater scene.

* * *

Somewhere near the docks a short distance away from where Skulker had tossed the Plasmius Thermos, fishermen loaded freshly caught fish into crates before storing them in a cooling truck for transportation out of the town. Their day wasn't made easier as fog was slowly rolling in from the harbor.

Idle conversation was yelled back and forth between the men as they worked, desperately trying to load their fish in crates to be transported elsewhere before nightfall, although the gloom that had befallen the city for several weeks had partially done that already.

Not far from the loading docks of the harbor, an elderly man walked towards a long wooden pier. He carried a small stool, a fishing rod and a bait box with him as he stepped off from the docks and onto the wooden pier.

Two homeless men sitting on cardboard boxes eating soup out of bowls looked up from their meal and watched as the man walked further out onto the pier. "Hey Joe!" one of the homeless men yelled out to him. "You gunna try and catch something on a day like this!?" he asked him as he yelled to carry his voice over the long distance between them.

"I hope so!" the elderly man yelled back. He then turned and continued walking down the pier. "You never know," he said to himself as he set his stool down at the end of the wooden pier. "I mean, today could be my lucky day."

"The only thing you're gunna catch is a cold!" the second homeless man yelled out to him before both homeless men started laughing to themselves as they went back to their soup.

The elderly fisherman put a worm onto the hook on his fishing pole. He cast it far out into the water before sitting on his stool. He started whistling to himself before he felt a slight tug on the line. "Hey! I got a bite!" he yelled back at the two homeless men.

They looked up from their soup and stared at each other with some surprise before they stood and watched as the elderly man slowly reeled in the line. Suddenly, whatever was on the line pulled the bobber below the water's surface and started pulling the line out of the fishing pole.

"Boy do I have a bite," the elderly fisherman said as he fought to keep his grip on the pole.

There was a large splash of water far out away from the dock as whatever it was that he had caught struggled to get free. "Hold onto him Joe, you got a big one baby," the first homeless man said.

"Oh so you wanna fight huh?" the elderly fisherman said with a grunt as he started to pull back on his fishing rod to pull the fish in.

Suddenly, the entire fishing rod was pulled from his hands and disappeared underwater, much to the elderly fisherman's disbelief. He looked from his hands towards the open water as a giant bulge a good twenty feet tall appeared in the water and made its way towards land.

"WHOA!" both homeless men gasped at the sight of the giant water bulge as it approached the wooden pier.

The elderly fisherman trembled at the sight of the giant water bulge as it got closer and closer. "Joe! Get out of there!" the second homeless man yelled to him.

He did as he was advised and started to run back towards land just as the bulge of water started to tear apart the wooden pier on impact. He was just barely able to stay ahead of the attacking water bulge. He jumped and landed on the concrete of the dock just as the last pieces of the wooden pier were torn apart.

"Hey, I made it!" he said excitedly before a giant, green tentacle came out of the water and wrapped itself around him. "YAAAAAAAH!" he screamed as he was lifted into the air and pulled into the water. The two homeless men looked at each other with terrified expressions before they ran away as fast as they could, dropping their soup bowls in the process.

The workers packing fish into crates heard the commotion and looked up from their work only to see a giant green blob of ecto-plasm come up out of the water. Eight tentacles protruded from it as it pulled itself out of the water and onto dry land.

Two eyes opened just before its mouth appeared. It roared loudly before using one of its large tentacles to grab an 18-wheeler truck packed with crated fish. It picked it up into the air and tilted it, dumping all of the fish into its mouth and eating them before it tossed the entire truck out into the harbor.

"Everybody run!" a man yelled as the Giant Ecto-Puss started to crawl towards them. Everyone started screaming and yelling as the Giant Ecto-Puss gave chase.

It grabbed individual people with its tentacles and ate them one at a time as it chased people into the streets. A speeding car screeched to a halt and crashed into one of its tentacles. The person driving screamed before the ecto-puss picked up the car and swallowed the entire thing.

"Where's Danny Phantom when you need him!?" a man yelled as he ran away from the attacking ghost. He didn't get far though. The Giant Ecto-Puss grabbed him, lifted him into the air, and tossed him into his mouth.

It gulped loudly as it swallowed the man, before it burped loud enough to shake the Earth. It roared loudly before it continued its rampage through town.

* * *

Back at the press conference, the ground shook violently. Everyone went quiet and looked around in confusion. Then the ground shook again, causing everyone and everything not secure to the ground to bounce a few inches off the ground.

A cop stepped away from his patrol car as it shook with the ground a third time. This third shake was enough to set off car alarms all along the street.

"What's going on?" one of the mayors guards dressed in black asked the other.

"I don't know," he responded. "Was there a parade scheduled for today that we just forgot about or something?" he asked as the ground shook a fourth time, violently enough to make a few people slip and fall to the ground.

"No, we don't have a parade scheduled until July 4th," the first guard said as he stood back onto his feet. He grabbed a light pole to support himself when the ground shook again.

A woman's screaming is heard coming from far down the street. Everyone looked in the direction of a large commotion as people ran around a building from another street. Suddenly the building at the street corner collapsed into the street, filling the air with concrete and debris. Then from out of the dust, multiple large tentacles appeared and grabbed multiple people before pulling them back into the debris.

"Get everyone out of here now!" the second guard yelled. Everyone started to scream and run away as the Giant Ecto-Puss emerged from the debris and started chasing after them. People ran down the street with the Giant Ecto-Puss in short pursuit. The Giant Ecto-Puss roared loudly before it stopped dead in its tracks. Someone it hadn't expected had gotten in its way.

Valerie, being the only patrolling member of the team that could fly at the moment, hovered on her glider in front of the Giant Ecto-Puss, defiantly. "Bout time there was a ghost attack," she said as she aimed her arm at the ghost as an ecto-blaster appeared out of the wrist of her suit. "Just didn't expect such a BIG surprise," she punned, managing to crack a smile within her helmet before she fired her weapon.

The Giant Ecto-Puss didn't even flinch as the blast bounced off its body and hit the side of a nearby building. It seemed quite annoyed with the ghost huntress for ruining its fun. It roared ferociously before it lashed out at her with its tentacles.

"Whoa!" Valerie yelled as she dodged out of the way of one of its tentacles, only to be caught in another. Her glider sped off without her as she was lifted higher into the air as her captor opened its mouth and prepared to eat her. "I am not about to become your dinner!" Valerie yelled as she used her only free arm and tossed an ecto-grenade that stuck to the tentacle that held her. It exploded with enough force to make the Giant Ecto-Puss let her go, but hardly enough damage was done to stop the creature. "YAAAAH!" Valerie screamed as she fell towards the ground, only to be saved when her glider came back around and caught her, speeding her off down the street where she flew behind an over-turned news van where the other four had been hiding.

The Giant Ecto-Puss had been too distracted by the small explosion to notice where she had fled to, so he took to chasing after people once again, causing as much havoc and destruction as it could along the way.

"If your blaster didn't work on it and an ecto-grenade had little effect, then our weapons are totally useless against this guy," Sam said with a little disappointment as she tossed away an ecto-bazooka that had been on her shoulder.

"Yeah, his skin is as hard as steel," Valerie said, figuring that's why her weapons were of little use against it.

"Now what do we do?" Tucker asked fearfully as the ground began to shake again.

"We need Danny and Danielle," Nicole answered, sounding much more determined than her senior teammate. "The ceremony must be almost over by now," she said as she looked up at the clock on town hall, reading nearly 7pm before a car was thrown into it.

"First thing we need to do, is get him away from all these people," Valerie suggested as the battle plan until their ghostly backup could arrive.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Becky asked. "He's taller than a house," she said as she waved her hand over her head. "And apparently blaster resistant," she added, referring to the fact that Valerie's weapons had no effect on it.

"Yes, but his attention is drawn to almost anything that moves," Valerie pointed out. "It's chasing people that run away from it; if I can just draw his attention onto me instead of everybody else, we might be able to draw him away."

"Even if that works, then what do you want us to do?" Nicole asked, growing frustrated. "Wash him up for ya?" she asked as she threw one of her hands into the air.

"The harbor!" Sam suddenly blurted out. The other four looked at her for elaboration. "He'll be more easily seen on the docks, so we'll have a better chance of taking him out without all these people and buildings getting in the way," she suggested.

"That's as good a plan as any," Valerie nodded in agreement. "You guys go ahead of me," she ordered as she stood up and jumped into the air so her glider materialized beneath her. "Weapons won't hurt him, so once I've drawn him out into the open, capture him with a Fenton Thermos," she suggested before she took flight once more.

They took off down the street towards the harbor as Valerie flew up so she was in front of the Giant Ecto-Puss again. "Miss me?" she taunted him as she blasted him in the face again with her wrist ray, only for the blast to bounce off again.

Again frustrated that it was being bothered by something as troublesome as a fly, the Giant Ecto-Puss growled before roaring at the ghost huntress. He lunged at her with his tentacles again, missing as she dodged around them and flew off in the other direction. She looked back to make sure he was actually following her this time. He certainly was, and after having lost her once before, he wasn't about to let her get away again.

The idea of getting him to follow Valerie had worked; he had abandoned his task of attacking people and chased her all the way back to the harbor. Not wanting to draw it out over the water, Valerie took a sharp turn at the docks to prevent the Giant Ecto-Puss from submerging itself in the water. It would be much harder to capture it if it wasn't above ground.

As the Giant Ecto-Puss slithered by the opening of another street, Tucker jumped out and aimed a pre-charged Fenton Thermos at the giant ghost. "Time to cage this beast," he said mockingly as he activated the thermos. The beam of blue energy struck the Giant Ecto-Puss, but miraculously dissipated on contact. The Giant Ecto-Puss shopped chasing after Valerie and glared at Tucker in annoyance before it roared loudly.

With it distracted yet again, Sam came up on its other side and fired her own thermos at the beast. Again, the beam of blue energy from the thermos only bounced off the creature's exterior. Valerie was right; with skin as hard as steel, any attacks would just bounce right off. Even the Fenton Thermos was useless against this guy, which was bad because they didn't have any other means of capturing him, let alone beating him.

The Giant Ecto-Puss, unsure of whom to go after looked back and forth between Sam and Tucker before it glared back up at Valerie, the one it had been chasing originally. It growled as it reached over with one of its tentacles and grabbed a fishing vessel out of the water with little effort and threw it in her general direction.

"Whoa!" Valerie yelled as she just barely managed to swerve out of the way of the flying boat as it soared over a few other buildings before coming back down, directly over where Danny and the girls had been just after saving Jazz from the ecto-vultures.

"Umm, I think things just got really ugly!" Kim suddenly shouted fearfully as her eyes began bugging out. The three others looked up and became quite fearful as well when they saw to their great surprise that the fishing boat was flying straight through the air, aimed right at them.

All four ducked under their arms as they crossed them over their heads and braced for impact, but Danny and Dani put in the added benefit of an energy shield made from their combined ecto-energy. At nearly twenty feet across, it easily surrounded all four of them before the boat struck. It smashed into thousands of wooden splinters on impact with the shield. It was destroyed and the street was littered with debris, but a twenty foot circle remained in the debris field with the four teens at the center.

"What did that, do you suppose?" Jazz asked after the energy barrier had been put down and after they had all come out of hiding behind their arms.

"The next ghoulish freak that we'll have to deal with tonight, probably," Danny sighed.

"I wonder what kind of ghost could throw an entire boat though," Dani wondered, more to herself as she began to hover in the air. She flew up towards the roof tops to get a better view. "The boat must have come from the harbor," she theorized as she began to look in that direction.

Danny flew up beside her as her eyes rested on something that made her freeze in horror as her eyes bugged out. "What's over there?" Danny asked her before he too saw what she saw. "You gotta be kidding me!" he half shouted in disbelief as his eyes began to bug out as well.

"What ghost is it?" Kim asked as she and Jazz flew up on Kim's glider. "Crud," they both groaned when they saw that off towards the harbor was a Giant Ecto-Puss that was roaring ferociously as it made its way back into the heart of town.

"If the others are supposed to be patrolling, then do you suppose they already know about this?" Dani asked, suddenly sounding fearful for their friend's lives.

"We'd better get over there and find out," Danny said with newfound determination before he took off in the direction the Giant Ecto-Puss was currently causing havoc. Dani wasted no time in taking off after him.

"Why an ecto-puss?" Jazz asked as if speaking to a higher power. "Why a Giant Frickin Ecto-Puss? Didn't we have enough trouble with the other two normal sized ones?"

"I guess fate just likes throwing us a curve-ball every now and then," Kim said with a shrug of her shoulders, but with her determination growing. She activated the rockets on her glider and sped off after the Phantom Siblings as they prepared to engage the Giant Ecto-Puss.

* * *

After realizing that the Fenton Thermos's, nor any of their weapons, weren't going to have any effect on the Giant Ecto-Puss, the teens decided that it would be best for them to take cover while they waited for the others to arrive. Sam and Tucker had long since discarded their weapons, they may not have worked, but at least they held him back a little bit, and had ducked behind a large chunk of concrete that had been torn off the side of a building. Nicole and Becky had joined them, but Valerie was still trying to evade the giant ghost.

Being the only one among them that flew, she was more easily discernible and so the Giant Ecto-Puss chose her to go after rather than trying to find the others among the debris that now littered the streets. She threw everything she had at the beast in order to shake it, but its tentacles just kept lashing out at her, no matter how many times she ducked and weaved through the air on her glider. She was growing tired and weary and was beginning to slow down. It was only a matter of time before she flew straight into a massive tentacle, knocking the wind out of her as her glider sped off before disappearing as it literally faded away.

The tentacle wrapped around her before she could try to escape again. Without any weapons, or even any ecto-grenades left to help her escape like last time, she was helpless as she was lifted high into the air as it prepared to drop her into its mouth. "Great, so this is how it ends," Valerie groaned, but fearing for her life. "In the belly of a giant ghost."

The Giant Ecto-Puss roared with delight at having finally caught what it had been trying to capture for several antagonizing minutes. It raised all of its tentacles into the air before letting them drop, one right down on the concrete slab of building the other four were hiding behind. Knowing they wouldn't escape in time, they all ducked for cover and huddled near the ground as they waited to be squashed to death.

A loud metallic 'thunk' reverberated around them, rather than the sounds of their bodies being broken. They all looked up to see three figures standing over them with their arms raised, holding back the giant tentacle from squashing them. Behind them, and closest to the concrete slab of building was Kim, fully dressed in her red ghost huntress suit. In front of them and some distance away was Jazz, suited up in the Fenton Peeler, though the armor appeared to be straining as it began to buckle. Floating above them was Dani. All three of them had used whatever enhanced strength they had to hold up the massive appendage, but their strength was waning and they couldn't hold its weight forever.

The Giant Ecto-Puss hadn't even noticed this slight development as it prepared to drop Valerie into its waiting mouth. Just before it could release her however, the tentacle that was holding her was suddenly hit by a blast of cold blue energy that froze a large portion of it. Quickly realizing that now was her chance, Valerie used her suits enhanced strength to extend her arms out to her sides, shattering the ice and allowing her to fall a bit before her glider materialized beneath her and flew her out of range of the Giant Ecto-Puss's waiting mouth.

She turned back and found that the ghost wasn't paying her any attention anymore. Instead, it had drawn its focus onto the attacker that had frozen part of its tentacle which was by now growing back after Valerie broke free from it a second time. Floating several yards away from her was Danny, and his hands were still glowing blue from the freezing energy he had just released.

"See, this is why I don't eat calamari," he said with a grin as he looked at Valerie and pointed his thumb at the Giant Ecto-Puss. "Because it'll just turn right around and try to eat me instead."

"Bout time you showed up," Valerie responded with a grin.

Back on the ground, the girls knew the Giant Ecto-Puss had been distracted when the pressure of trying to hold up the tentacle was greatly relieved. "It's distracted!" Jazz called out. "Dani, Now!" she shouted.

Dani built up her cold energy until her hair turned into ice and her body began letting off a blue haze. She released the cold energy through her hands and eyes, freezing a large portion of the tentacle above them. Kim and Jazz took care of the rest by blasting the frozen tentacle with energy rays from the weapons in their suits. The frozen tentacle shattered, raining down shards of ice around them.

The Giant Ecto-Puss roared in agony when another one of its limbs was effectively destroyed. Not wanting to risk being squashed again, or caught for that matter, Jazz grabbed Tucker and Becky while Kim grabbed Sam and Nicole. They ran away from the scene, further down the road to safety while Dani flew up to join Valerie and her brother. "What did we miss?" she asked when she reached them.

"This things been eating people," Valerie answered with a scowl. This sent shivers down Dani's spine at the thought of people actually dying as a result of a ghost attack. That hadn't happened for as long as she could remember. "We were wondering if you'd ever even show up," Valerie added as she looked down at the Giant Ecto-Puss that had finished regrowing both of its damaged tentacles and looked absolutely furious. It was about ready to attack again.

"Guess it's a good thing Jazz got kidnapped then after all," Danny was with a grin as he glanced at Dani. "Otherwise, we might not have shown up when we did."

"Wait, Jazz got kidnapped from the graduation ceremony?" Valerie asked, completely bewildered by the statement.

"Yeah, we'll tell you about it later," Dani said as the Giant Ecto-Puss finally lashed out at them. She and Danny simply turned intangible to avoid it, but Valerie, still winded from running from this thing earlier, just barely made it out of the way. "You alright there Val?" she asked, noticing her exhausted condition.

"Out of breath," Valerie gasped. She was clearly winded from her earlier exertion. "I can't do this for much longer," she warned them.

"Well we're still fresh, so why don't you go take a breather?" Danny suggested as Dani gave a nod in agreement. "You can go and find the others while you rest," he added as they all managed to dodge another tentacle that was swung at them.

Valerie didn't argue when given the option to rest. She was tired and when she dove out of the way of the last tentacle, she hovered further out of its range. "None of our weapons would work on this guy," she warned them. "Neither would a Fenton Thermos, its skin is as hard as steel," she added before she turned and flew into the streets to take cover and find the others.

"Steel huh?" Danny said as he and Dani looked back down at the creature as it swung another tentacle at them that they easily avoided. "Well our attacks are more effective than a blaster any day," he said with a grin.

He and Dani built up charges in their hands before they both fired twin blasts. Both hit the beast and bounced off without so much as making it flinch. It merely dusted itself off before glaring at the duo. They merely cocked their eyebrows before they charged up more energy which they fired together, forming the blasts into one attack. The creature roared loudly, allowing the attack to go into its mouth and down its throat. It closed its mouth and burped green smoke, having not been affected by the attack.

"What is with this guy?" Dani asked, dumbfounded that even their attacks weren't causing it any damage.

"Well, if we can't blast him then we'll just have to beat him into a pulp," Danny growled as the creature lashed out at them with more tentacles.

After dodging a few of them, Danny charged for the creature, catching it slightly off guard because it had been expecting another ecto-blast from the duo. Danny pulled back a fist and charged it with energy before he brought it forward in a super-powered punch to the Giant Ecto-Puss's head. The resulting impact actually made the Giant Ecto-Puss move a little bit. Its head swayed backwards as its eyes closed shut tight. It seemed to have suffered only a minor headache, Danny wasn't as lucky.

"OWW!" he yelled as he shook his hand back and forth before he started blowing on it as tears began to build up in the corner of his eyes. "Skin of steel, no kidding," he groaned as Dani came up beside him.

"We need more powerful attacks if we're gunna beat this guy; perhaps we can use our Ghostly Wails?" she suggested. It was their most powerful technique after all.

"No," Danny answered as he shook his head. "Those attacks really drain our energy," he reminded her. "Besides, you can't use your Ghostly Screech without reverting back to your human form yet. But I do have another idea as to how we can give our powers a little boost," he said with a grin. "Can you give me your thermos?" he asked as he held out his hand, not the one he had used to punch the creature.

She nodded and handed it over after unclipping it from her belt. He unclipped the one from his belt and put the two tops together, securing them until they locked together. He then pressed the suction button on Dani's, transferring the ecto-vultures he had caught in his into hers. After the process was done he gave her back her thermos before he shrunk the transistor's thermos into its compact size. He pushed the blue button on the device and stored the compacted thermos inside before he tossed the whole thing to Dani.

"Use the gauntlets," he suggested as he went back to rubbing his hand. "I'd use it but my hand is still throbbing. They should provide the extra kick we need to beat this guy."

"I'm way ahead of ya," Dani said with a smirk after she had pushed the green button, activating the device, allowing it to transform and morph around her hands until they had formed the Ghost Gauntlets. "Told ya I was gunna kick some serious butt with these," she added with a wicked grin as she punched the two gauntlets together, sending off blue sparks of energy.

She immediately charged the Giant Ecto-Puss with one of her fists pulled back. The gauntlet began glowing blue as she built up her energy. The ecto-puss, retaliating in its own way, tilted its head forward and lunged towards the girl, intending to slam into her with the top of its head.

"Steel Skin, meet Titanium Fist!" Dani yelled as her glowing, gauntleted fist shot forward and impacted the side of the ecto-puss's head. In an explosion of blue light energy, the Giant Ecto-Puss's massive body was blown backwards, several hundred feet down the road until it crashed into the side of a building, causing it to collapse beneath it. "Ten-fold, huh!?" Dani said with delight as she looked at her gauntleted fist as it continued to give off a blue mist. "This I can get used to," she said with a wicked snicker.

She then raised both gauntleted fists over her head and energized them with blue energy that began to pulsate. She shot her hands forward, releasing a powerful wave of blue energy that sped down the street and impacted the Giant Ecto-Puss before it could recover from the previous attack. It disappeared in a flash of blue light that entirely engulfed him. The victory was not to be had though, for as soon as the light had faded, all that remained of the impact was the destroyed remains of the building the Giant Ecto-Puss had crushed under its weight.

"Huh, where'd it go?" Dani asked herself, bewildered and disbelieving that her attack could have completely vaporized it, considering none of their other attacks hadn't had any effect at all. A ten-fold boost wasn't going to make that much of a difference.

"Dani! Beneath you!" Danny called out, warning her of an oncoming danger.

She had been looking around her in all directions when he called out to her. She stopped glancing from side to side and looked down at the Giant Ecto-Puss which had begun smirking eagerly. He didn't appear to have retained any damage from her attack. Perhaps he had regenerated like he had done with his tentacles. Despite Danny's warning, she didn't have time to react as he brought up one of his massive tentacles and swung it at her, swatting her into the side of a building like a fly. Unable to retain her flight, she fell backwards, away from the building and began to fall straight towards the Giant Ecto-Puss's open waiting mouth.

"Eat this!" Dani yelled when she realized she was mere moments away from being eaten. As she fell, she built up more blue energy in her gauntleted hands before she fired, just after entering the creature's mouth. Its eyes widened as she shot her blast down his throat, propelling herself back out of his mouth and high into the air, out of his reach. "Way too close to being made into dinner," she sighed with relief. Too bad the fight wasn't won just yet.

The Giant Ecto-Puss began to swish the blue energy around in its mouth like mouth-wash before it began to gargle, opening its mouth enough to let some of the light from the blue energy to escape. It then glared at the ghost girl and smirked slightly with its mouth still open before it exhaled deeply, sending the powerful beam of blue energy directly back at the sender.

Dani's eyes widened fearfully when she realized her attack had been redirected and was aimed straight at her. She braced for impact but was suddenly knocked aside as Danny rushed in. He slammed into her with his own body before he contorted his waist into a funky, spectral form; allowing the powerful beam of blue energy to pass by him harmlessly as it made its way higher into the sky before it exploded in a massive wave of blue light and energy that dissipated a few stormy clouds, allowing a glimpse of the sunlit sky before the clouds rolled back in, obscuring the view in overcast.

What the Phantom Duo didn't realize until the last minute was that when Danny slammed himself into Dani to get her out of the way of her own rebounded attack, the Fenton Thermos she had clipped to her belt had broken loose and spun in the air before it began to fall. It sped passed the duo who only realized that it had come loose at that moment. Neither had time to reclaim it before it fell into the Giant Ecto-Puss's waiting mouth. It snapped its jaws shut and smirked up at the duo.

"Now that was way too close," Danny said, referring to Dani's statement when she had propelled herself away from the creature before being eaten. "Too bad he got the thermos," he added with a frown. "That had those other ecto-pusses in it, and those stupid birds," he added, with more frustration.

"Just be glad it wasn't one of us," Dani said to be on the brighter side of things. "Thanks for the save back there by the way," she thanked him open heartedly.

"You're welcome," he responded, not taking his eyes off their opponent in case he tried to strike again while they had their attention even slightly diverted. "But let's not celebrate yet, we're running out of tricks here, and fast," he reminded her.

"And these are useless if he can just rebound the boosted energy right back at us," Dani added as she held up her gauntleted hands. She pressed the square buttons on the backs of the gloves, reverting them back into their base forms before they too reverted back into the transistor that secured itself around her wrist.

"We need to go to Plan C," Danny suggested. "Whatever that is," he added with a growl as he scowled at the giant creature as it continued to sneer at them from below.

"I think I know what Plan C is," Dani as she looked off beyond Danny. "And you're really not gunna like it," she added as her eyes began to grow wider as she pointed in the direction she was looking.

Danny turned and followed her gaze until he saw what she was referring to. "JAZZ! KIM! NO!" he yelled when he saw them speeding down the road, directly towards the Giant Ecto-Puss.

Jazz, still in the Fenton Peeler, rode on the back of Kim's glider as they sped down the street. She jumped off just as Kim turned to fly off and take the ecto-puss from another direction, leaving the armor clad girl to fly through the air, directly at the ecto-puss's head. Jazz turned her body and raised one of her arms so she could use her momentum against it. "ARGH!" she yelled before she made contact with the side of the creature, elbowing it with her arm. There was a loud 'SNAP' and the crunch of metal before Jazz began to scream in agony. "YAAAAH!" she screamed as she cradled her arm with the other as she began to fall.

The Giant Ecto-Puss, again bothered by such minor disturbances, slightly turned its head and growled before lashing out at the armor clad girl with one of its tentacles. It smashed into her, crunching more metal as it swatted her away, sending her crashing into the ground, rolling and skidding along the pavement as pieces of her armor broke off and littered the ground, until she came to a stop, lying on her side as she continued to cradle her arm.

"JAZZ!" Danny and Dani yelled fearfully before they took off to her aid, tossing all caution to the wind and ignoring their battle with the Giant Ecto-Puss to make sure she was alright. They arrived at her side to find her shaking and whimpering in pain. They helped her to sit up and remove her helmet where it became clear to them that she was in enough pain to make her eyes swell with tears.

"Guys," she croaked. "I think my arm's broken," she sobbed fearfully before she tried to lift it, only to scream out in pain again.

"I'm surprised your whole body isn't," Danny said scoldingly, but keeping his voice soft to not upset her more than she already was. "Didn't Valerie, or the others, warn you what we were up against after you took them to safety?" he asked her.

"No," Jazz again croaked as she shook her head. "They did try telling us something, but we hurried back here to help you guys. They didn't have any weapons, so we figured it was best to leave them behind because they couldn't defend themselves anymore," she said with sobs and a few winces as she tried to adjust her arm into a less painful position.

"And neither could you," Dani informed her. "Valerie warned us that that thing has skin as hard as steel," she told her older sister. "You're armor didn't stand a chance against that thing all by itself."

"Let's hope that Kim's suit can hold up a little better than her armor," Danny said with more worry as he looked up at the Giant Ecto-Puss who had found a new victim to target.

Kim sped along on her glider as she charged the Giant Ecto-Puss. Having drawn its attention, it attacked her instead of the others by lashing out with its tentacles. She maneuvered around them with near expert precision as she drew close enough to throw three ecto-grenades that stuck to the side of its head. The creature glanced at the three grenades as they beeped a count down. When all three stopped beeping, they exploded, though the creature's hardened exterior was hardly damaged, leaving it relatively unfazed.

"Ineffective?" Kim asked herself with some confusion before she had to dodge more tentacles that were lashed out at her. "Alright, if my weapons won't work, then I'll try to disorient it," she suggested to herself. She reached behind her back and brought forth an ecto-blaster, taking aim at the giant creature.

Pressing a button on her glider with one of her feet, she rocketed forward, dodging more tentacles and firing rapidly at the creature as she circled around it. It tried to follow her with its gaze, even spinning its head around in a full circle, twisting its body into a knot as the blasts from Kim's weapon simply bounced off. Realizing it had been fooled, the Giant Ecto-Puss growled as it morphed its body back into its original shape before it lashed out at Kim again.

She was starting to tire from dodging its tentacles so often, and it showed when she was suddenly knocked off her glider and caught in one of its tentacles. She was hung upside down with her arms dangling as she was brought back to face the threatening beast. It smirked and growled at her as it eyed her like a delicious meal.

"You're gunna regret looking at me like that," Kim said as she raised both of her arms, forming ecto-blasters from both of her wrists as well as missile launchers from both of her shoulders. She fired all four at the same time, striking the creature directly in one of the eyes. It roared out in agony, letting go of its captive, letting her fall and roll to the ground. "Ugh," she groaned before she was suddenly picked back up. She found herself once again face to face with the creature, only this time, one of its eyes was tightly closed and it was snarling at her with a burning fury. "Or maybe I'm gunna regret doing that," she said to herself regrettably.

Before she could retaliate again, she was tossed into the giant creature's mouth and instantly swallowed with a loud gulp. With her out of the way, the Giant Ecto-Puss looked back at the other three with a wicked grin of victory.

"KIM!" Danny and Dani yelled in absolute terror before Danny immediately took off after the creature with fury burning in his eyes. He had just watched one of his friends get eaten and possibly killed, and he was gunna do whatever it took to save her, if he could. He built up as much energy in the back of his throat and inhaled as much as he could before he released his Ghostly Wail, directly in the creature's face.

The creature recoiled from the direct attack and used two of its tentacles to cover the sides of its head to keep out the intense sound waves that were pummeling it. It opened the eye that wasn't damaged and glanced at the ghost hero before it reached out with another tentacle, wrapping it tightly around him with enough force to crush him, ceasing his attack.

"YAAAH!" Danny screamed as he was squeezed tighter and tighter in the Giant Ecto-Puss's grasp. It snickered at him before it opened its mouth and prepared to drop him in, but something made it close its mouth as a look of surprise spread across its face. Danny felt the pressure around him lessen and he chanced a glance at the creature as it looked down towards what would have been its stomach.

It roared in agony as its stomach suddenly imploded into itself. His grip on Danny slackened enough for him to fight his way free. He hovered in the air as the Giant Ecto-Puss continued to roar in agony. A light blue glow could be seen through its skin deep within its body as its stomach continued to implode. It was as if the soft blue glow was sucking him in from the inside.

The creature's tentacles retracted until he was nothing more than a large blob of ecto-plasm with an ecto-puss's face. Its body continued to shrink until the blue glow began to illuminate from its eyes and mouth before the green disappeared completely. It gave out one last roar before whatever was left exploded in a flash of blue swirling light that sucked it into a Fenton Thermos being held by none other than Kim herself. She managed to recap the thermos before she fell to her hand and knees.

Danny descended down to her to find that she was covered in green ecto-plasm that could only have come from the creature's stomach. Where it dripped off her body, it puddled on the ground, causing it to fizzle and dissolve away the pavement, luckily her suit remained undamaged and immune to the stomach acids. Probably why she had survived while so many others that had been eaten had not.

"That was probably the most disgusting experience I have ever had," Kim groaned as she finally managed to stand on her feet. She looked down at the Fenton Thermos as it began beeping. A look at the thin display panel read, 'Containment Device Full', in red lettering. "No duh," Kim chuckled. "That thing was as big as a house," she said referring to the size of the Giant Ecto-Puss in regards to how much space it must take up inside the thermos. "Good thing this thing was in there, otherwise I might have been barbecued," she said as she looked herself over to examine her suit.

"Looks like it managed to hold up alright in the stomach acid," Danny said as a plus as he found a portion of her that wasn't covered and touched it so he could make her intangible. The acidic ecto-plasm fell right off, leaving her good as new. "And don't forget, that thing has a few cellmates now," Danny said, referring to the ecto-vultures and the other two ecto-pusses that were also confined to the thermos.

"Well now that that's finally over, perhaps we should go look for the others so we can head back home?" Kim suggested as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

"We might need to go to the hospital first," Danny said with a bit of irritation as he began to walk passed her to where Dani and remained behind to protect Jazz. "You might have gone unscathed, but Jazz wasn't so lucky," he informed her.

"What!?" Kim gasped in shock before she turned and ran towards Jazz as Dani helped her to her feet. She was still cradling her arm against her side as she whimpered from the pain. Tears were still streaming down her face. "Oh no, what happened?" she asked fearfully.

"I think I broke my arm when I slammed into that thing," Jazz groaned. "I didn't know it had skin as hard as steel."

"No wonder all of my attacks kept bouncing off it," Kim pondered to herself when she made the connection.

"That must have been how you were able to trap it in the thermos," Danny began to speculate. "From the outside, the thermos didn't affect it, but you got it from the inside where it was unprotected."

"Yeah, but now we've gotta figure out what to do with him," Kim said solemnly as she looked at the thermos in her hand before she clipped it to her side.

"We have other matters to attend to right now," Danny said, changing the subject to something a bit more urgent that required their attention. "We need to call up our parents and get Jazz here to the hospital."

As soon as he was done making this statement, there was a small explosion, like some kind of launcher being fired. Danny was suddenly knocked off his feet before he could move and crashed into the ground in the fetal position, trapped in a net of glowing blue energy. He looked up angrily at the attacker. The others looked up too and saw Skulker hovering over them with his arm extended towards Danny, a net launcher still protruding from his arm.

"You're not leaving yet, Ghost Child," Skulker said with a mischievous grin. "Not when the fight is just starting to get interesting."

* * *

**I would just like to point out something before anyone starts jumping on my back about it. **

**The reason being that they are unable to capture the Giant Ecto-Puss in the Fenton Thermos while Skulker was able to capture it with the Plasmius thermos can be narrowed down to two possibilities. The first being that Vlad's thermos is stronger than the Fenton Thermos and so has a stronger suction. He was always finding ways to improve upon the Fenton's inventions, why not the thermos too. The second could be that Skulker had to get himself eaten in order to capture it just like Kim did. **

**Also, it can be speculated that because Vlad was always experimenting with ghosts, he could have provided the Giant Ecto-Puss with a hardened exterior to reflect damaging attacks, hence why it was so resistant. **

**We also got another taste of how the PENT can be used in combat, too bad even it has its limitations and only provided a small key role in the fight. **

**As Skulker has just implied, the fight has only really just started, so there will be a lot more to come soon. I have not yet started re-writing the next chapter, but some if not most of the material is going to be reused from a chapter from the previous version of this story, so it shouldn't take me too long to get it posted. **


	6. Powers Gained, and Powers Lost

**Another chapter, written and posted. This rewrite is coming along smoothly. The battle continues as Skulker, as well as a few other enemy ghosts, join the fray. Who will come out on top is anyone's guess at this point. **

* * *

Danny remained in the fetal position on the ground within the net of glowing blue energy that had surrounded him. He watched with anticipation as Skulker descended and landed on the pavement a short distance away. "The vulture's, the ecto-pusses, big and small, all ghosts that you take pleasure in hunting for sport," Danny said with an angered glare. "I should've guessed that it was you behind all of this?" he added as his eyebrows furrowed into a scowl. "Tell me, how many other butts am I gunna have to kick and then cram into a Fenton Thermos tonight?" he asked as the ghost hunter approached him.

"Only the pawns will be trapped in your puny thermoses tonight," Skulker answered with a wicked grin as he looked down on his prey. "And who ever said that I was the one behind all of this?" he asked the ghost hero as he waved his arms around to indicate the previous destruction caused by the Giant Ecto-Puss.

Before Danny could ask him what any of that meant, another, more feminine voice called out. "Hey! Get away from him!" Dani yelled out as she stood defiantly behind Skulker who turned in her direction and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Or," she began to say as she took a more defensive stance. "Do I need to remind you of the butt whooping I gave you last time?" she asked with a cocky grin.

"HAHAHAHA!" Skulker bellowed with laughter, making Dani start to feel a little uneasy. "As if," he responded when he was done laughing, though he continued to snicker towards the Ghost Girl. "If I recall, you had a tremendous power boost that faded away when you exerted yourself. Once it did…well," he said as he too began to grow a little cocky. "Need I remind you of the butt whooping I gave you last time?" he mocked her by using the same line she had just used on him.

Dani thought she could gain the upper hand against him by bluffing, but he had called her bluff and threw it back in her face. Her confidence fell sharply and she began to grow nervous when Skulker turned to face her instead of Danny. She took a step back as if hesitating on deciding her next move when Skulker hammered another nail into her coffin.

"Of course if you'd rather, you can replace him in my trophy room?" he suggested to her as an alternative for him leaving Danny alone. "I can lay out your pelt on the floor at the foot of my bed," he taunted her. "Or I can cut off your head, and mount it on the wall. I've got the perfect spot next to the fire place that I've been saving for the Ghost Boy, but I'm sure the head of the Ghost Girl will look just as stunning," he said with a wicked sneer.

"You are completely insane!" Dani half yelled, mostly with disgust as she shook her head of the images he had placed in her subconscious. "A Psychopath! A Nut Case! A..a…"she stuttered to think of what else he could be before it hit her and all her fear suddenly began to drain away and was replaced with a look of vengeance.

Skulker noticed the sudden change in attitude and instantly knew what she was thinking. "Say it," he said angrily as he squinted his eyes at her.

"A Froot-_Loop_," she answered tauntingly, making a slight popping noise with her lips to further emphasis her point by agitating him.

This pushed Skulker over the edge; he knew that was Danny's signature nickname for Vlad, but to hear himself being called that, by her none the less, was absolutely infuriating. He seethed with anger before he suddenly lunged for the girl, his hands outstretched as he intended to wrap them around her throat so he could squeeze the life out of her.

Dani only smirked before she went intangible and sank through the pavement. Skulker's hands dug into the pavement where she had been before he turned around to see her phase back up through the pavement behind him. She had her back to him, but she had one of her legs raised as she built up energy in the sole of that foot. She spun around, swinging her leg and releasing a disk of energy from her foot.

This time, Skulker successfully evaded the attack. A pair of wings, each with a rocket booster, extended out on either side of his shoulders. The boosters activated, propelling him skyward as Dani's disk of energy struck the ground and exploded. Having avoided the attack, Skulker prepared his next one. He produced a blaster from the gauntlet of his suit and aimed at the Ghost Girl.

Dani looked up when she heard him fire the blast of energy at her. She gasped fearfully as she instinctively brought both of her hands over her head. She swung them both down until they were stretched out in front of her. Her hands began glowing with green energy as she managed to produce a square reflective shield of energy that protected her from Skulker's attack. The energy struck the shield and dissipated.

As soon as she lowered the energy shield, Skulker swooped down and swung his fist directly into her stomach, sending her careening backwards as she crashed into the pavement and rolled to a stop with her arms clenched around her midsection where Skulker had punched her. "I think I provoked him a bit too much," she coughed, but with a grin as she pushed herself up and stumbled to her feet.

Swooping down, Skulker lashed out at her as a glowing green blade extended from the gauntlet of one of his arms. He slashed at her, only to miss when she jumped high into the air. He growled up at her as she raised her arms over her head and began charging a ball of pulsating green energy.

"ARGH!" Dani yelled as she threw her arms forward in order to launch her attack, but a sudden 'TWANG' hit her in the back of the head, forcing her to release her energy too early, sending it flying off into the side of a building, causing most of it to crumble into the street. "What the!" she exclaimed with surprise before she reached back with one hand and felt that a metal claw had secured itself around her neck from behind.

She turned her head slightly so she could get a better look at what had caught her and followed the claw up a metal arm that rose up and attached to Technus. He had extended one of his arms in its entirety to grab her by the back of her neck. "Well, well, well, what have we gotten ourselves into this time?" he asked her as she tried to pry the claw away from her neck. "This looks eerily familiar, doesn't it?" he asked her mockingly before he stroked his chin in thought. "But, something's missing," he began to elaborate before it hit him. "Oh that's right!" he said when he had a sudden revelation.

He glared at her with a malicious smirk before electricity began to course down the length of his arm. Dani began to panic before she felt the surge of electricity course through her body. She screamed at the top of her lungs as sparks of electricity arced around her.

"HEY!" Skulker yelled out angrily, distracting Technus enough to make him stop sending the electrical charge through his arm and into the Ghost Girl whose body was starting to smoke. "She's mine to hunt!" he yelled at the technology loving ghost.

"Not today she's not!" Technus argued back. "You oughta get in line, Bonehead; I've had a grudge against this one a lot longer than you have." He then began to swing his arm, and Dani, around until she was smashed into the side of a building. He swung her around again, bringing her high into the air before he swung her back down into the street where she smashed into the pavement at full force. "Go back to distracting the Ghost Boy!" he practically ordered Skulker as he glanced away from Dani to look at him directly.

Skulker seethed with anger at being addressed in such a way by Technus. Being distracted by his own anger, he didn't see Kim run up to Danny and try to pull at the glowing binding that still had him trapped on the pavement in the fetal position. Jazz, having been under Kim's protection, was nearby and managed to wobble her way over to them as Kim struggled with the binding energy.

"I can't break this stuff," Kim groaned after giving up on trying to break it enough to release him. "Can't you just phase out of it or something?" she asked him desperately.

"Don't you think I've tried that?" Danny asked her angrily, as if he hadn't thought of doing something like that from the start. "And it won't let me augment my power either," he said as he tried to reposition himself inside the net. "I can't focus on any of my powers."

"That's because those Spectral Bindings are designed to refocus any energy they absorb from you and use them to keep you contained," Skulker explained. All three of them looked up to see him standing only a few yards away from them. He had his arms folded and was grinning at them. "I've tested them myself on other ghosts, you're not breaking free with your current power level, Whelp!" he chuckled.

"Then you let him go!" Kim demanded angrily. "Or we'll make you!"

"And how do you plan on making me do that?" Skulker asked as he unfolded his arms. "I'm quite interested in what you have planned to make me let go of my prize," he added with a wicked sneer. In response, Kim reached over her shoulder and produced an ecto-bazooka, but before she could aim she was blasted off her feet and thrown backwards. She landed on the ground behind Danny, dropping the bazooka and rolling to a stop.

Jazz had watched as he friend was blasted through the air and, despite her injury, raised her uninjured arm and aimed the blaster of her Fenton Peeler at the Ghost Hunter. Before she could fire, a rope of green energy was wrapped around her arm before she was pulled off her feet. "YAAH!" she screamed as she was thrown to Skulker's feet with her arms sprawled out to her sides. Skulker grabbed her uninjured hand and pinned it to the ground while he grabbed her injured arm and twisted it behind her back, holding it there so he could keep her pinned. Jazz screamed out in blinding agony as her already heavily injured arm was twisted behind her back, possibly making it even worse.

"JAZZ!" Danny called out in horror at seeing his sister screaming from the pain she was being forced to endure. He glanced up at Dani as she too began to scream at the top of her lungs. She was being forced to endure a different kind of pain, but she was in just as much agony. Technus was shocking her through the metal claw on her neck again. The voltage must have gone up because the sparks were bigger and brighter and Technus wasn't letting up. He only laughed sinisterly as the Ghost Girl underwent the excruciating torture.

To Dani, the pain was unbearable. She didn't know if anyone was coming to help her, if they even could. She knew, deep down, that she was on her own through all of it this time. She had seen Danny get trapped, Jazz was practically dead in the water, and Kim would no doubt be trying to help if she could, but she was preoccupied with just trying to get to her own feet.

"No, I'm not gunna let it end this way," Dani groaned through the pain the electricity was causing her. She tensed her body as much as she could, tightening her hands into fists at her side as she tried to focus on her powers so she could break free.

"Ah, ah, ah," Technus said as he wagged one of his fingers. "You're the reason I was forced to downgrade the last time we encountered one another," he informed the girl. "I'm not gunna let you go until the fireworks have ended, and guess who's the Grand Finale!" he shouted with joy before he increased the voltage that was surging through her body.

Dani began to scream at the tops of her lungs again as the pain multiplied her agony. Her eyes widened as she could no longer keep them closed. She began to black out as her vision faded, though her eyes remained open as they began to glow with a bright white light. Her pupils faded before her face became enraged. She stopped screaming and instead started growling as her arms shot up from her sides and grabbed tightly onto the metal claw at her neck.

"Huh?" Technus gasped with some surprise. "She shouldn't even be able to move, how is she doing that?" he asked himself.

Her grip on the metal claw tightened and it began to buckle. She squeezed down as hard as she could before she ripped her hands aside, tearing the metal claw to pieces and dropping whatever remained to the ground below her.

"No! Impossible!" Technus yelled in horror as his arm retracted and returned to normal.

Dani continued to float in the air as the sparks that had been coursing through her finally faded. Her ghostly glow was slightly thicker and appeared to be flowing around her. Her body seemed much more toned than usual, giving the illusion that she was in greater physical condition than she really was. Her eyes glowed brightly as she tried to focus her energy, but it quickly faded as she reverted back to her normal ghost form. Her muscles shrank and her ghostly glow returned to normal as her eyes faded back to neon-green. She appeared slightly dazed and grabbed her head. "What just happened?" she asked herself.

Technus was speechless and Skulker, having watched the whole thing from the ground where he still had Jazz pinned, was absolutely horrorstruck. "She can still do that?" he asked himself before he looked down at the girl he had pinned to the ground. Her screams were dying down as she was beginning to lose her breath. She had resorted to soft whimpers in the hopes that her pain wouldn't intensify. "Better finish up here while she's still distracted." He tightened his grip on Jazz's injured arm, erupting more screams of agony from her.

"NOOOO!" Danny screamed from the net that had him trapped several yards away. Skulker looked up as the glowing net that had been blue began glowing white. A look of dread appeared in his eyes as the net disintegrated. It absorbed the power he released, but it had reached its capacity and dissolved when it became too much to handle.

In a flash of blinding white light, Danny jumped to his feet and stood in a slightly crouched position as his power continued to grow. His ghostly glow became thicker and began to flow around his body. His pupils disappeared as his eyes began to glow with a bright white light. Even his muscles were starting to expand a little, making him seem more toned than he really was.

"GET OFF HER!" Danny screamed with absolute fury before he lunged for Skulker who was absolutely petrified by Danny's display of power. Before he could react, Danny slammed his entire body into Skulker's, knocking the wind out of him and sending him skidding across the pavement for several yards before he rolled to a stop. He looked up and was completely petrified by Danny's appearance.

With the pressure on her arm finally released, Jazz rolled onto her side and lay her injured arm across her stomach. Kim ran up to her side and knelt by her side before they looked up at Danny as he hovered over them. He was still glowing with white energy and he looked extremely irritated; good thing he wasn't enraged at them or they might have been even more mortified than they already were.

Jazz and Kim looked up when they heard someone else coming up behind them. They weren't expecting Valerie, Sam and Tucker to run up the street to help. They immediately came to a halt when they saw Danny hovering over Jazz and Kim, glowing like a guardian angel.

"Whoa!" all three of them gasped at the sight of Danny as his ghostly glow, as well as the rest of his body, returned to normal. "What happened to him?" they asked before they noticed Skulker several yards away. He was getting back to his feet and his armored suit was smoking slightly. They all looked up when they heard someone screaming above them. They all ducked as Technus fell from the sky and crashed into the ground several yards from them in the other direction that Skulker was from Danny.

Dani descended and hovered above Jazz and Kim, facing Technus so her back was to her brother. "You too huh?" she asked him when she noticed his breathing was labored.

"I don't remember what happened," Danny responded as he wiped away sweat from his forehead. "I just knew I was in some kind of blind fury, and it wiped out a lot of my energy."

"Same here," Dani said nervously as Technus struggled to his feet. "So, if we manage to get rid of these two clowns, what are the chances of us taking care of any other ghosts that come after them?" she asked without taking her eyes of Technus as he glared at the duo.

"Don't know," Danny responded before he chanced a glance at Kim and Jazz below them. "Get Jazz to the safety of the others," he ordered Kim who was helping Jazz to her feet by supporting some of her weight by holding her uninjured arm across her shoulders.

Kim wasted no time in dragging Jazz over to the other three. "What happened to Nicole and Becky?" Kim asked when she had dragged Jazz close enough to them.

"Sent them home," Valerie answered. "They weren't experienced enough for an all-out invasion and things were dangerous enough with the Giant Ecto-Puss," she said as she began looking around. "But at least you guys figured out how to get rid of it," she mentioned when the giant ghost wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Had to trap it in a Fenton Thermos after being swallowed," Kim answered. "It was very unpleasant," she said with a groan as she transferred Jazz to Sam's waiting support.

"I'll bet," Sam replied as she supported Jazz in the same way, with her uninjured arm across her shoulders. "Of course I'd probably rather be in that things stomach than Tucker's," she chanced a small chuckle at Tucker's expense.

"Hey, my stomach can't be that bad," he replied with a scowl. "That thing was eating people!" he pointed out to her.

"Speaking of which," Valerie interrupted. "How did you survive?" she asked Kim who had turned her attention back to the Phantom Siblings as they prepared to dodge attacks from both Skulker and Technus.

"Its stomach acids weren't strong enough to melt through my suit," Kim answered. "Now back to the matter at hand; who's gunna stay behind to watch Jazz while we go back to help them?" she asked, turning back to Sam, Tucker and Valerie.

"What happened to her?" Tucker asked, eyeing the way Jazz held her left arm close to her stomach.

"I think I broke my arm when I slammed into the Giant Ecto-Puss," Jazz answered through sobs, she was clearly still in pain. "Steel Skin; and Skulker pinning me to the ground with it didn't help any."

"We don't have any more weapons," Sam said, finally understanding that Jazz was officially out of commission. "You two go back," she said glancing from Kim to Valerie.

They nodded in agreement before they turned and found that the Phantom Siblings had propelled themselves high into the air to avoid being struck by an ecto-energy blast from one of Skulker's weapons and an electro-energy blast from Technus. Both attacks collided where the siblings had been, but their new height gave them a slight advantage.

"One!" Danny called out as he charged his hands with ecto-energy.

"Two!" Dani called out as she flew up directly behind him, also whilst charging her hands with ecto-energy.

They raised their hands over their heads and prepared to fire before the clouds turned green and began to swirl around them. "Three!" a raspy, wheezy voice called out from all around them. The siblings were so shocked by the interruption that the energy they had built up fizzled out before they were both struck by several ecto-energy beams fired at them simultaneously from within the green clouds that surrounded them.

When the energy blasts stopped, Danny and Dani were allowed to recover as their bodies began to let off green smoke. They looked up with a mix of anger and confusion before the clouds began spinning and morphing together until they formed another giant ghost with black body armor and a green twister-like spectral tail.

"So, the rumors being spread around in Walker's prison…are true," Vortex wheezed with delight. "There are now two…Danny Phantom's," he said with a wicked grin.

"Great, this guy again," Danny growled through tightly clenched teeth.

"Danny, who is he?" Dani asked, not recognizing Vortex as a ghost they've fought previously. She tried to keep herself calm, but the look of the guy gave her chills that made her a little nervous.

"Vortex," Danny answered. "A very powerful weather controlling ghost," he elaborated.

"Oh, is that all?" Dani asked, not the least bit sarcastically. The news that he could control weather frightened her. She tried to hide behind Danny, but Skulker and Technus flew up and cornered them. They were trapped. "Great, this ghost invasion is getting worse by the minute."

"Don't lose your cool yet, Dani," Danny warned her. "Remember, we've been training a whole month for something like this," he reminded her. "We should have known that they'd be cornering us at some point."

"Corner?" Technus asked with a cackle. "This was a well-planned out ambush, you fools," he mocked them.

"Oh yeah?" Danny asked as a he formed a grin. "Who planned this all out then?" he asked them. "Because I know none of you except Skulker is smart enough to pull off something on this scale," he said, achieving the intended reactions from them, growls and glares of absolute hatred. "And he's already admitted to not being in charge," he added, remembering what Skulker had already told him at the beginning of the fight.

"Umm, Danny?" Dani asked as she became fearful once more. "We both know someone that is smart enough to gather together enough ghosts to pull off an ambush," she reminded him.

"Who?" Danny asked, turning his head to get an answer out of her before they were both blasted out of the sky by a single beam of pink ecto-energy. They plummeted towards the ground and crashed into the pavement with enough force to make a small crater in the middle of the road.

"Once again, you have proven yourself no smarter than an average C student, Daniel," a drawling voice answered from above. Their eyes shot open when they instantly recognized the voice. They looked up in horror and confirmed their fears as Vlad Plasmius hovered over them with a wicked grin and his arms folded. "Who else but I could plan out this little board game, hmm?" he asked them as he put one of his hands on his chest.

"Plasmius," Danny seethed angrily as he stood up and put himself between Vlad and Dani who had grown so fearful that she was cowering behind him. "Why go through all the trouble of getting these guys together," he said indicating Technus, Skulker and Vortex behind him. "Tired of getting your butt kicked, so you have to call in a few mercenaries to do your job for you? Like a true coward?" he asked with a grin, hoping to anger Vlad in order to throw him off his game, giving him a slight advantage.

"Yes, I'm afraid I had to actually," Vlad replied admittedly with a sly grin. He wasn't the least bit upset that Danny went so far as to call him a coward. "Cause you see, we've come to realize that, by ourselves, we stand far less of a chance against the pair of you than we do when we fight together," he informed them.

"Well there is more than just the pair of us," Danny replied with a grin. "We have back-up right over…" he was about to say as he looked towards his friends to find that they had all been bound and gagged by ecto-binding rope. Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Kim and Jazz all sat on the ground, forced to watch helplessly from the sidelines. "There," Danny groaned in a barely audible whisper as his eyes widened with worry.

"Hahaha, already taken care of, Daniel," Vlad laughed. "Remember, when playing chess you have to think a few steps ahead of your opponent," he informed the Ghost Boy who glared at the older half ghost hybrid and seethed with rage.

"Let them go, Vlad!" Danny demanded. "They have no part in this!"

"I don't believe you're in any position to be giving demands," Vlad mocked him, his grin never faltering. "And, whatever happened to them being your backup?" he asked as he squinted his eyes, only further mocking his younger opponent.

"If it's me you want, then it's me you'll get!" Danny yelled furiously as he suddenly lunged through the air and propelled himself towards Vlad.

"Giving in to anger, Daniel, is never the proper thing to do," Vlad mocked him as Danny got closer to him. Just before Danny could land an energized punch, Vlad disappeared in a swirl of blue smoke before he reappeared on Danny's side, with his own hand energized with pink ecto-energy. "Especially when you're pressed for time," he mocked him before he fired.

Danny was struck by the energy wave and was sent plummeting to the ground where he crashed into the pavement. He managed to jump to his feet, but was unable to block or dodge when Vlad flew down and landed in front of him with his other fist glowing with a charge of energy. Vlad threw his punch, blasting Danny back, forcing him to skid and bounce across the pavement before he crashed into the driver's side door of a car parked on the side of the road.

Before Danny could recover, he felt himself being pulled forward as he bounced and skid across the pavement, before being suddenly pulled backward as he skid and bounced across the pavement, only to once again crash into the driver's side door of the parked car. Stars started circling around his head before he was suddenly pulled forward again. He bounced and skid across the pavement until he was face to face with Vlad before he finally stopped.

He hung in the air and was completely unable to move a single muscle. He couldn't even move his eyes. It was as if time itself had stopped. He was forced to stare into the gaze of Vlad Plasmius who seemed quite amused with himself. That was when Danny noticed Clockwork's Time Staff, with the Spectral Barometer firmly attached, in his hands. "And let me tell you, Daniel," Vlad said with a snicker. "You're time is almost up," he said before he pressed the button at the top of the staff one last time, putting the time stream back into forward motion.

Danny skid and bounced across the pavement for the fifth time before he crashed back into the driver's side door of the parked car. After this last collision, he had stars and small birds flying around his head; he was in a complete daze. Even his eyes were beginning to blur as they came in and out of focus.

"Danny!" Dani screamed out, terrified by what she had just witnessed. She feared for him and tried to run for his aid before Vlad suddenly appeared in front of her. She immediately screeched to a halt as she looked up into the face of the man that created her, the man she feared most in this world. She backed up, trembling from her own fear of him as he chuckled.

"Not so brave when Daniel's not there to watch your back, or hold your hand," Vlad taunted her with a soft, almost soothing voice.

This did nothing to calm the cloned Ghost Girl. There was nothing more he could ever do to make her change her mind about him. Ever since he first tried to kill her after she and Danny destroyed the primary clone at his Colorado Estate, she feared him above all else because she knew he would do anything within his power to finish her off for good. She was indeed braver when Danny or her friends were around, but without any of them for support, she just wasn't sure she could beat him on her own.

With her practically paralyzed with fear, Vlad made the first move, spinning around in a full circle before extending one of his legs, kicking her to the ground. She landed back in the crater she and Danny had made when Vlad blasted them from the sky. Having gone through so much already, she could barely get back up before she felt herself being lifted into the air by one of her arms.

She came face to face with Vlad again, only this time he didn't seem too pleased. It was almost as if he had been expecting her to bounce harder across the pavement or something. He raised his other hand and made a fist, thrusting it forward directly into her face. This made the others being forced to watch from the sidelines wince when she was punched in the face so brutally. "YAAAH!" she screamed as he lowered his hand away from her face which was now leaking green blood from an apparent broken nose. Luckily he hadn't used an energized punch, or more damage would have been done.

"You were an imperfection, a huge mistake that should never have been allowed to see the light of day," Vlad insulted her. "You should have stayed melted in that collection vat, Danielle," he scolded her as he continued to hold her by the arm in front of him. "Because you wouldn't be going through this kind of pain again if you had," he said before he charged his fist with energy and punched her in the gut, releasing her from his grasp and sending her skyward, directly towards Skulker, who caught her in his arms and wrapped them tightly around her, keeping her from escaping.

"PLASMIUS!" Danny suddenly called out. Vlad turned around and cocked an eyebrow at Danny who had removed himself from the wreckage of the car and stood defiantly while he tried to control the rage burning within. He was starting to grow weary, and his condition showed it. His suit was starting to tear in a few places, and he was bleeding from a few of them. A few gashes across his face were also starting to bleed as well. "Don't you dare touch her again," he growled as he prepared to lunge for his opponent.

"Hmm," Vlad said, turning fully to face him. "I would consider," he said, his evil grin returning. "But it would seem my other priority is a little 'tied up' at the moment," he mocked the boy.

Before Danny could attack, or decipher the meaning of what he just said, two seatbelts from the car wrapped themselves around his arms. "What the!?" he exclaimed with shock before he was pulled back into the wreckage of the vehicle he had crashed into. He struggled against the two seatbelts as more began to slither around him. He noticed that they were all glowing red as they secured around his chest and midsection, preventing him from fighting back, or escaping for that matter. "What is going on!?" he yelled as he struggled against the slithering seatbelts, getting nowhere fast.

"Safety first," came another drawling voice that Danny instantly recognized. He stopped struggling and looked to his side where Freakshow could be seen leaning against the trunk of the car with his arms folded. "You have to 'buckle up', because you're in for one heck of a ride!" he taunted the boy before he began laughing at his own pun.

"You too!?" Danny asked. His eyes bugged more from shock than fear before he scowled at the white-faced man. "How many more of my enemies are planning on showing up today?" he asked with a scowl.

"No more, but I assure you, there will be others that join us after we've dealt with you and that imperfect little clone of yours," Freakshow assured the boy before he glanced up at Skulker who only tightened his hold on the Ghost Girl. "Vlad invited me to this little party because I have the tool to do just that," he said with another evil laugh as he held out his right arm, revealing the Reality Gauntlet for all to see.

Sam's, Tucker's and Jazz's eyes bugged out of their heads when they realized what he had in his possession. "That's impossible," Danny gasped when the gauntlet was waved in his face. "I destroyed that last year; you can't possibly have it now, unless," he began to ponder before he glared at Vlad who snickered.

"I know what you're thinking, Daniel," Vlad answered Danny's unasked question. "No, I didn't go back and take it before you destroyed it, I simply made a new one."

"And as for the gems themselves," Freakshow began to elaborate as he bent down to be in Danny's face. "They were created by one of the illustrious Timeless Ghosts," he informed the boy. "Some of the most powerful spectral beings in the known universe; they don't age, they can't die except by the hands of another Timeless Ghost, and the same applies to the gems. They too can only be destroyed by a Timeless Ghost, which you of course, are not," he mocked him with another evil cackle.

Danny had nothing to say. He was out of puns, not that he'd want to give one at this point. His fury at being bound and restrained like this only made him more angry with the evil man that loomed over him.

"Keep your eyes open, you little Whelp," Skulker growled as he tightened his grip around Dani's body. "We want you to see what happens next." She tensed up with the increased pressure, but opened her eyes none the less.

"Can we hurry this along already?" Technus asked, he sounded to be growing more and more irritated by the minute. "My favorite show comes on in fifteen minutes," he complained.

"All in due time, Technus" Vlad answered him while he tapped the side of the time staff with his thumb. "All in due time," he said again before he looked to Freakshow and nodded before he turned his attention back to Danny.

"Now, to finish the job that I came here to do," Freakshow said with a wicked grin as he reached into his coat pocket to grab something. Before he could pull it out though, he was lifted off his feet and thrown backwards by his trench coat. He rolled to a stop before he looked up from the ground and saw Cujo, in his adult form, standing over him with his teeth barred. He looked down on the white skinned man in anger with his large red eyes. The Fenton Fisher, which their dad had been using as a leash, was still attached to his collar, but Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"Daniel! Your stupid mutt is going to pay for interfering!" Vlad yelled in anger as he scowled at the giant dog as he continued to loom over Freakshow who showed little fear in the shadow of the giant dog.

"No need to panic on my behalf," Freakshow said with a grin as he reached over and pressed the yellow gem of form on the Reality Gauntlet. "Let's see how well you can protect your friends when you no longer have the ability to grow big and mean," he said as he thrust his hand upward, shooting a beam of yellow energy directly into the great dog's underbelly, causing him to growl with a beastly roar.

Cujo became surrounded in a yellow glow as he began to shrink back down to his normal size. His beastly roar became more puppyish until he was reduced to his normal form. The yellow glow faded as he collapsed from exhaustion. Apparently the forced transformation really took it out of him.

"Takes care of that little pest," Freakshow growled as he patted his hands as if to cleanse them of acquired dirt or grim. "Too bad though, because I no longer have full control, that won't be a permanent fix," he sighed as he glanced back at Danny who seemed quite perplexed by this.

"Wait, so you don't remember the sequence to use its full potential?" Danny asked with a ray of hope that without the full power of the gauntlet, he might still have a chance.

"No, and if I were to use the gauntlet in a similar fashion on you, well, the handicap wouldn't be permanent either," Freakshow said with a smile and a tilt of his head as he closed his eyes dreamily. "Which is why I brought this little trinket along," he said as he reached back into trench coat and removed the syringe full of clear purple liquid. "It'll certainly get the job done," he added with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

"Do what?" Danny asked as he grew steadily nervous. "What job?" Freakshow was drawing nearer with the syringe and from past experiences, he knew whatever the clear purple liquid was, wasn't good for him.

"Rid you of your ghost powers," Freakshow said menacingly before he suddenly plunged the syringe deep into the side of Danny's neck, injecting the clear purple liquid. "Permanently!" he half yelled with delight when all of the liquid had been drained.

Danny closed his eyes tightly as his body started to have random spasms. "YAAAH!" he suddenly started screamed as the liquid started to spread throughout his body. His body became rigid as he started to undergo a transformation.

Danielle, Jazz, Kim, Valerie, Sam and Tucker watched on in horror as they were unable to help him. They watched, helplessly, as Danny's phantom suit faded away, leaving him in his normal, everyday clothes. His green eyes faded to blue and his hair faded back to black before his rigid body suddenly went limp. The transformation complete, his normal human body let off smoke before the vapors disappeared completely.

Freakshow reached out with his un-gauntleted hand and grabbed Danny by his lower jaw and lifted his head so he could look him in the eyes. "Feeling a little light headed?" he asked mockingly as Danny moaned in agony, his eyes completely out of focus. "Good, without your powers, you'll be that much easier to kill. It's a darn shame that I didn't bring along the other syringe for that clone of yours, but oh well," he said with a shrug of delight as he raised his gauntleted arm into the air as his hand began to glow with red energy. "I'm delighted to say, that this shall be our final farewell, Danny Fenton!" he said as he prepared to strike with the deadly blow.

"NOOOOOO!" a loud, shrill voice called out from above. Everybody, except Danny because he was still in a daze and his eyes were unfocused, looked up as Dani renewed her struggle with Skulker as he desperately tried to keep her under control. "I won't…let you…" she struggled to say before she began glowing with a blue mist. Her hair froze over and turned into ice as the blue glow around her body suddenly froze Skulker's arms solid, shocking him greatly. "…kill…my…BROTHER!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as her eyes suddenly shot open to reveal that they were once again glowing with a bright white light.

"ARGH!" Skulker and Dani yelled out at the same time as her flowing ghostly glow turned white. She screamed in absolute rage while he screamed out in terror and agony. She thrust her arms out to her sides, breaking away Skulker's frozen arms, freeing herself from his grasp, but also severing his arms from the rest of his armored body.

Now everybody, except Danny still, was completely awestruck by the display of power she was unleashing before them. Everyone froze as they gawked at the girl. Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz and Kim; still being bound on the ground, could only bug their eyes in sheer amazement and terror. Freakshow, still with his gauntleted hand in the air, had frozen stiff as he too gawked up at the Ghost Girl. Danny's face was still in his grasp, and he never slackened, so Danny saw the whole thing too, though his dreary state prevented him from reacting the same way as the others.

"So this must be the power Skulker described her as possessing," Vlad said to himself. His eyes were just as bugged as everyone else's out of pure shock. He had remembered Skulker describing to him how she had gained a power boost that had him on the run until it faded. He smirked when he made this realization. "Use up all the power you want on them," he snickered quietly so no one else could hear him. "This is still my chess game, and a few sacrificed pieces are often necessary for a sure victory."

Technus and Vortex floated off to Skulker's and Dani's side as they too were too shocked to do much else. They watched as Skulker slowly floated away from the Ghost Girl. He raised whatever remained of his arms and trembled at the sight. Dani's body had once again become more tones from slight muscle growth, and her ghostly glow had thickened, flowing smoothly around her body. He looked up when he saw Dani spin around; she had a pulsating ball of white energy in her hands, and it was intended for him.

Her eyes were still glowing white with pure rage as she thrust her hand forward, releasing the energy in a massive beam that not only struck Skulker, but pierced through his entire body. "ARGH!" Skulker yelled as the beam of white energy passed through him. His body went rigid before his green eyes darkened and the fire he had for hair extinguished. After the white energy dissipated, his armor hovered for a few moments before it began to plummet back to the ground where it smashed to pieces on the pavement. Skulker's real form phased out of the wreckage only to phase back through the pavement moments later, leaving the scene of his defeat behind.

With Skulker officially out of the way, Dani spun around and with her eyes still burning with a glowing white fury, she turned her attention to the two nearest ghosts, and that happened to be Skulker and Vortex. "She's all yours, Buddy," Technus saluted him fearfully before he quickly fled the battle, no longer wanting any part in what was going to happen.

"My hero," Vortex wheezed angrily as his gaze followed Technus until he was out of sight. He then turned his attention back to Dani who was still seething with absolute rage. "I'm a lot stronger than he was," Vortex informed the girl as he started to grow a bit more confident, even going so far as to grin. "So why not test your limits and throw your most powerful technique at me?" he challenged her. "See if you have what it takes to challenge me," he taunted her.

Dani didn't respond. She only grit her teeth harder than they already were as she began to build up her cold energy. Her flowing white aura turned blue and her hair froze back over, turning into ice; it had returned to normal after she took care of Skulker; as she built her cold energy back up. She began to inhale deeply, sucking in as much of the flowing blue aura as she could hold as blue light began to shine in the back of her throat. She suddenly threw her head forward, releasing a truly devastating Ghostly Screech. Instead of being her usual green energy, she had fused it with her ice powers, creating a Freezing Ghostly Screech.

"What!?" Vortex shrieked in terror as he was suddenly hit by the devastating sound waves. "That's impossible!" he wailed as he shot his hands to his ears. "She's using my technique!" he shouted fearfully as he slowly froze over.

The sound waves from her Ghostly Screech reverberated all up and down the street, shattering glass, cracking pavement, brick and stone buildings. Everyone that could, shot their hands up to their ears to keep out the deafening screech. Freakshow was forced to not only let go of his attack, but also of Danny as he shot his hands to his ears. Danny's head slumped back down now that it was no longer being held up by Freakshow. The living seatbelts that had him restrained shriveled and vanished, freeing Danny's body and allowing him to fall forward to the ground at Freakshow's feet.

The others bound on the side of the street couldn't cover their ears and so were forced to listen to the screech until the ecto-energy that had been binding them shriveled away just like the seatbelts did. With their arms free, they shot their hands to their ears to keep out the noise, though Jazz could only cover one ear due to her arm still being held closely to her side. She chanced a peak up into the air as Dani's Ghostly Screech began to let up.

The sound waves became less and less deafening until they ceased altogether. When the attack was done, Vortex had been completely frozen in a block of ice that was too cold for even him to break free from. It was true that he too had the powers of cyrokinesis and pyrokinesis, being a weather ghost and all, but Dani's ability to create ice at temperatures of absolute zero made this impossible for even him. He too hovered in the air for a moment before he plummeted towards the ground where the ice shattered, and him along with it. Green gas rose from the broken shards of ice before they dissipated. He, like Skulker, was officially out of commission and out of the fight.

After releasing such a devastating and power draining attack, Dani suddenly reverted back to her human form before she too began to fall from the sky. "Dani!" Jazz called out fearfully. Despite her already crippled state, she used whatever energy she had left to force herself to her feet as she rushed for her falling sister. With her good arm, she reached out and dove, catching the girl before she fell and rolled to the pavement, with Danielle safely secured to her side. "YAAAH!" she screamed again as pain shot through her body from her already heavily damaged and possibly broken arm. She only stopped screaming herself when she heard Danielle moaning.

"But Jazz…your arm," the girl whimpered. She was too weak to even open her eyes. She could barely keep herself conscious right now.

"It hasn't killed me yet," Jazz reassured her as she too found it hard to keep her eyes open anymore. They both slumped their heads to the sides as they fell into deep sleep together.

Heavy footsteps precede Vlad and Freakshow standing over the pair of sleeping girls. "Such a waste of power," Freakshow growled as he nudged the girls with one of his feet. "All that power, and she still can't finish the job. I don't even feel like killing her anymore," he said as he stopped nudging them. "Feels…pointless," he confessed. "Don't you agree?" he asked, glancing at Vlad who continued to glare down at the girls.

"No," Vlad growled, disagreeing with Freakshow's decision. "But as long as they are out of my hair, I don't care," he admitted.

"Oh goodie!" Freakshow said with elation. "That'll give me the opportunity to try something new with this," he said as he raised the Reality Gauntlet and pressed the blue gem of fantasy. He extended out his gauntleted arm and formed a glowing blue portal. "I've been working on creating portals to other dimensions," he elaborated before he grabbed the two sleeping girls by their collars and threw them through the portal. Cujo, awake again, barked with panic. He yelped as he charged for the portal and jumped through with the hopes of finding Danielle, the only person he seemed to have bonded with the most. "Guess that gets rid of him too," Freakshow said with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Where did you send them!?" someone called out behind them. Vlad and Freakshow turned to see Valerie and Kim standing once more. They put themselves between the two men and Sam and Tucker to show that they were still ready to fight. "You had better bring them back!" Valerie demanded angrily.

"Or what?" Freakshow asked with delight. "I'd really like to see what you'd do," he taunted them.

"We'll make you!" Valerie and Kim yelled angrily before they charged the two men. Valerie's helmet materialized around her head as Kim pulled her hood back over her own head as they ran across the pavement.

With an evil grin, Vlad disappeared in a whirlwind of pink smoke before he appeared in front of Kim. She screeched to a halt as Valerie continued toward Freakshow without her. Vlad charged one of his fists with energy before he punched his niece hard in the stomach. She was blown backwards by the attack, but managed to stay on her feet. Her suit did really well at protecting her from energized punches. When she looked up, Vlad was gone. She suddenly felt her arms lock up as Vlad put her in a shoulder lock from behind, lifting her into the air as he crossed the time staff across her front so the top was jammed into her throat.

"Watch and learn, girl," he taunted her as he tightened his grip on her. "As your resistance falls apart completely."

She was forced to watch as Freakshow sidestepped a punch from Valerie, only to catch her arm with his gauntleted hand. He laughed maniacally as he pressed the blue gem of fantasy once more. Valerie's body began to glow blue as she screamed in agony. Her suit suddenly began to power down until it was forced to dematerialize. With a mighty swing, Freakshow tossed her across the street where she landed at Sam and Tucker's feet. With terrified looks on their faces, they were suddenly frozen in blue energy that flowed around them; Freakshow's doing of course, to prevent them from escaping.

"Only one thing left standing in my way, before I finish off Daniel once and for all," Vlad hissed in Kim's ear. Her eyes shot open when she realized that he meant her. She didn't know what he was intending to do, but she knew it couldn't have been good for her. "Unlike them," he said indicating Sam, Tucker and Valerie trapped in the swirling blue gasses. "I'm gunna put you through a new dimension of pain and suffering before I finish you off for good this time," he growled angrily, loud enough for all to hear.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" someone else called out with a groan. Vlad, Kim and Freakshow looked down at Danny who was only a few yards away from where Vlad held Kim in the air in a shoulder lock. Danny was trying to push himself up onto his hands and knees as he spoke. "Are you even capable of going through with that threat?" he asked of Vlad, concerning the threat he had just given to Kim. "She's your niece, practically your own flesh and blood," he reminded his enemy. "Do what you want with me, but can you really go through with killing her too?" he asked, sounding quite determined to help her out, if he could.

"A bold statement from someone who's head is on the chopping block," Vlad responded with a smirk. "No more powers and you're still trying to be the hero," he taunted him. "Need I remind you, if Kimberly here hasn't already told you, she and her entire side of the family should already be dead," he informed Danny. He had indeed heard this story before; Vlad tried to kill them after he came back by setting their home ablaze by means of a forest fire. Kim's family survived, but her nursing home bound grandparents weren't quite so lucky. "I have no care for her, or my sister, or any of them. I'm merely gunna finish the job that should have been done several months ago," he spat as his grip on Kim grew tighter.

Kim's eyes shot open under her hood when she found a new motivation to fight back. "I've finally learned to accept it then," she admitted as she tensed herself back up.

"Admit what?" Vlad asked curiously.

"That the man I once loved as my Uncle is truly gone," Kim answered as tears began to swell in her eyes under her hood. "I've learned to accept that if you no longer care for your own family, then why should I have any more care for you?" she asked rhetorically before she brought one of her legs up in a stretch kick and hit Vlad in the face with the boot from her suit.

"ARGH!" Vlad yelled as he was forced to release her from his grip. Kim fell to the ground, but she wasn't done with him just yet.

"Now, SAY UNCLE!" she shouted as she leaned sideways a bit and kicked him hard in the stomach. The enhanced strength of her suit enabled her to kick him away, far away, into the side of a nearby building before he slid to the pavement.

The force of her kick had also made him lose the time staff as it wobbled on the pavement at Kim's feet. She went to grab it, but it was blasted out of her reach by a beam of blue energy. She looked up as Freakshow prepared to launch another energy blast at her. She reacted quickly and dove out of the way of the blast, rolling to her feet next to Danny as he struggled back to his feet.

"We have to get you out of here," Kim said as she helped to support him as he was much too unstable to keep himself upright.

"Jazz," he groaned. "Danielle," he groaned again before another energy blast was aimed for them. Kim acted quickly enough and pressed a button on her gloved arm, activating an energy barrier that surrounded the two of them, deflecting Freakshow's blast.

"We'll go after them," she reassured him before she glanced up at Sam, Tucker and Valerie who were all still frozen in the swirling gas. They had been watching helplessly the whole time. "And we'll be back," she reassured them as she activated her glider, allowing them to hover a few inches off the ground before she activated the rockets with one of her feet. "We'll find a way to stop all of this! We promise!" she shouted before they rocketed towards the swirling blue portal that Freakshow had tossed Danielle and Jazz through.

"NOOO!" Freakshow yelled angrily as they flew by him on their way for the portal. He swiped at them but missed as they were moving too fast for him to catch them.

With one last ditch effort to stop them, he charged another beam of blue energy before he shot it at them. The blast hit one of the rockets on Kim's glider, causing them to dive and crash into the ground. Their momentum was great enough to bounce them across the pavement before they both sped through the portal, head over heels, disappearing from view completely.

"What are you waiting for!?" Vlad shouted angrily. He had gotten his hands back on the time staff and was now hovering over the white skinned man. "Go after them!" he ordered as he pointed at the portal. "And this time, make sure that none of them come back!" he demanded.

Freakshow was shocked by this demand. "As you wish," he responded plainly. He turned and looked at the portal in front of him. He stepped through the portal the teens had vanished through, vanishing from sight himself as he crossed the dimensional barrier.

As Vlad tried to calm himself down, a whirring noise came from above. He dodged out of the way as the actual Fenton Boo-merang sped by him and disappeared through the blue dimensional portal before it, and the portal itself, vanished completely. "Well, it would seem that the cavalry has finally arrived," Vlad said with a grin, his mood finally starting to get a little better. He turned to see the Fenton RV screech to a halt near the impact crater in the street that had been made by Danny and Danielle when they were blasted from the sky.

Vlad grinned evilly as Jack and Maddie jumped out and confronted him while Kim's parents and brother hung back in the protection of the RV, too frightened to come out. "What did you do with our kids!?" Maddie demanded to know of Vlad as she pulled out an ecto-blaster and aimed it at him.

"Well my dear Maddie…it would seem that they and Kimberly are on the ride of their lives," he answered mockingly. He then floated over to them so he hovered over the small group.

Jack held up an ecto-blaster and aimed it at him as well. "Bring them back or we'll rip you apart molecule by molecule!" he demanded before Vlad blasted at them. He didn't aim at them; he aimed at their guns in particular, destroying them before they could be used to attack him.

"I doubt you will be able to do much of anything without any weapons," he mocked them. He then flew over them and went behind them so they had to turn to see him. He stopped flying away and turned to look down at them again. "I have plans to take over the world again just so you know," he informed them.

"We'll stop you," Jack informed him. "No matter what it takes…we will stop you, and when it is all over…you will never again see the light of day!" he threatened.

"Not likely," Vlad informed them before he descended to the ground as two silhouetted ghosts that appeared to look like Danny and Dani; only they had flames for hair and glowing, blood thirsty, red eyes; phased up through the ground. "My children will make sure of that," he finished with a smirk. Both silhouetted ghosts smirked evilly as well, revealing sharp, vampire like teeth.

"Your children!?" they both asked in very surprised and confused tones.

Vlad only grinned evilly at their utter surprise of the current situation. "My plans for world domination have only just begun," he informed them. "And none of you are going to stand in our way," he finished before he and the two silhouetted ghosts in front of him all started laughing evilly. He then raised his hand and infused it with energy. He froze the two people, as well as the Fenton RV and everyone inside, in a red aurora, preventing them from moving. "The war…has just begun," he said before the scene zoomed in on his frozen hostages and blacked out.

* * *

**And we've reached the point in the story where the actual cross-over portion of the story occurs. In the previous version of this story, it didn't happen until half-way through the story. Not sure how many chapters this revised rewrite is going to take exactly, but this is significantly better without all the useless junk and filler material dragging it on and on and on. **

******This chapter is also significantly longer than its older counterpart from the previous version. The fight scenes have been extended and I'm particularly happy with how it call came out in the end.**

**The Phantom Fury Technique, as I've come to call it, has made an earlier début than it did in the previous version of this story. It has also undergone a few minor changes that will all be explained later on. I'm not gunna spoil it by telling you all upfront why it comes and goes in the blink of an eye, though I assure readers who saw and are familiar with the version of the Phantom Fury Technique that Dani used in The Reawakening as well as in future stories, it will revert back to that as the story itself progresses. **

**The coming chapters will reuse a lot of material from the previous version of this story, so hopefully they will come along just as smoothly. Be sure to check back in because the action is only just starting to heat up. **


	7. Possible Meets Phantom

**Another short chapter, but like I said previously, I would be reusing a lot of the old material so this chapter got done quickly. The next chapter won't be coming out as quickly because only a portion of it will reuse old material, for the most part. Most of the chapter will either be updated and changed around a bit, or rewritten completely. **

* * *

A man reaches down to the ground and places a mouse trap next to the wall in front of a mouse hole in the wall. "Zere, let's see you get by zat," the man said with a German accent, sounding rather satisfied with himself.

He stood back up to his full height and he could be seen clear as day. He wore a large red coat with black pants. He wore a black helmet that covered most of his head, with the exception of his nose and mouth.

"Professor Dementor, why are you setting up mouse traps?" a short man with a Scottish accent asked him as he walked up behind him. "There can't possibly be a rodent problem in here can there?" He was clearly a Scotsman. He wore a multi-color kilt and sash over a purple shirt. He wore a green hat too small for his head and he had a beard that wrapped around his face.

"You have no idea Killigan just how bad it is," Professor Dementor informed him. "It's only one little hairless rat but it has been annoying me for ze last two days now," he said as he held up two fingers.

"Well you think you have problems…" a man with a British accent said from across the room. Dementor and Killigan turned to face a man that looked half human and half monkey. "I've been trapped in stone for the last few months," he complained. "Think you three can work any faster!?" he asked as he looked down at three monkeys dressed as ninjas as they chipped away at stone that covered his leg with a hammer and a chisel.

"Can ve please get back to vork?" Dementor asked in a frustrated tone after slapping his forehead. "Ve have to zink of an evil plan to rid ze world of zat annoying teen hero…Kim Possible!" he yelled to the heavens. He then walked over to a large table in the middle of the room where all of his minions, Killigan, Monkey fist and his monkey ninjas all sat.

"Oh will you stop complaining already!" Monkey Fist asked him. "You're acting worse than Killigan when he misses the putt on the back nine."

"That hole is very tricky," Killigan responded. "Even for a golfing Scotsman like me-self."

"Vill all of you stop complaining!" Dementor yelled at them. "I vant to bring Kim Possible down once and for all, and I vant a plan to be created to get it done right now!"

"That's not going to be happening any time soon, Dementor," a girl's voice informed him. He turned when he heard the girl's voice and gasped when Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable rushed into the room. Kim was wearing her super suit mainly because she knew he hated, and desired it for himself, so much. They held guns and pointed them at the villains in the room.

"Stopping you guys has become way too easy these days," Ron mocked them.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Dementor yelled in frustrated anger. "Zis has got to be ze fastest time zat you have foiled my plans," he said in an irritated tone as he looked at a watch he had been wearing. "How in ze vorld did you even find zis place?" he asked the two teen heroes.

"We had a mole on the inside," Kim answered as she looked at the tips of her fingers as if to examine her nails for imperfections. This prompted Killigan and Monkey Fist to glance at each other before they quickly glanced around the room at any of minions of Dementors that could possibly be the mole she was referring to.

"Well, I'd like welcome you to one of my old lairs, none ze less," Dementor said, ignoring the mole comment as he indicated the villain lair around them. "I'd show you around more, but I can see zat you have already…fallen…for my plan," he said with a chuckle.

He then held up a remote control with a red button on it. He pressed it with his thumb, opening a trap door in the floor a few feet to Kim and Ron's left. Everyone looked at the hole before looking back at Dementor.

"You do realize that only works when we're actually standing over the hole right?" Ron asked him.

"Curses! I told zem to install the trap door in ze middle of ze room," Dementor said in a frustrated tone. "Any chance you could move a few feet to ze left?" he asked them, hoping they would just step right in. They only responded by re-aiming their weapons at the three villains. "Alvight…ve'll go quietly if ze mole reveals himself," he offered when he realized he was defeated. "Ven I find out vich one of you it is," he said as he turned to the others in the room, consisting of Monkey Fist, Killigan, the ninja monkeys and all of his minions, all of whom glared at him angrily. "I vill bring your life to an end!" he threatened to the other villains sitting around the table in the middle of the room.

Then a hairless rat popped its head out of the mouse hole in the wall and ran across the floor, passed the villains before running towards Kim and Ron.

"Ze hairless rodent!" Dementor yelled at the sight of the rodent as it ran up Ron's leg and perched itself on his shoulder.

"Actually, his name is Rufus, and he is a Naked…_MOLE_…Rat," Ron informed the evil villain.

Dementor slapped his forehead in aggravation. "Vhy did I not see zat one coming?" he asked himself before members of Global Justice entered the room and handcuffed all of the villains.

"Good job scoping out these guys for the last few days little buddy," Ron said to Rufus as he stood on his shoulder.

"You're welcome," he squeaked in response.

"Any idea if we'll be seeing him again?" Ron asked Kim, looking over at her with a grin of victory.

"Probably in a couple weeks, knowing them," she responded plainly and with a shrug of her shoulders. "Well now that we've taken care of the problem here we should probably get back home," she suggested. "We've got a lot of cleaning to do before Felix and Monique move in," she reminded him as they followed the members of Global Justice who were leading the villains out in handcuffs.

"Oh man, that's right," Ron said, slapping himself in the forehead. "The apartment is still a wreck from when we tried making those explosive chili burritos," he said as he held up Rufus with one of his hands.

"Hmm, hmm. Chili!" Rufus squeaked with delight as he rubbed his stomach.

"Emphasis on explosive," Kim added with a scowl as they broke out into a run in the hopes that it would get them back sooner.

* * *

Despite having only graduated the previous week, Ron and Kim, mostly Kim, had decided to get an apartment flat to share with their best friends Felix and Monique. Kim and Ron had moved in early so they could get things ready, but Ron's cooking, as well as his usual mannerisms, had left a good portion of the apartment a complete mess. And with them off fighting criminals, they hadn't had time to clean up, and their friends were moving in later that night.

They sprinted through the front door at about noon to find that all the lights were out and the curtains were closed, leaving the apartment in total darkness. "Why are the curtains closed?" Kim asked as she flipped the lights on.

"Surprise!" two people cheered as soon as the lights turned back on. The living room had been cleaned until it sparkled, any mess that Ron had left behind was gone, and in the middle of the room were the two people Kim and Ron hadn't been expecting to see until later in the day. Monique, their African-American friend and Felix, their intelligent wheelchair-bound friend, greeted them with open arms.

"In more ways than one," Kim said with her mouth agape. She and Monique hugged for a moment before they pulled apart. "What are you guys doing here!?" she asked with delight.

"We moved in early!" Monique squealed, as she began to shake. She and Kim began squealing and jumping with delight as Ron and Felix shook hands.

"We cleaned up for you too," Felix added as he and Ron broke their handshake. "Decided to give you guys a break since all you ever seem to do is fight bad guys," he figured.

"What's that weird smell?" Ron asked as he sniffed the air around him.

"It's called soap," Kim answered with a scowl.

"Furniture Stain Remover, actually," Monique corrected with a scowl of her own. "That chili sauce was everywhere!"

"Explosive chili burritos?" Felix asked Ron in a whisper, leaning towards him so only he could hear him, though this was unsuccessful as the girls heard everything.

"Emphasis on explosive," Kim repeated with a scowl. "It was on the ceiling!" she half yelled as she raised her hands to indicate the ceiling which had been cleaned until it shined white.

"But man were they good," Ron sighed as he looked off into dreamland before his eyes bugged out. "Ah, Sweet!" he shouted as he sprinted across the room to where a new pool table had been placed. "I love Mini Golf," he exclaimed as he started looking around and found a rack of long wooden sticks on the wall. "What kind of putters are these?" he asked as he pulled one down and examined it at eye level.

"It's not mini golf, Ron," Monique said with a slight chuckle. "It's a billiard table," she said as she reached into one of the corner pockets and pulled out a ball at random.

"Oh," Ron said, seemingly understanding what a billiard table was; they couldn't have been more wrong. "What exactly is that?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow at the table.

"We can teach you," two young, identical twin, boys said as they popped their heads up from behind the billiard table. Their sudden appearance made everybody in the room jump before they realized who the two boys were.

"For a, modest fee, of course," one of the twins said as they both grinned and began rubbing their fingers together.

"What are you Tweebs doing here!?" Kim half yelled in anger as she walked up to the twin boys, apparently her annoying younger brothers. She reached down and picked them up off the floor by the backs of their shirts. "This is my apartment flat, and you're just high school sophomores. You can't just come breaking and entering into here. OH NO! You didn't excel out of high school and lease the apartment next door did you!?" she asked in a terrified tone.

"No, we're still in high school," one of the twins, Tim, responded with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"And technically we're juniors now," the other twin, Jim, added with a smirk.

"And we didn't come here on our own," Tim continued.

"We're here with mom and dad," Jim finished for his twin brother.

"WHAT!?" Kim yelled in surprise before her parents rushed into the room through the open door.

She dropped her brothers when her mother wrapped her arms around her. "Oh it's good to see you again sweetie," she said as she tightly hugged her daughter, who looked magnificently like her.

"So how's my little Kimmie Cub doing now that she's living out on her own?" her father asked as he walked up to them.

"Can't…breathe," Kim wheezed with what little breath her mother hadn't squeezed out of her. Her mother eventually released her grip, allowing Kim to breathe freely once again. "I've only been away from home for a few days. Why do you guys have to come here?" she asked them in a rather annoyed tone. She placed her hands on her hips while she waited for an answer.

"Well you live ten minutes away from home yet you decided to live in an apartment anyway," her mother answered. "We miss having you around home."

"Even Jim and Tim have missed you," her father added.

"It's not the same not being able to take pictures of you when you're sleeping," Jim informed her.

"And with you not being home we can't exactly use your tooth brush to clean the bathroom sink anymore," Tim added to what his brother was saying.

"Which is exactly why I decided to live away from home," Kim informed them in an annoyed tone. "Now I know from experience that you didn't just come here to see me, otherwise you probably wouldn't have brought them. So why are you here exactly?" she asked her parents.

They both looked at each other nervously before they answered. "Well we both have to be present for an experiment down at the space station," her father informed her. "And Jim and Tim can't go."

"So we were hoping that you would watch them for a few hours," her mother finished for her husband.

Kim slapped her forehead in frustration at their bizarre request. "You have got to be kidding me? Can't you get someone else to watch them? Or just let them stay home by themselves? They are old enough to do that you know."

"You have met your brothers before right?" her mother asked her in a, 'like that's ever gunna happen', tone.

"Fine, I'll look after them," she huffed, giving in to their request.

"And I didn't even have to use the puppy dog pout," her mother said sounding rather satisfied with herself.

"You don't have permission to use that," Kim informed her. "That's mine to use," she said as she pointed her thumb into her chest.

"Yeah, but I hate it when you do it too, KP," Ron informed her. "It turns anyone who sees it into putty that you can mold in your hands into whatever shape you want." She responded by puppy dog pouting him. "AHHH! Stop it KP!" he pleaded with her as he shielded his eyes and looked away in terror.

She stopped and chuckled to herself before turning back to her parents. Her mother hugged her once again. "Thank you so much Kim," she said as she hugged her daughter.

"You guys owe me big time," she informed them as her mother withdrew from the hug.

"Dually noted," her father said. "We'll be back to pick them up later tonight," he said as he and his wife started to walk away.

"Hold up…can't you guys tell us what the project that you guys have to witness is going to involve?" Kim asked her parents.

"Oh sorry Kimmie, but it's confidential. That's why your brothers can't go," her father informed her.

"That's just great," she responded in a bored tone.

"We'll see you later Kimmie," her mother said before she bent down so she was face level with her sons. "You two behave," she ordered them.

"We promise," they said in unison. Their mother stood up and walked out of the apartment with her husband. As soon as the door closed behind them, they pulled their hands out from behind their backs and snickered because they had their fingers crossed.

"So what are you going to do with them?" Ron asked Kim.

"Find some way to entertain them that won't get any of us in trouble," she responded in a slightly angered tone.

"You mean like they're about to do right now?" Monique asked her as she pointed at the boys behind them.

Kim turned around and gasped at the sight of what they were doing. They had a backpack sitting on the floor between them. Jim backed away a few steps while Tim unzipped the bag and pulled down the sides to reveal a high powered rocket.

"Hicka-Bicka-Boo!" Tim said as he backed away from the rocket.

"Hooo-Sha!" Jim said as he held up a remote control.

He pressed the button before they both closed their eyes tightly and stuck their fingers into their ears as the bottom of the rocket lit up in flames.

"YAAAAAAH!" all of the older teens screamed as the rocket lifted off and blasted through the roof of the building.

"TWEEEEEEEEBS!" Kim yelled at the top of her lungs as the rocket flew over Middleton. The rocket flew over what appeared to be a scientific lab sitting next to the open ocean on the side of town before it disappeared over the horizon.

The scene moved in on the scientific lab before fading inside. Inside the lab, Dr. Drakken could be seen sitting at a table as he mixed chemicals in two large beakers. He picked one up after swirling the chemicals around in it and examined it closely. He was dressed in his normal blue clothing with the exceptions of a white lab coat and a ring of plant-like buds that grew around his neck.

"Shego, can you bring me my mixing canisters?" he asked with a yell so she could hear him from another room. "SHEGO!" he shouted when she didn't answer.

"I'm coming your highness," she yelled as she walked into the room with a box full of more glass beakers in her arms. She wore her usual green and black suit, but like Drakken she was wearing a white lab coat over it. She walked up to him and set them down. He reached down to grab one out of the box, but she batted his hand away. "Ahh ahh ahh," she said as she waved her finger at him. "What's the magic word?" she asked him.

"Ohh, do I have to?" he asked her in a depressed tone.

"What did you promise to do when you put this on my finger?" she answered him with a question as she held up her left hand and pointed to a diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Oh alright," he said in an aggravated tone as he gave in. "Please," he said in a pleading tone.

"Much better," she said sounding satisfied with him. She walked away from the box so he could access the glass beakers inside it.

"Hmph, I knew giving her that ring had bad news written all over it," Drakken grumbled to himself as he got back to work at mixing chemicals.

Shego either ignored what he said or didn't hear because she never reacted. "Next week we'll get Kimberly to help buy some new clothes for you to wear," she said mockingly as she took a seat in a chair and started to file her nails through her gloved hands.

"I don't want any new clothes!" Drakken grumbled in retaliation.

"You need a new wardrobe Drakken," Shego informed him. "You've been wearing the same blue suit forever."

"We'll look who's talking," Drakken responded. "You've been wearing the same green and black suit for just as long."

"WHY…YOU…" Shego responded as her anger started to build, gripping her nail filer and snapping it in half. As she started fuming, the sound of something falling from the sky and crashing into the ground is heard coming from outside before the entire building rattled.

"Gees Shego calm down, I was only trying to make a point," Drakken said when the building stopped shaking.

"That wasn't me," she informed him. "I think whatever it was came from outside."

They both ran out a door that led outside and ran up to a small crater where dust was almost done settling. "What in the world happened out here?" Drakken asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I think it may have been a meteor or something," Shego figured. Then the dust settled and two figures, a boy, what may have been a girl, could be seen lying unconscious at the bottom of the hole in the ground next to a smoking metal glider.

The boy wore a white shirt and blue pants and had black hair. The girl was enclosed within a red suit with black gloves, boots and a face shield built into her hood. They both appeared to have been beaten pretty badly. The boy was scratched and bruised pretty badly, and was even bleeding in a few places. The girl's wounds couldn't be seen due to her suit, but it was torn in several places, revealing bleeding cuts of her own.

"Were they astronauts or something?" Drakken asked in a very confused tone upon noting their condition prior to crash landing, and concerning the girl's red suit.

"Her? Maybe," Shego said, eyeing the red suit suspiciously. "But he couldn't, he's not wearing a suit. But suit or no suit; there's no way they could have survived that kind of a fall and still be alive."

"Well I think we need to get them inside," Drakken figured. "They could be really hurt after falling from the sky with enough force to form a crater in the ground."

"You have really changed a lot since the old days," Shego said with a smirk. "First trying to take over the world and now worrying about the conditions of teenagers who are complete strangers to us."

"Shego, the kids," Drakken reminded her as he pointed at the two teens as they lay unconscious in the hole.

"Right, right," she said in a bored tone upon being reminded of her new task. She jumped into the hole and slide down the edge of the crater and stopped at the two teen's feet. She looked down at them as a view of the sky above them showed a streak of blue light as it passed overhead.

The blue streak of light passed over the open water of the sea as it came falling from the sky. It soon reached land again, a few hundred miles away from Middleton and Drakken's lab, before it came crashing down in the middle of a heavily wooded area. In an explosion of blue light, it struck below the tree line in the middle of the forest.

Where it had landed, another crater had formed, and at its center were two girls, one older and the other younger. The older girl was a red-head and was wearing the remains of a gray metal suit of armor. The younger girl had black hair and wore a blue-hooded sweater and red shorts. A torn red beanie lay in the crater next to them. The young girl may not have survived such a fall if not for the fact that the older girl had her held close to her by means of her right arm. Both were unconscious and appeared to have been beaten pretty badly before they crashed. They were certainly in no condition to be waking up any time soon.

* * *

**I know the name of the chapter may seem misleading considering that Possible and Phantom never actually meet, but the idea is that the KP Universe gets its first glance at others from an outside world, even if they are currently unconscious. **


	8. Freakshow vs Shego

**Most of this chapter was taken from the previous version of this story, I just moved things around, deleted other things, and even added a few other things that forced me to split the chapter in half. That is why I'm posting this chapter and chapter 9. They are both from the same chapter of the previous version of this story. Everything I changed though increased it in length by a few pages at least. So I split it in half. **

**As the name of the chapter implies, Freakshow makes another appearance, and things will only go downhill from there. **

* * *

Inside Dr. Drakken's lab, the raven haired boy and the red suited girl had been laid on metal tables so they could rest. An hour had passed and the sun had sunk low enough to shine through the windows, illuminating the entire lab in a golden glow. Both teens lay completely still in their slumber as the blue doctor and his green lab assistant examined the metallic glider that was with the teens when they crashed.

"It's much too small to be any kind of a space ship," Drakken said, pointing out the obvious as he flipped it over to examine its underside. "But it's definitely designed for flight, that much is clear," he concluded upon examining the rocket boosters on the back.

"This thing is also heavily weaponized," Shego stated as she examined one of the rockets mounted on the side of the glider. She looked up at the other rocket as it let off a few sparks after having been damaged. "That might explain how and why they crashed," she theorized, pointing to the sparking rocket. "If they were in the air when that thing was damaged, it would have sent them plummeting."

"This is state of the art technology," Dr. Drakken said with a grin. "Might be something Kimberly's father might have designed over at the space center," he theorized, based on the high quality of technology that must have gone into making the glider.

"If that's true, then how did these two get their hands on it?" Shego asked, looking over at the two teens as they continued to sleep on the metal tables they had been placed on. "They'd have to be experts at infiltration and thievery to break into the space center and get this bad boy, if that's even where they got it from," she speculated.

"The boy is just a teenager," Dr. Drakken said as he left the broken glider on the table they had been working at and went around until he stood over the red suited girl. "And the girl; no idea how old she might be, but by the looks of this suit of hers, it might be how one uses the glider," he theorized as he leaned over to examine the girl's suit more closely.

"And your men didn't come back with any information on either of them," Shego added, referring to Dr. Drakken's minions, now turned lab assistants, as she leaned over the raven haired boy. "No information on him anywhere," she added with a bit of surprise as she squeezed a watery rag so it was damp and started to rub away a bruise on the young man's face. "Who do you suppose they could be?" she asked as she pulled the damp cloth away from his face and started blotting at a cut on his arm.

"You expect me to know?" Dr. Drakken asked as he took a small flashlight and examined the face shield built into the hood of the red suit. "We'll just have to ask them when they wake up," he said as he removed the light from the girl's face.

Shego continued to examine the boy. She had moved down the table and was examining a cut on the back of his hand. "It looks as if these kids were in one heck of a fight before whatever happened to make them fall from the sky," she said as she cleaned scratches up and down his arm. "We should see about getting that suit off of her so we can assess her condition," she suggested as Drakken peered over her in confusion. "Did you hear me?" she asked with irritation.

"Yes, Shego," Drakken answered in the same irritated tone. "But I can't figure out how," he explained with disappointment. "There's no zipper or buttons or anything other than what's on the control panel on her forearm," he said as he held up her arm to display the panel that allowed her to control the suits functions.

"Well one of them's gotta work," Shego replied, annoyed by his inability to figure out this kind of thing. "Push one and see what it does," she suggested as she went around the table and began cleaning the boys other arm.

"Ehh," Drakken grumbled nervously as he slowly reached out one of his fingers and pressed a button at random. They both jumped when they heard the sudden blast of a rocket. They looked up as the glider started shaking; one of the booster rockets on the underside had activated, the other was sparking and tried to fire itself up, but was too heavily damaged.

"Hit the deck!" Shego yelled as she dove beside the table the boy was on and covered her head with her arms. Drakken was just barely able to duck out of the way as the glider suddenly took off, spinning out of control immediately after taking to the air. It crashed into the wall before the rocket puttered out and it fell to the floor before giving one last spurt of flames.

"Well I think we've confirmed that the suit is what controls the glider," Drakken mumbled to himself in thought after he had gotten back to his feet.

"Ok, pressing buttons, bad idea," Shego said with a growl as she scowled down at her lab coat which had been covered in dirt from the floor. "We don't wanna go blowing up the lab," she added as she began to dust herself off.

"Hmm, perhaps this one will do the trick," Drakken said as he pressed another button on the girl's suit's control panel. The button was a different shape and color from the other, but that didn't make it any less dangerous.

They jumped in shock with Drakken dropping the girl's arm as a pair of rocket launchers rose out of her backpack with each over a shoulder. They covered their heads with their arms as the rockets fired automatically. Because she had been lying on the table, the rockets were aimed at the ceiling and exploded on contact, leaving a hole large enough to see through to the sky.

"Ohh, I can kiss that deposit goodbye," Drakken complained as he looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "I just had this place looking nice too," he continued to complain.

"No more pushing buttons!" Shego scolded him as she stomped up to him, shoving a finger into his face. "We don't wanna destroy this entire place," she said, waving her arms over her head to indicate the lab around them. "Not after the trouble we went through to get legal funding for this place!"

"Ehh, I guess you're right," Drakken sighed in defeat as he slumped down. "Clearly this kind of technology is way beyond anything from this planet," he said, as they looked down on the red suited girl. "It's more sophisticated than anything I've ever seen."

"Whoa, hold on," Shego said as she began to shake her head. "You're actually going back to the alien theory?" she asked him with some skepticism as she folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well they did fall from the sky," he figured. "You never really know," he said with a shrug before they turned back to the raven haired boy as he finally began to stir. "Perhaps we can get some answers out of him," he suggested as he approached the boy and reached out to put a hand on his forehead.

Suddenly the teen grabbed him by his wrist and squeezed hard enough to make him try to pull his hand back, but his grip was too tight and he wasn't letting go. Drakken and Shego gasped when the teens eyes opened and he sent glares at them both. Shego backed away from the table, but being tightly held onto by the teen, Drakken wasn't able to back away. He started to tremble as the boy sat up on the table as he continued to hold the blue skinned man's arm. "Hands off, Blue Man!" the teen said angrily as he glared at the man in his grasp.

Drakken smiled innocently and held up his other hand and pointed his palm at the boy. "Easy now, I don't mean you any harm," he said nervously through his teeth before the teen used what strength he had and threw the man across the room and into the wall.

"How am I supposed to know that?" he asked angrily before jumping off the table. He then sent a glare at Shego who was still startled by what had happened. "Something about you people just sends chills down my spine. Maybe it's the colors of your skin; or the fact that I just work up in some kind of lab. It's not that I don't want to trust you, it's that I can't trust you."

Shego hung her mouth low and she actually seemed scared that the boy would come after her next. "Drakken, are you all right?" she asked him in a worried tone as she and the boy continued to stare each other down.

"I'm fine, Kim's put me through a lot worse than that," he said weakly as he slowly stood back up on his feet by using the wall to support himself.

The mentioning of this name sparked the boy's memory. "Kim!" he yelled before he turned and saw the girl lying on a table behind him. He rushed over and examined her condition.

"Kimberly is in that thing?" Shego asked as she pointed at the girl in shock.

"Not any Kim you'd know," the boy answered with a scowl before he turned back to the girl. "Kim, wake up," he said as he lightly shook her shoulders. She only managed a groan causing the boy to scowl down at her when she didn't wake up. He resorted to slapping her across the face as hard as he could in order to wake her up.

"OWW!" she yelled out as she suddenly bolted up on the table and began to rub the side of her face through her hood.

"Common, get up," he said as he backed away so she could swing her legs over the edge of the table. "We're gunna need you mobile."

"You know Danny, for not having your powers anymore, you still hit really hard," Kim groaned as she finally pulled back her hood to reveal her long brown hair and bright aquamarine eyes; she was clearly not an alien. She let out a sigh of relief to finally feel cool air touch her face as she had been sweating in her suit. "What happened?" she asked as she put her hand on the back of her neck and cracked it.

"You flew us through that dimensional portal," Danny answered. "Where we are is a different story though," he added as they began to look around the lab they were in. "It almost looks like Axion Lab's, but it just doesn't look the same." Then his attention went back to the two adults as the woman helped the man stay on his feet. "What happened to the others!?" he demanded to know of them.

"Others?" Shego asked in confusion as she raised an eyebrow. "What others?"

"My sister's!" Danny yelled in response, loud enough to make the two adults cringe.

"We don't know," Drakken responded after he was done cringing. "We found you two unconscious in a crater after you crashed into the ground outside my lab after apparently falling from the sky. If something happened to your sister's, then I assure you we had nothing to do with it," he reassured the young man.

"Freakshow did toss them through the portal a few minutes before us," Kim reminded Danny as she came up beside him after having gotten off the table. "They could have landed elsewhere," she figured.

"And we have no way of finding them either," Danny grumbled. "They probably aren't anywhere near here," he said before he turned back to the adults. "Where is here, anyway?" he asked them, having calmed down enough to be a bit more polite.

"You two would be in the happy little town of Middleton," Drakken informed them.

"Never heard of it," Danny and Kim said in unison before Drakken proceeded to continue.

"How could you never have heard of this town?" Drakken asked them. "It's home of one of the most famous people in the world."

This only confused Danny and Kim further. They both looked at each other in confusion before Danny spoke. "Um, not to burst your bubble but we've never even heard of this place because, I guess you could say we're not from around here."

"That's apparent," Shego said as she walked up to the two teens. "But how could you not know about Kimberly?"

"I think I know myself more than anyone!" Kim answered with a scowl.

"Not you," Drakken half shouted in the hopes that it would get their point across. "Kim Possible? Kimberly Ann Possible? Teen Secret Agent? Always saving the world from bad guys and natural disasters?" he asked, getting less and less hopeful with each question.

"Sounds like this Possible girl is as well known in this world as you are in ours," Kim said with a slightly surprised look towards Danny who returned the look with a nod.

"Umm, your world?" Shego asked as she pointed between the two. "So, you are aliens?" she asked, still going back and forth between them.

"We're not aliens," Danny and Kim said in unison, adding scowls at the older woman for even suggesting such a thing.

"Alright, here's our situation," Danny began to explain as he calmed himself down again. "You people did help us out a little, so I'll be fair with you and give it to you straight." He let out a sigh before he continued. "We are from a different dimension; that is why you don't know us, and why we don't know you. An enemy of ours opened a portal between our two worlds and tossed my sister's into it. We came in after them in the hopes of finding them so we can go back to our dimension, find a way to get me my powers back, and defeat him before he takes over all of reality."

"Make any sense?" Kim asked, sounding hopeful herself due to Danny's bluntness of the story.

"Actually," Shego said before she exchanged a glance at Drakken. "Yes," she answered, turning her attention back to the two teens. "With all the crazy stuff that happens here, I'm sure something like this was bound to happen eventually."

"Good," Danny responded with before he furrowed his eyebrows. "Now, I hate to sound rude, again," he said considering that all he had been giving them up until this point was attitude. "But we need to get going so we can find my sister's," he informed them. He turned towards Kim who had since left his side and had gone over to where her glider lay on the floor after it crashed into the wall.

"Without my glider in any sort of working condition, we're not going anywhere," she sighed as she grabbed the glider with one hand and lifted it up, much to Drakken's and Shego's surprise. Drakken had needed two hands to lift it, and Shego could do it with one hand, but struggled after more than a few seconds strain. She made it look like a feather weight as she maneuvered it under her arm and held it tight.

"Any hope in fixing it?" Danny asked with some worry that their mission might be postponed until further notice.

"Yeah right," Kim growled. "I'm not Tucker, I'm not Valerie's dad, I'm not my brother," she exclaimed sadly. "I couldn't rebuild a rocket booster to save my life."

Danny thought hard of a solution to their problem. If they had any chance of finding Jazz and Danielle, they needed that glider to be fully functional. "Any chance you guys can fix it?" Danny asked the two adults. "A rocket propulsion system shouldn't be too hard to fix for someone who knows how," he figured.

"You want his help to fix a rocket propulsion system?" Shego snickered before she broke out in such a gut wrenching laughter that she resorted to wrapping her arms around her stomach. "His own inventions barely work half the time."

"Doesn't mean we can't try," Drakken scolded her with a scowl. "And if we can't, then we certainly know of a few people that can," he reminded her for the teen's sake.

Kim Possible's friend, Wade, was a super genius. He was much younger, barely a teenager himself, and had already graduated from college as well as had invented a number of high tech gadgets that were already off the scale. Her father was technically a rocket scientist and built things like this for a living. If anyone could fix her glider, it would be him.

"Personally, I'd like a closer look at the flying machine of yours," he continued, eyeing the glider under Kim's arm. "It's so shiny and high tech," he added as his mouth began to water.

"Ok, is he always this weird?" Danny asked of Shego.

"Yeah, some of the time," she answered as she started to examine her nails through her black gloves.

It was at that moment that a window smashed before a fast whirring noise sped throughout the room. Everyone ducked as a fast gray blur sped around the lab as if searching for something. Kim dropped her glider and ducked as the speeding blur aimed at her before it turned up sharply and redirected itself straight at Shego.

"Huh!?" she gasped as her eyes suddenly bugged out. She winced and ducked her head behind her arms as the speeding blur came within a foot of hitting her before it suddenly stopped. She looked up and was shocked to see a metal boomerang with a blinking red light hovering directly in front of her. It turned left and right as if searching for something before it turned around completely and aimed itself directly at Danny. It began to spin wildly before it took off once more, directly at him.

A look of terror spread across his face as he prepared to dive out of the way. But before it got to him it stopped and suddenly fell to the ground before the blinking light faded. The device had failed its mission to find that which it was looking for.

"The Boo-merang?" Kim asked with some confusion as Danny bent over and picked it up. He tried to make it change into the transistor, but it didn't budge. "Does this mean Jazz and Danielle are on their way?" she asked with a slight chance of hope.

"No," Danny answered with a disappointed shake of his head. "This isn't the transistor," he informed her as he held the Boo-merang in his hands. "It's the real thing. My parents must have used it to track us after we took off from the ceremony," he guessed as he shoved the end of the tracking device into his pants pocket.

"Then perhaps they'll show up," Kim said to try to keep things positive. "I mean, if they were following it…" she started to say before Danny cut her off.

"Vlad would never have allowed them access to that portal," Danny half shouted at her, destroying any hope she may have had. "We were lucky we got through, and even luckier that this thing managed to find me here, even without my powers," he said, his tone becoming gloomier.

"That must be why it didn't hit you in the back of the head," Kim figured. "When it realized it couldn't lock onto your ecto-signature, because you didn't have one, it became inactive."

"Which is bad, because even if Danielle remembers to use the tracker in the transistor, it won't work because it can't find me," he reminded her, his depression growing deeper. "Without my powers, no one can track us. No one can help us. No one can find us."

"Oh, I wouldn't say nobody," a familiar drawling voice answered from behind them all. Danny and Kim were instantly struck with fear and terror before they turned around to find Freakshow standing in the doorway to the lab with his arms folded behind his back and with an evil smirk on his face. "After all, that little device managed to lead me straight here regardless of whether or not it failed to find you. It was certainly close enough."

"He followed us here!?" Danny yelled as he took a step backwards. "But how? Why?" he trembled with fear shaking his voice.

"Vlad must have ordered him to follow us and kill us so there's no chance of us getting back home and stopping him," Kim figured as she got into a defensive position. She knew that without Danny's powers, she was the only one of the two of them that could defend themselves properly against this particular foe.

"You think just like him," Freakshow said after walking into the lab. "You are definitely his niece. Well you are right Kimberly, and after I'm done killing you two, I will take over this world seeing as Vlad is taking over ours."

"Take over our world?" Drakken asked with a bit of shock. "Ha! It can't be done," he taunted the white skinned man. "Believe me, I've tried," he added as he pointed his thumb into his chest.

"Only about a couple hundred times, and failed each time," Shego taunted him back, even though she secretly agreed with the point he was making.

Freakshow only started laughing hysterically in response. "I seriously doubt anyone like myself has ever tried to take over this world," he chuckled as he put his hand over his chest. Then with his gauntleted hand, he charged a sphere of red energy that he prepared to fire at Danny and Kim after pushing the red gem of life on the gauntlet. "Soon I'm gunna control this world. You will be following my rules, my orders, just as soon as I eliminate the two that could cause me the biggest problem," he said as the ball of red energy began to pulsate.

"I don't know if I'll be able to stop this kind of blast," Kim said fearfully as she grew more nervous. She started shaking fearfully like Danny was, at feeling helpless to do nothing to prevent their imminent deaths.

"Say goodbye," Freakshow said with a smirk before he fired the blast. Danny and Kim recoiled as the blast drew near them. Suddenly, a green blast of energy came from the side and deflected Freakshow's blast away from the two teens. They both looked up to see the two blasts explode on the other side of the lab.

"Where did that blast come from?" Danny asked Kim as they both stared confusingly at the charred ruins of a lab table.

They both turned and looked at Shego as she jumped onto one of the tables they had been lying on and front-flipped onto the floor, putting herself between Freakshow and the two teens. "You aren't harming these kids buddy, you hear me!?" she yelled furiously.

"You may be as pale as a ghost," Freakshow taunted her with a grin before he frowned to show that he was serious. "But don't think that you have the powers to stop me lady," he said to her in doubt that she would even stand a chance against him.

This angered her. She ripped off her white lab coat and tossed it aside before she charged her hands with green energy. "Just try me," she challenged him.

Danny and Kim gasped at the sight of her energy as she built it up in her hands. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Kim asked Danny.

"I see it, but I don't believe it," he responded.

They both continued to gawk at the woman as she brought both of her hands in front of her so her energy could spread between her hands. "You don't think I'm a threat? Then try this on for size," she challenged him as she formed a ball of energy that started pulsating between her hands.

"What's this?" Freakshow asked himself as he cocked an eyebrow at the sight of her energy. "Ghost Powers," he whispered to himself before the woman released her attack. "YAAAH!" he yelled as he was hit by the attack and blasted across the room. He crashed into a wall and fell to the floor.

"Nice shot!" Drakken congratulated her. "I think you showed him a thing or two."

"Thanks, I've been working on that move a bit. You like it?" she asked before she turned and saw the two teens gawking at her. "What?" she asked them curiously.

Danny and Kim had backed up into a wall by now. Their mouths hung open as they stared at her with eyes opened wide. "This is impossible. It's just not possible," Kim said quietly.

"How did she get her powers?" Danny asked himself, but loud enough so the others could all hear him.

Shego was about to answer his question when the sound of debris moving on the other side of the lab was heard. They all looked in the direction she had blasted Freakshow only to find him standing again. He was currently patting down his shirt to get rid of the dust that covered it. "You have more skill than I gave you credit for," he admitted. "But I won't make that mistake again. Your Ghost Powers won't hold me back for very long," he informed her when he was done dusting himself off.

"Ghost Powers?" Shego asked him in confusion. "What the heck are Ghost Powers!?" she asked him demandingly.

"Hmm hmm," Freakshow chuckled, ignoring her question. "Quite the temper you've got. You know, when I'm taking over the world, I could use someone like you as a sidekick," he offered her.

"Tempting, but I'm not biting," Shego half yelled back angrily as she began to build up her energy again. "I've already got a boss, and it's bad enough working for him as it is!" she shouted as she fired her energy blast at him.

"Hey!" Drakken yelled, somewhat offended by what she just said.

Freakshow quickly pushed the blue gem of fantasy on the reality gauntlet before he deflected away her energy blast with little effort. "Ohh this is going to be fun!" he said with delight before he started glowing with a blue glow that allowed him to take flight a few feet above the ground.

"Is he…flying?" Shego asked the others as she gawked at the man as he floated above the floor.

"Not good," Danny said in a terrified tone. Kim grit her teeth tightly as she stood between him and the evil man to protect him as best as she could, seeing as he was currently unable to use his powers.

"Let's see how well you stand up against the same type of attack, but with more power to back it up," Freakshow challenged Shego as he raised his hand and charged it with energy provided by the gauntlet.

"How does he have the same powers as me?" Shego said out loud to herself. She closed her teeth tightly and her fists were clenched and charged with energy as she prepared to defend herself. "I'm the only person on the planet that has these particular powers, so how does he have them as well?" she asked herself, again out loud.

"I was going to let you live, but since you've turned down my offer and interfered with my plans to kill the kids behind you, I'll just have to kill you as well," Freakshow threatened before he fired his blast at her.

Shego grinned before she jumped into the air and grabbed a metal pipe dozens of feet high and hoisted herself up and out of the path of the blast. The blast passed under her and went straight for Danny and Kim. "Lookout!" Kim yelled as she dove, pushing Danny out of the path of the blast. They fell to the ground and covered their heads with their arms as the blast hit the wall and exploded.

"You missed me clown-boy," Shego mocked him as she hung from the metal pipe. "You've gotta work on your aim."

"And you need to not underestimate you opponent," Freakshow informed her with a grin before he pressed the red gem of life on the reality gauntlet and fired a red beam of light at the pipe she was holding. It started to glow red before it wrapped itself around her wrists, binding her hands together.

"What the?" Shego gasped before she fell to the floor with her hands now bound together as they sat in her lap. She looked up at Freakshow as he floated towards her with his hand pointed at her. He was charging it with energy.

"We're gunna need help," Drakken said in a worried tone before he ran over to a large computer with a screen built into the wall and started typing on a keyboard as he looked up at the screen.

"Danny, we've got to do something," Kim said as she pushed herself onto her hands and knees.

"We've?" he asked her with a cocked eyebrow. "You stood up against Vlad even though he's your uncle and despite the fact that you didn't stand a chance. You have to work with her if we're gunna get out of here alive," he told her sternly.

Kim nodded in understanding. Even without his powers, his confidence drove her into offensive mode. She looked at Freakshow as he prepared to fire his attack at the bound woman on the floor.

"This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me," Freakshow informed her before he released his energy in an attack that sped towards her.

Shego said nothing. She just closed her eyes so she wouldn't know when then attack would hit. Suddenly, someone ran between her and the oncoming blast. Kim pressed a button on the control panel on her wrist and activated a small portable ghost shield. Freakshow's attack reflected off the shield and went straight back at him. He gasped before he was hit by his own attack. He was blasted backward and crashed into the ground on the other side of the lab.

Shego opened her eyes and looked up to see that they were both surrounded by a green energy dome that was being produced from the control panel on the girl's wrist. "How did you stop his attack from hitting us?" Shego asked the girl.

"Ghost shield," Kim answered. "Prevents ghosts and their attacks from penetrating and destroying anything it is protecting."

"What is with you people and ghost related attacks and defenses?" Shego asked her. "Ghosts don't really exist…do they?"

"We'll explain everything later," Kim said before she pressed another button on the control panel, canceling out the ghost shield. She reached down and used the enhanced strength her suit gave her and pulled the pipes off Shego's wrists so she could use them again. "But right now, we have to stop this guy," she said as she pointed at Freakshow, now standing and starting to fume at the two fighters.

"You are starting to get on my nerves," he said in frustration. "You've resisted far too long. I'm taking you all out right now," he threatened as he built up energy in his tightly clenched gauntleted fist. He unleashed his anger on them. He let out a battle cry as he charged at them with his fist blazing with energy.

Shego bolted towards him as she once again charged energy into her hands. She dropped and slid across the slick metal surface that was the floor until she was partially underneath Freakshow. He seemed shocked as she grabbed him by his arms, pulled him to the floor with her before she kicked him, sending him careening upside down towards Kim who used the enhanced strength of her suit to smash him to the floor, indenting the metal surface with his body.

"Hmm, that was almost too easy," Kim said with a grin as Shego came up beside her. "We make a good team if we're in sync with each other," she added with a smirk to which Shego returned.

"You thought that was easy?" Freakshow asked her as he pushed himself off the floor. "Well, consider this a wakeup call," he said before he fired another blast of energy at the two of them.

* * *

**Shego's powers are ghost powers? Uncanny, right? The similarities between her powers and the ghost powers from the DP universe will play a major part in this story, and in only a few more chapters too. **

**Will they be able to fend off Freakshow, or will Freakshow be too much for them to handle? Will backup arrive in time for them to escape his wrath? The next chapter is being posted at the same time as this one, so you will not have to wait to find out. **


	9. Freakshow vs Possible

**Like I said in the last chapter, this chapter was originally apart of the last chapter, but was split in half due to the increased length when I was editing it. Most of it is just reused material that I deemed worthy of reusing. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Back at the apartment complex; Kim, Ron, Monique and Felix had begun playing billiards while the twins, Tim and Jim sat in the corner of the room, bound and tied by rope so they couldn't move. They were struggling to get free none the less.

"This won't hold us for long," Tim informed their older sister.

"Yeah, we'll get out of this thing," Jim added.

"We always do," they both said in unison.

"We'll just see about that," Kim said as she knocked a billiard ball into one of the side pockets on the table. "You two are gunna stay right there until mom and dad get back," she ordered them, spinning around to scowl at them.

"You're not the boss of us," Tim said sourly.

"And you put us in the corner of the room? What are we…10?" Jim asked her in the same sour tone.

"You both act ten and mom and dad put me in charge of you two, so yes…I am the boss of you two, for now. Now stay quiet and maybe I'll think about untying you," she said before she turned her attention back to the game where Monique had just pocketed another ball.

"One more and we win!" Monique cheered as a close-up view of the table showed the 8-ball sitting in the middle.

Suddenly, Kim's Kimmunicator started beeping as she got an incoming call. "Be sure to pocket it for me," she said as she stepped away from the billiard table just as Ron was trying to pocket his and Felix's last billiard ball so they could go for the win as well. She raised her arm and activated the device on her wrist. "What's the sitch Wade?" she asked, suddenly growing serious. "And where are you…and why are you all dressed up?" she asked upon seeing a large group of people behind him. He was wearing a black tuxedo at what appeared to be a party.

"Oh, sorry, no sitch yet Kim," Wade responded with a nervous rub of the back of his head. "I actually wanted to apologize for something," he added, still acting really nervous.

"Apologize? For what?" Kim asked, more confused than concerned at this point.

"You know that secret thing going on down at the space center that your parents have to attend?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she answered. "It's confidential, so as a result I'm stuck watching the Tweebs while my parents attend. Why, is that where you are now?" she asked him before Ron looked over her shoulder.

"Hey Wade, looking good," he said with a thumbs up after noticing his getup. "Hey, what are you doing at the space center?" he asked when they noticed Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible in the background chatting with other important looking people.

"What happened to the game?" Kim asked him, having been startled by his sudden appearance.

"I accidentally sunk the 8-ball before we got the rest of ours," Ron explained with a slightly depressed frown. "No worries though, Rufus stepped in and is now playing Felix," he said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

Monique stood by while Felix set up the ball rack in the center of the table. "Care to break?" he offered the rodent with a grin as he tossed the triangular rack aside and picked up his pool stick.

Rufus smirked as he rubbed his paws together. He spat on them before he lugged a pool stick onto his shoulders. He struggled to hold it up as he got it into position. He dropped it to his feet and placed both paws on it before he struck the cue ball into the other balls. They bounced around the table a few times before they all disappeared into the holes in the sides of the table. Rufus smirked again and folded his arms in triumph.

"Looks like you've got some competition," Monique said with a smirk as Felix gawked at the table.

"But…that's physically and mathematically impossible," he said as his eyes darted around the table. "How did he do that?" he asked himself in wonderment.

"Anyway!" Wade spoke loudly to draw Kim's and Ron's attentions back to the Kimmunicator. "I wanted to apologize for not inviting you guys to come," he continued. "It wasn't my call to make," he began to explain. "It's privately funded. If it was my decision then I would have invited you, I really would have, but the feds want to keep this under wraps as much as possible, catch my drift?"

"I guess so," Kim said having given in. "So how confidential is it?"

"It's not one of those, 'If we tell you, we have to kill you', kind of things is it?" Ron asked in a worried tone.

"No Ron, it's not one of those," Wade answered with a scowl. "If it works then we'll have discovered a new element and the results will be released to the scientific community before being released to the public, but if it fails…well let's just say you know too much as it is if it were to come to that."

"Right, so it's really secret," Kim said with a hushed tone.

"For now yes," Wade said with a chuckle. "So how's the new apartment?" he asked, suddenly growing curious as he tried to change the direction of their conversation. "You say you were playing pool?" he asked as he tried to look around them from the Kimmunicator's screen.

Kim and Ron turned so they and Wade could see the pool table behind them where Felix was about to break the newly reset billiard balls. He broke the pack of balls, unsuccessfully pocketing any of them. "HA! Sink them all now rodent," he challenged Rufus, sounding rather pleased with himself.

Rufus spit into his paws and walked across the edge of the table and grabbed the pool stick away from the handicapped teen. "We'll see," he squeaked before he lined up the cue ball with another. He struck the cue ball into the others, miraculously enough sending all other fifteen balls into the pockets, the black eight ball being last of course. Felix slapped his forehead in frustration as Monique congratulated Rufus on a job well done.

"Did Rufus just beat Felix?" Wade asked, seemingly confused that the naked rodent was skilled enough to beat a person.

"Brutally," Kim answered with a grin.

"Ah, the naked mole rat," Ron said with a sigh of relief. "An amazing creature it is."

"Not a world record on the human scale," Tim said as he leaned against the pool table with his arms folded.

"But for a rodent, this is history in the making," Jim said as he gave the rodent a thumbs up, Rufus of course returned the gesture.

"TWEEBS!" Kim yelled out before she grabbed them by their shirt collars and hoisted them into the air.

"We told you those ropes wouldn't hold us for very long," Tim said mockingly.

"But you didn't want to listen to reasoning," Jim said in the same mocking tone as his brother before they both crossed their arms and smirked.

"I'll give you two reasoning right up the…!" she yelled before a distance beeping noise cut her off. She dropped her brothers and her attention immediately bolted to her Kimmunicator.

"There's the sitch you've been waiting for," Wade said before he began to type rapidly on the keyboard of the computer he was using. Suddenly his eyes bugged out. "Uh oh, SOS from someone I didn't ever think would be asking for your help in a while," he said with a nervous frown.

"Who?" Kim and Ron asked in unison.

"I'll patch you through to a live feed," Wade answered before the screen fizzled out and fizzled back with Drakken in place of Wade.

"KIM! Please get down here to my lab quick! There's a maniac with weird powers running around," Drakken said frightfully.

"Wow, you actually need my help, this is a first," Kim said in confusion.

"Are you sure Shego's just not PMSing or something?" Ron questioned as he looked over Kim's shoulder.

Then to answer his question, an explosion is heard before Shego and a red suited girl are seen flying behind Drakken before crashing into a wall. "Does that answer your question?" Drakken asked sourly before he too was blasted away from the computer screen.

Moments later a man with white skin stepped into view. He seemed to be glowing with a green aurora. "What do we have here?" he asked himself as he looked at the screen. He grinned evilly before he raised a gauntleted hand and blasted it causing the image to fizzle out.

Moments after the screen fizzled out, Wade appeared again. "Doesn't look too good huh?" Wade said in disappointment.

"We've got to get over there fast," Kim said. "And Wade, it looks like I'm gunna need my battle suit for this, have you finished with those upgrades from earlier today?" she asked him desperately.

"Did about an hour ago," he said proudly. "Just press the red button on your Kimmunicator to activate it, and I even added something to it that I think you may find to your liking," he informed her.

Not wanting to waste another second, she pressed the red button, activating the suit. It spread across her body until she was concealed inside, with the exception of her head. The difference that she noticed right away was a new symbol on her chest; the letters KP enclosed within a circle. "Wow, that is cool, I gotta hand it to you Wade," she said to him.

"Thought you'd like it, now get on over to Drakken's lab. I've added a jet pack to the suit's design so you should be able to fly now," Wade informed her.

"Thanks Wade, you're the best. Hope your secret experiment goes off without a hitch," she said before she deactivated the device. "Well Ron, are you ready to go kick some butt?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but I kinda need a rocket of my own you know," he reminded her.

"Can't you fly on your own?" she asked him. "You do have control over your monkey powers now don't you?"

"Well yeah, but I don't exactly think the people of our town are accustomed to seeing a glowing blue kid flying overhead," he informed her.

"Good point," she said before she walked over to a painting on the wall and removed it to reveal a metal panel behind it. It was locked with a scanner that opened when Kim placed her hand on it. Inside were a number of jet packs that could be worn. "Us this," she said to him as she tossed one to him.

"Um Kim, how long has that been there?" Monique asked her as she pointed to the hole in the wall.

"Had Wade install it a few days ago for just this kind of situation," she responded as Ron put his arms through the straps of the jet pack.

Ron walked over to the pool table and picked Rufus up in his hands when he was done putting on the jet pack. "Ready to go little buddy?" he asked him.

"Uh huh," Rufus squeaked in response as he nodded his head.

Ron stuck him down in his pants pocket before he and Kim activated their rockets and started to hover in the air. "This is so cool," Kim said excitedly as her suit now enabled her to take flight. "I can't thank Wade enough for this." She then looked down to see Jim and Tim grabbing rockets out of the wall. "What do you two think you're doing?" she asked them angrily.

"Mom and dad said you are responsible for us," Tim reminded her.

"You have to watch us," Jim added.

"And if you go, then you can't watch us," Tim continued.

"So therefore, we are justified in going with you," Jim finished.

"Over my dead and rotting corpse you are!" Kim yelled at them.

"KP you might as well let them," Ron said to her. "They are just going to follow us anyway and plus they've proved to be helpful in the past, maybe they will prove helpful today."

"Oh alright," she said giving in. She rolled her eyes before she looked back down at her brothers. "But it could get dangerous, so I want you two to stay out of the way by any means necessary, and I really mean it this time."

"Fine we'll stay out of the way," Tim said as he rolled his eyes.

"Just keep your cool and you won't even know we are there," Jim said confidently.

"Alright, let's go. Hopefully the two of them can hold this weirdo off for a little while longer," she said before she flew up and out of the hole in the ceiling Tim and Jim's earlier rocket had made.

"You all come back safely," Monique yelled after them by cupping her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah, because if Rufus dies then I won't be able to prove that I'm better than he is at pool," Felix yelled after them.

Ron stuck his head back in through the hole in the ceiling. "Dude, I don't think that's ever going to happen," he said doubtfully before he went back through the hole. He flew up into the air where the three Possible's were waiting for him.

"Let's go," Kim said before her rockets fired, sending her across town at subsonic speeds, leaving the three boys in her dust.

"Can't fly that fast," Ron said before he started to follow in the same direction Kim had disappeared in with Tim and Jim in short pursuit.

* * *

Back at Drakken's lab a few minutes later, the battle with Freakshow wasn't going so well and was starting to turn for the worse. An enormous explosion, no thanks to energy blasts from both Shego and Freakshow colliding, had knocked Danny and Kim off their feet and onto the floor. Kim was even more beat up, considering her prior condition. Danny had lost his sense of balance and could barely stand on his own anymore.

"We've gotta get out of here before he kills someone," Danny grunted as he rubbed his shoulder.

"How, we can't distract him long enough," Kim reminded him as she stood back up and slouched her shoulders.

Before anymore could be said, Drakken and Shego were both thrown into the two teens. They all fell to the floor and looked up at Freakshow after recovering from the attack. "I've decided that all four of you are going to die for resisting against me," he threatened before he raised his gauntleted hand once again and fired an energy blast at them.

Kim managed to get to her feet and deflect the blast away with her arm before she charged at him. "I'm getting sick of fighting you!" she yelled as she prepared to punch him, but he caught her fist in his and held her up into the air in front of him.

"And I'm getting sick of fighting you too," he said before punching her in the stomach. She gagged for a second before he threw her back to the ground with the others.

Shego tried to push herself off the floor, but didn't have the strength to do so. She rolled onto her back and looked up at Freakshow as he hovered in the air and charged an energy ball in his hands. "Never thought things would end this way," she said weakly.

"If I only had my ghost powers I'd show him a thing or two," Danny said as he leaned against the wall for support.

"Too bad I had to take them away Daniel, otherwise I wouldn't be killing you right now," Freakshow said with a chuckle. "Now you will all die!" he yelled as he fired the energy blast at the group of four.

Kim, Drakken and Shego closed their eyes and looked away from the attack, but Danny stared at it as it approached. _'We need a miracle_', he thought before a flash of white and blue appeared in front of them.

Freakshow gasped when he realized his attack had been thrown back at him. He was hit by his own attack, causing him to crash into the floor on the other side of the lab. He looked up after recovering from his own attack and saw a girl with long red hair standing in front of the four others.

She wore what appeared to be a white battle suit with blue linings in multiple places along her arms, legs and the rest of the suit as well. A blue KP symbol was on the chest of her suit. Her left hand was in the form of a lacrosse stick's basket. It then morphed back into a hand before she clenched her fingers together so her hand formed a fist.

"Jazz?" Danny and Kim asked in confusion, thinking the girl with long red hair was in fact her, when they were way off.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken said excitedly.

"Well it's about time Kimberly," Shego said weakly from her spot on the floor. "Don't take him for granted, he's more powerful than he looks. Just look at what he did to us."

"I'll keep that in mind," KP responded before turning her attention to Freakshow. "And who would you be?" she asked him in a serious tone.

"The names Freakshow," he answered with a bow. "And you would be?" he asked as he looked back up at her from his bowing position.

"Possible…Kim Possible," she said with a grin. "So now that you know who I am, do you still want to fight me or do you want to just give up now and leave?" she asked as she took a defensive position.

"Never heard of you before in my life and I'm not leaving here until those four are dead," he informed her. "I was only going to kill the two kids, but they interfered. I haven't yet decided to kill you too, but I might be persuaded to change my mind if you interfere again," he threatened before Ron ran into the room through the doorway the other four lay next to.

"I made it KP," he said as he breathed heavily to catch his breath. At some point he had managed to change into his mission clothes. He didn't say anymore before he collapsed to the floor.

"Ron, stay guard near them," she ordered as she pointed towards the four still on the ground behind her.

"What hole do these annoying kids keep crawling out of!?" Freakshow screamed in frustration.

"You're not killing anyone, you freak of nature," KP said angrily. "I've foiled people more threatening than you before," she hissed at him.

"It's true," Drakken added. "I used to be one of her greatest enemies; I know from experience just what she is capable of."

"Well hopefully you'll put up more of a challenge than the other two did," Freakshow said with delight as he interlaced his fingers and cracked the bones in them. "Well come on then. Challenge me if you dare," he said before he started laughing evilly.

"It'll be my pleasure," KP accepted the challenge with a smile before she jumped and front-flipped in the air, landing directly in front of the white-skinned man, who seemed only slightly startled by her acrobatic jump. She threw a punch at him, but he easily caught her fist in one of his. He threw her into the air, causing her to careen into the ceiling. "That hurt," she said before she fell towards the floor. As she fell she prepared to kick him, but he turned intangible after pressing the blue gem of fantasy on the reality gauntlet, and she passed right through him and slammed into the ground.

"This is fun, but enough fooling around, time to finish this, fighting someone who doesn't stand a chance starts to get boring after a while, especially if there's not enough drama involved, and let me tell you, there is nothing dramatic about any of this," Freakshow said as KP stood up.

She looked up at him in anger and clenched her teeth tightly. "Careful KP," Ron yelled from the doorway near the others. "This guy means business."

"Yeah, well so do I!" she yelled before she jumped onto a table and jumped at Freakshow as he hovered in the air above her.

Freakshow's hand started to glow before he froze KP in midflight with his energy. "You are more arrogant than the other two," he said mockingly. KP, still frozen, could only move her eyes. She looked around before looking back up at him. He leaned down and grinned at her when they were face to face.

"He's gunna kill her if we don't do something right now," Drakken said to Shego in a worried tone.

"You want to help her?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Do we have a choice?" he asked him in response to his question.

She managed to get to her feet before she ran towards them. She jumped into the air and tried to attack Freakshow, but he froze her just as he had frozen KP. "Wasn't expecting that to happen," she said in disappointment.

"You all thought that you could attack me head on?" he asked them mockingly. "Please. All I wanted to do was kill my enemy, but seeing as you have all interfered, you will all perish by my hands."

"Will you stop it with the threats already?" Danny questioned Freakshow. He looked away from KP and Shego and saw Danny had managed to get to his feet. "You've said you were going to kill all of us yet you still haven't. If you were going to kill us by now, you would have done it."

Freakshow's anger caused him to throw KP and Shego at the teen. They all fell to the floor and looked up to see Freakshow glowing with a yellow aurora; he had just pressed the yellow gem of form. "That maybe so young Phantom, but let's see how well you all stand up to me when I turn into my true ghostly form," he said with an evil grin.

"Your true form?" they all asked in unison.

"Danny has seen it before," he informed the group of people on the floor. "And now I have the power to make this transformation on my own, at least temporarily." He started glowing again before his entire body started giving off a bright light. When the light had disappeared, in place of Freakshow was a ghostly being about ten feet tall. He had green skin and four arms. His stomach had what appeared to be a large face that acted on its own in relation to Freakshow's emotions. "What do you think of me now?" the large being asked mockingly.

"I think I just had a heart attack," Drakken said frightfully as they all gawked at the being in front of them.

"KIM!" Jim and Tim yelled frighteningly as they ran into the room, having been watching from the door the whole time. "What's going on in here?" they both asked in unison before they noticed the giant ghost in front of them.

"You two need to get out of here," KP said weakly. "It's way too dangerous for you to be here right now." Tim and Jim looked from her up at Freakshow as his aggravation started to become apparent.

"TWO MORE KIDS!? Where do you people keep coming from?" he yelled in frustration.

"Drakken, do you guys still have that hover vehicle?" Ron asked him with desperation.

"Well of course we do, it's outside in the warehouse," Drakken informed him. "Why?"

"Well we can't keep fighting this guy; we have to get out of here. You guy's all head that way and I'll hold this guy off for as long as I can while you escape," Ron advised them.

"What makes you think that you can fight him longer than we have?" Danny asked him. "I doubt you have what its gunna take dude."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Ron responded before he turned and walked towards Freakshow, confidently.

"He's crazy!" KM said to the other's in a doubtful tone.

"Yeah, but that's why I love him," KP said in a lovey-dovey tone, causing the others to look at each other with startled expressions.

"I think she's crazy," Danny whispered to KM as he pointed at KP with his thumb over his shoulder.

"I think all of these people are crazy," she whispered back to him. They all turned their heads and watched as Ron walked up to the behemoth in front of him.

He reached into his pocket and pulled Rufus out of it. He had been sleeping. He stretched his arms and yawned upon being woken up. "You'd better go with KP buddy," he advised the hairless rodent. "Things are about to get scary here." Rufus was still sleepy. He turned his head and gasped at the sight of Freakshow in his deadly looking ghost form. He jumped out of Ron's hands and scurried over to KP. He crawled up her leg and hid in her hair for safety. Her hair started trembling as Rufus trembled fearfully.

"Something about you gives me the impression that you might put up even more of a fight than the others did," Freakshow said with interest as he eyed the young man. "Perhaps you will even be a worthy opponent to challenge my own powers."

"Don't get so high and mighty on yourself dude," Ron advised him with a grin. "I have mystical monkey powers. I'm only one of a few super humans in our world," he informed the monster. "I could very easily overpower you."

"HA! Don't make me laugh," Freakshow said after he was done laughing. "You honestly think you have enough strength to overpower me? You really know how to crack a guy up," he said before he started to laugh manically again.

Ron simply continued to grin. He was very confident in himself at the moment, which wasn't his usual attitude in this type of situation. Perhaps he was using bravery to cover up his true fear, or maybe he had another motive behind it. "Oh we'll see," he said as he readied himself for battle. "You said it yourself; you think that I'm going to be a worthy opponent. You should follow your gut instinct because it's telling you that I'm gunna kick your can into next week."

Freakshow continued to laugh at the young man's claims. "You've got to be bluffing or something. Well guess what? I call your bluff, and to prove that, I'm going to let you take the first shot," he said before he started to pat his stomach right where the mouth of the face on his stomach was located. "Right here," he challenged Ron who started to focus on his inner power.

"Watch this Drakken," Shego whispered to him. "You missed it last time he did this."

Everyone's interest peaked when Ron started to glow with a blue aurora. He closed his eyes before he started to float into the air. High speed winds ripped through the lab with enough force to demolish the walls. Soon they were all standing outside. Everyone looked up to see the once sun-lit sky had been replaced with red clouds that swirled around directly above them.

Freakshow's mouth hung open as he gawked at the powers Ron was displaying. "This is impressive, I must admit," he said to himself before the blue aurora surrounding Ron took the form of a monkey, tail and all. His hair and skin turned blue before he opened his eyes once again to show that even his eyes had turned from brown to blue.

"This is amazing!" Drakken yelled in excitement as Ron started to relax himself.

Danny and Kim M were the most surprised though. They almost seemed frightened. Their mouths hung open and they were trembling at the sight of Ron displaying his powers.

"Fancy trick, I'll give you that," Freakshow admitted, not the least bit intimidated. "But, it's still just flashy light; I'd like to see just how powerful you really are," he said with a grin as he took interest in Ron's Monkey Powers.

"You said I could have the first move," Ron said with a grin. "So I guess I will," he said before he vanished into thin air.

Freakshow didn't have time to react before Ron head butted him in the stomach. He went into the mouth on his stomach and hit the back of its throat, sending Freakshow flying backwards. He fell to the ground and grabbed his stomach as it ached in pain. "You are going to pay for that," he threatened as he looked up to see Ron floating over him.

He descended to the ground and prepared to fight. "What are you guys waiting for!?" he yelled back to the others. "I told all of you to get out of here!" he yelled before Freakshow approached him and attempted to punch him, but Ron turned and stopped his fist by catching it in his hand. Freakshow tried to punch him with another fist, but he managed to stop that one too. While holding onto two of his four hands, Ron brought his feet up and kicked Freakshow away. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet. "NOW!" he yelled before he ran towards Freakshow to continue holding him off.

"Right," KP said with a nod before turning towards Drakken and Shego. "You two lead the way," she instructed them.

"This way!" Shego yelled as she ran down a dirt path in the grass that led down to a smaller building with looked like a rundown warehouse with Drakken and KP in short pursuit.

Kim M grabbed up the remains of her broken glider and chased after the two adults, only hanging back enough to make sure Danny was behind her. He was too weakened to keep up with them, so Tim and Jim grabbed him up under his arms and carried him. "You guys sure took a beating," Tim said as he carried Danny's weakened body away from the fight.

"Perhaps we could find out who you two are and where you're from at some point," Jim added as he helped carried Danny from under his other arm. Within a matter of moments they had all disappeared into the warehouse.

Back at the battle between Ron and Freakshow, Freakshow had managed to grab him by the arm with one of his four hands. Ron struggled against him, but Freakshow used his three other limbs and grabbed Ron's other arm and legs. "Get out of this one?" he challenged with an evil grin before he started to pull on Ron's limbs away from his body.

Ron didn't even flinch at the pain. "Marvelous idea," Ron said as Freakshow's suggestion before he pulled his arms and legs free of his grip.

Freakshow gasped before Ron blasted him backwards with nothing more than his bare hands, and without using any visible energy to boot. He crashed into the ground as if he had been hit by a train. He reverted back into his human form before he looked up to see Ron floating over him once again.

"Time for me to take my leave," Ron said with a smirk before he turned and flew towards the warehouse, leaving a trail of blue light behind him.

Freakshow slowly leaned off the ground and watched as a large hover vehicle sped out of the warehouse and went down a short runway before taking off and disappearing over the horizon. "You won't stay away from me for long," he said quietly as if they could hear him. "I will find you and I will kill you," he threatened them before he stood up and started to float into the air. "The boy and the girl in the white battle suit posed more of a problem for me than Danny and Vlad's niece. Perhaps if I seek out some of their natural enemies, I'll be able to take them down. Prepare yourselves children, because you have not seen the last of me," he said with an evil grin before he took off over the horizon in the direction away from where the others had gone in. He laughed evilly as he flew away.

* * *

**KP arrived to lend a hand, but if even she couldn't land a single hit, then they are deep hole. Ron may have given them the opportunity to escape before there was a fatality, but that can attributed to the fact that Freakshow seriously underestimated his opponent, and won't allow him to pull the same stunt on him twice. Can they regroup and formulate a plan? Will they find Danielle and Jazz? When will they make another appearance in a chapter? I'll answer that now, it'll be another couple chapters from now, so don't worry. **

**The next chapter will comprise much of the same material as its counterpart from the previous version of this story, and even though I haven't yet started the revision, I can be certain that it will include new material, so that'll take a bit more time for me to put it together. **


	10. The Mysterious Teens

**This one took a little longer than expected due to several cases of writers block. I had to write a lot of new material based on the old stuff from the previous version in the old story. To give you an idea of how much material was added, the old version was only three pages worth of the original chapter, and this was over a dozen. I've added enough to actually make this it's own chapter. I'm actually quite impressed with how it came out. A few questions will be answered, but several more will be asked. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Mere minutes after fleeing from the ruins of Drakken's lab, everybody was still really tense. Drakken steered the controls of his hovercraft with uncertainty as he continuously looked back over his shoulder in case he needed to make a sudden evasive maneuver. Shego was impatiently tapping her fingers on the edge of the hovercraft as Ron chanced a peek over the back of the flying vehicle.

"Hey, I don't think he's following us," he said with a ray of hope as he turned around and slid to the floor of the hovercraft with a sigh of relief.

"I doubt he would," Danny answered from directly next to him. He sat against the wall of the hovercraft with his head tilted back and with his eyes closed. On Danny's left, Kim Masters, still in her ghost hunting suit, sat with her broken glider propped up between her and the side of the glider; she seemed slightly depressed. "Any powers he has are only temporary," he began to elaborate. "He wouldn't chance following us without full control."

"Full control over what?" KP asked. She was sitting across from him with her back against Drakken's chair. Her twin brothers sat to her right with their backs against Shego's chair.

"That gauntlet he was using," Danny answered, tilting his head forward and looking her directly in the eyes. "He's only mildly dangerous with it now," Danny said. "But if he figures out how to activate it again…this world, and all of reality, is going to be torn apart," he warned. He glared around at them all and they knew that he wasn't kidding them.

"What a minute?" Shego interrupted, spinning her seat around so she could face the others. Tim and Jim scooted closer to the wall so they weren't directly in front of her. "Mildly dangerous?" she asked, seemingly more confused than concerned. "I've never fought someone with the exact same powers as me before," she informed the teen. "I'm mildly dangerous, and he was tossing us around like rag dolls," she said as she swept her hand to the side.

Everyone looked from her to Danny and KM as they glanced at one another, as if contemplating telling them everything. "Who are you guys?" KP asked, he eyes furrowing with concern.

"Danny Fenton," Danny introduced himself before he nodded towards KM. "And this is my friend, Kim Masters," he said, introducing the red suited girl to his right. She made a quick nod towards them all, but began to sulk as if in depression. "And you would be?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at the redhead sitting across from him.

KP seemed quite taken aback by this question. Not very many people asked her this question because most people knew who she was. "You don't know her!?" Ron asked, almost as if he had been insulted. "Hello! She's Kim Possible," he said, pointing his open palms at her. "Teen Secret Agent who's always saving the world from people like them," he said, indicating Shego and Drakken with his thumb. Drakken growled and Shego scowled at his comment.

"Well, to put it bluntly," KP responded with a scowl before she looked back at Danny and the other Kim. "I don't understand how you don't know who I am though?" she asked, again with concern. "I mean, everybody knows who I am just from reputation alone."

"Hee, your reputation apparently doesn't jump between different dimensions, Kimmie," Shego said with a grin.

"Different dimensions?" Kim asked before she looked over her shoulder at Drakken and scowled angrily. She knew he had tried to break the barrier between the dimensions before and nearly succeeded. Had he managed to do the impossible for once?

"Don't look at me," Drakken growled in response to what he knew she was thinking. "We were not involved in any way," he reassured her.

"Whoa," Tim and Jim gasped with awe.

"So then, you guys must be like…" Jim began to say before his brother finished for him.

"Time jumpers or something?" Tim finished. They were both very eager for an answer.

"Well, no," Danny answered, but with a smile. "More like Reality Hoppers," he clarified.

"Sweet," the twins responded as they glanced at each other with wide grins.

"So then, you guys really aren't from around here then?" KP asked, growing more and more convinced that they might be telling the truth. "Well then perhaps the rest of us should introduce ourselves. You know my name and you've obviously met Shego and Dr. Drakken," she said as she glanced over her shoulder at the two ex-villains. Shego had sat back in her seat with her arms crossed. She scowled at the girl and huffed when she introduced them. "These two are the Tweebs," she continued, indicating the twins across from her.

"We have names, you know," they said in unison as they too scowled at her.

"Yeah, I know," KP said in a most satisfied tone. "You can call them Tim and Jim though, if you can ever figure out which one is which," she added as she cocked an eyebrow at the two of them.

"And I'm Ron Stoppable," Ron introduced himself as he held out a hand for Danny to shake. Danny winced when they shook hands, obviously his arm still stung from the multiple scrapes that had been inflicted. "And this is Rufus," he said after pulling back from the handshake to point at the rodent on his shoulder.

"Heehee, hi," Rufus squeaked as he waved at the two teens from Ron's shoulder.

Danny and KM cocked their eyebrows suspiciously at the rodent. "Ugh, did that bald rat just talk?" KM asked with a mixture of shock and disgust as she pointed at him.

"Bald!?" Rufus squeaked angrily before he made to jump off Ron's shoulder.

"Whoa, easy there Rufus," Ron said to calm him down as he caught his hairless pet and held him as he struggled to go after the girl that just insulted him. "He's a naked mole rat, and he's very temperamental when insulted," Ron informed the duo who still seemed wary of the creature in his hands. Rufus stuck his tongue out at them and rasp-berried before he began to pout.

"So what brings you guys to our Universe?" KP asked, getting off the subject of the naked mole rat. "You must have gotten here somehow?" she asked curiously.

"We're here looking for my sisters," Danny answered, sounding depressed at the mentioning of his sisters. "We were fighting a horde of our enemies back home when Freakshow, that's the white-clown guy," he pointed out. "Used the Reality Gauntlet to open a hole between our dimensions. He tossed my sisters through the hole after they fell unconscious; so we chased after them only to crash land afterwards."

"They could be anywhere, and with my glider on the fritz, we have no way of finding them," KM sighed as she, and everyone else, glanced at the glider propped up behind her as the rocket sparked again.

"What's wrong with it?" Ron asked, as he looked up at the sparking rocket as if analyzing it.

"The rocket propulsion system was struck by an energy blast," KM answered. "And I haven't got a clue as to how to fix it."

"We could take a look at it for you," Jim offered as Tim nodded along.

KM chuckled at the offer. "Yeah, because two kids know how to rebuild rockets," she scoffed.

"Actually, they can," KP informed her. "It gets them into trouble most of the time," she added with a scowl at them. "But if anyone can figure it out, they can," she reassured.

"Only our dad knows rockets better than we do," Tim informed them.

"And he's an actual rocket scientist at the Middleton Space Center," Jim added with a smug look of self-satisfaction.

KM looked to Danny as if asking for his opinion before he shrugged his shoulders. "We know very little about this place," he reminded her. "For all we know, they might actually be able to do it."

With Danny's reassurance, KM reached over her head and grabbed the glider with both hands before she lifted it up and over her head, flipping it over and setting it on the floor between herself and the twins so they could more closely examine the sparking remains of the propulsion rocket.

"Awe," Drakken groaned sadly as he glanced at the glider. "I wanted to look at the glider," he complained sadly.

"Not now Drakken," Shego and Kim both scolded him angrily. He slouched in defeat before going back to piloting the hovercraft.

The twins whistled in awe as the glider was set in front of them. They instantly went to work examining the glider and the rocket itself. "Looks aerodynamic enough," Tim observed, closing one eye so the other could focus on what he was examining.

"How fast can it go?" Jim asked curiously as he felt around the edges of the sparking rocket, being careful not to shock himself, or get cut on any of the jagged metal or wires.

"I clocked it at 200 once," KM answered. "And that's not even its max," she added to help them better understand what they were dealing with. "Our friend Valerie used it before me, and she claims she maxed out at about 300 before she upgraded her suit design and got a better glider."

Again, the twins whistled with awe before Jim found what he was looking for. He pressed a button on the arm of the glider that the rocket attached itself it to it by, releasing the rocket so he could hold it in his hands. "Hmm," he said as he held it closer to his face. It stopped sparking when he released it from the glider, so it was safer to handle. "A lot of fried wiring," he stated as he rolled it over in his hands.

"And it appears that there was a leak in the fuel injection port," Tim added, leaning over to see into a hole in the arm of the glider where the energy attack had damaged it.

"Prognosis?" Danny and KM asked, fearing that the answer wouldn't be good.

Tim and Jim looked at each other with frowns to throw them off before they grinned. "Easily fixed," they said in unison as they produced screw drivers and wrenches and twirled them in their hands.

"Just a matter of doing a little bit of re-wiring," Tim said as he took the rocket from his brother and examined its inner workings for himself.

"After a quick patch-up, this should be working like new," Jim reassured them before they both went to work.

"So, this Freakshow guy," Ron said to start another conversation. "How did he open a portal between our two worlds again?" he asked. "You said it had to do with some kind of glove?"

"The golden, metal gauntlet you saw him wearing," Danny began to explain as he pointed to his right arm. "It's called the Reality Gauntlet, and with it, the user can control the very fabric of space and reality itself. It's powered by the four spectral gems that are inserted into the side. The Red Gem of Life can make anything come alive, and can supposedly take life away. The Yellow Gem of Form can transform anything into anything else. And the Blue Gem of Fantasy can make your wildest dreams real, or in our case, opening a portal between the dimensions," he concluded with his explanation.

"But, you said there were four gems," Ron stated as he counted out the number of gems Danny described on his fingers.

"Yes, there are," Danny confirmed. "The fourth gem is merely the power source; without it, the gauntlet is completely useless. And it is only by activating the gems in the correct order that the user can utilize all of the gems at the same time. Right now he can only use them in succession; deactivating one so he can use another. But in his hands, that's hardly a handicap," Danny concluded again by shaking his head.

"That might explain some of the weird things he was doing while I was fighting him," Shego realized when all of this was brought to light. "But what makes you so special to make him consider you a threat?" she asked, to get further information about the guy they had just barely got away from. "It's not like you've got some kind of suit like either of the two Kim's," she said, indicating them both. It was only at this point that they all realized they were both wearing strength enhancing suits to aid them in battle.

"In our world, he's one of my most dangerous enemies," Danny began to explain. Everybody listened intently as he answered the question. Even Drakken had slightly turned his head so he could hear better. "He's had it out for me for over a year, ever since I first ruined his schemes. And I do have a suit," he informed her. "I just can't use it right now," he admitted.

"But what makes you a threat?" KP asked, getting back to the main point of Shego's question.

"The powers I possessed," Danny answered with a scowl. "Powers that she may also possess," he said, glancing directly at Shego.

"Me!?" she gasped with shock as everybody looked at her with shocked looks of their own. Even Tim and Jim had paused in their work to look up at her. "What do my powers have to do with anything!?" she retaliated angrily.

"Well, I used to have them too," Danny said, glancing deep into her eyes. "They were among many powers I once possessed before Freakshow took them away just before we came to your world," he informed the group.

"But I thought you said anything he did with the gauntlet-," Tim asked, looking up from his repairs on KM's glider, before his brother finished for him.

"-wasn't permanent," Jim finished asking. "They were only temporary changes?"

"If he had used the gauntlet to remove his powers, yes," KM answered before Danny could.

"He injected some kind of serum into me, and that took away my powers," Danny explained as he tilted his head and rubbed his neck where a purple bruise had formed from where he had been injected.

"Yuck," Rufus gagged, as he had been on Ron's shoulder at the moment and they both had a clear view of the bruise.

"Without my ghost powers, I'm totally useless," Danny groaned as he pulled his legs in close to his body and wrapped his arms around them. Shego's attention peaked at the mentioning of 'ghost powers'. That had been the second time she had heard of these kind of powers being referred too like that. "Right now, my younger sister can still use hers," Danny continued. "Which is why it's imperative that we find them," he said, referring to both of his sisters. "At least until we can find a way of getting me mine back, not that that's ever gunna happen," he said with a great deal of doubt.

"Ghost Powers?" Ron asked with a smirk. Rufus began to crack up on his shoulder as he held back his own laughter. "You're talking about ghost's right?" he asked, quickly losing restraint on his laughter. "Like actual ghosts?"

"Yes," Danny and KM answered in unison while nodding their heads. It was at this point that Ron burst out laughing. Danny and KM glared at him as he rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"You know, for someone who's often scared of his own shadow, you'd be a little more open minded than that," KP scolded him, though this only reduced him to slight chuckles. "They are from another world where ghosts might actually be real."

"So you guys don't have any real ghost problems in this world?" Danny asked with a bit of surprise.

"Nothing more than the occasional myth or haunted house," KP answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "Nothing that can't be explained by scientific means at least," she clarified.

"Well whether they exist or not here is one thing," Danny responded. "But their powers certainly do," he added before he looked back at Ron who had finally stopped laughing but still sported a wide grin. "You possess a strange kind of power I've never seen before," he said as he looked the teen up and down.

"Sorry dude, but my powers already have a name," Ron informed him as he held up his hand with his palm facing Danny to stop him from talking further. "I have what we call Mystical Monkey Powers," he stated as he put both hands behind his head and leaned back up against the wall of the hovercraft.

"Monkey Powers?" Danny and Kim asked with snickers of their own. They smirked at each other as if finding this to be some kind of joke. Ironic considering Ron had just finished laughing at them over the idea that ghosts could actually exist.

"Hey, don't make those faces," Ron half-yelled at them as he sat back up straight and dropped his arms to his sides. "You've seen my powers with your own eyes," he reminded them with a scowl.

"He's got us there," KM said to Danny, though they were both still grinning just as much.

"We haven't seen any real examples of what these "ghost powers" are," Ron informed them. "It's hard to take something like this seriously if you've never witnessed it for yourself."

"I've always said, seeing is believing," Danny responded with a smirk and shrug of his shoulders. "But, you have seen an example of ghost powers," he retaliated, his smirk growing. "You may not have them, but she definitely does," he said as he tilted his head in Shego's direction.

She seemed stunned by this, almost as if it were an accusation. She glared at him before she stood from her seat. "That's it," she half-yelled. "That's the second time today that someone has said I possess these so called "ghost powers"," she said with air quotes. "What are they!?" she asked harshly. "I want answers or someone's going overboard," she threatened.

KM retaliated by reaching up and over her shoulder, immediately bringing out and aiming an ecto-blaster at the green woman. "Just try it," she challenged as the device began to hum.

Shego nearly accepted the challenge and ignited her hands with glowing green energy as she prepared to strike. She only stopped when Danny reached out and grabbed the end of KM's weapon, lowering it so that it was no longer aimed at her. KM looked at him with a scowl, but understood that he didn't want any of them fighting now that they were all on good terms with one another.

"Ghost Powers are the abilities that ghosts of our world use to terrorize or threaten people or other ghosts with," Danny explained as he looked up at the green woman. "Invisibility, Intangibility, Flight," he began to list off. "The ability to generate ecto-plasmic energy is a major one," he said, causing everyone to glance at Shego's glowing green hands. She lifted them and stared into her palms as the green glow of her energy faded away.

"So, if these powers were used exclusively by ghosts, then how is it that you came about getting them?" KP asked, growing more interested with these stories about supernatural beings from another dimension.

"My parents are world renowned ghost experts," Danny began to explain as Shego retook her seat, still looking into her hands in confusion. "They discovered that by building a portal, they could gain access to the Ghost Zone."

"That's another plane of existence where all ghosts usually reside when they're not terrorizing the living world," KM explained briefly before anyone could ask what the Ghost Zone was.

"The portal failed to activate, but when I went inside to explore it, I accidently pushed the "ON" button," Danny continued to explain. "When the portal activated, it infused my body with ghost DNA, giving me a wide array of powers that normally only ghosts could possess."

"Wait, so if ghosts are the dead imprints of beings that were once living, then does that mean this portal accident killed you?" Ron asked with a hint of dread entering his voice as his eyes began to widen fearfully while Rufus nodded along with growing fear as well.

"Well," Danny said with a grin as he glanced at KM who already knew where Danny was going with this and how it would affect how Ron would react. "Half killed me, technically," he said, giving Ron his answer and making him recoil in fear.

"Not so funny now, huh?" KM taunted him with a wicked grin.

"No," Rufus squeaked from Ron's shoulder.

"Not really," Ron answered with a low whisper so they could barely hear him. He no longer considered their explanations to be hysterical. They had officially crossed the line into being down-right creepy by his standards.

"So what did you do with these powers?" Tim asked curiously, though not bothering to look away from the rocket he held in his hand as he inserted a screwdriver into it.

"I used them to catch other ghosts that were usually terrorizing our home town," Danny answered. "I didn't usually bother with the ghosts that just wanted to be left alone; but the ghosts that liked to cause havoc were given one way tickets back to the ghost zone."

"Some ghosts are pushovers," KM began to elaborate. "But some are far more powerful than others. I may not have known Danny when he got his powers, but from the stories I've heard, his powers were growing steadily stronger as time progressed."

"Sounds like it would've been nice to see you in action," KP said with a smile, having officially grown interested in the teen and his abilities.

"He would have made us look like amateurs when we were back fighting Freakshow," KM said to give an idea of how good he was.

"I doubt that," Danny said with a chuckle. "Freakshow is just a really dangerous enemy; you guys actually did quite well against him. Though I would like to point out that he underestimated you; he won't make the same mistake twice, meaning he won't be as easy to beat the next time we come across him."

"Well couldn't you just send him back to the Ghost Zone?" Jim asked, only temporarily looking up from his work on the glider.

"If he was actually a ghost," Danny retorted. "But he's not, just a ghost envious man with a lust for power. And to top it all off, we don't even know if we can access the ghost zone from here," he said as he waved his arms around himself.

"And our only means of trapping ghosts is full," KM said as she reached down to her side and unclipped the Fenton Thermos they had used to capture the ecto-vultures and the ecto-pusses. She held it out for all to see. "Even if Freakshow was a ghost, we'd have no way of containing him until after we got back home."

"Wait, full!?" Ron asked, growing fearful again after finally calming down. He scooted away as far as he could, but only backed into the wall of the hovercraft.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to open it," KM reassured him as she clipped the thermos back to her side. "One of the ghosts we caught was immune to our attacks and could only be captured after he had literally eaten me," she said before a shiver went down her spine. "I have no intention of ever going through that again," she said with disgust.

"So what kind of things could you do with your powers?" KP asked, interested in hearing more about what Danny was capable of.

"Standard Ghost Powers are Invisibility, Intangibility, Flight, Paranormal Strength, Spectral Body Manipulation," Danny began to list off. The mention of paranormal strength and body manipulation peaked Shego's interest again. She raised an eyebrow as Danny continued to list off different powers. "The ability to generate ecto-plasmic energy and even morph it into things, such as weapons, shields and even dome barriers that can deflect other ecto-energy based attacks, as long as they are weaker than the defense you put up."

"Other powers can include but are not limited to," KM began to pick up from where Danny left off. "The ability to phase into someone's body and control them. Simply put, they can overshadow people, animals or even inanimate objects."

"I could also duplicate my form," Danny included into the list of things we could do. This peaked everyone's interest. KP, Ron and the Twins all looked at Shego before going back to Danny as he continued to list off powers. "Some ghosts had elemental abilities and can use either pyrokinesis or cyrokinesis, the ability to generate and control fire and ice, in case you don't know what those mean," he explained. "My sister and I could both generate ice due to having cold core temperatures; but my most powerful technique is the Ghostly Wail."

"A powerful, high pitched, shriek of ear shattering noise infused with ecto-energy," KM elaborated. "It'll destroy almost any standing structure if it's in the line of fire."

"It can shatter glass, bend and twist metal, break apart rock and concrete," Danny continued. "Problem is that such a powerful technique really drains my power. If I'm not careful and regulate it properly, I'd revert back to my human form if I lost too much power."

"Which is why he only really uses it as a last resort against a horde of enemies that can be defeated easily enough if not for their great numbers," KM added as an afterthought. "Using it against a stronger opponent is a bad idea unless you're sure the attack will take them down; because like he said, if he reverts back to normal after losing all his power and the enemy is still standing, he's in trouble."

It was at this point that Danny and KM realized no one had been listening to the very last part of what KM had been saying. KP and Ron held their chins in their hands as they pondered on something while the twins continued working on the glider. They seemed nervous about something, but kept quiet as they secured the rocket back onto the arm of the glider.

"Hey, I thought you guys were interested in hearing this?" Danny asked them angrily.

"Some of those powers you mentioned," Ron acknowledged him as he stopped pondering and looked at him. "Were way too familiar to be a coincidence," he continued.

"Super Strength, Duplication, Body Manipulation, and the ability to generate ecto-plasmic energy," KP listed off as her eyes grew wider with each power she listed.

"Team GO!" she, Ron, and the twins yelled in shock, making Danny and KM jump before everybody looked at Shego who seemed more shocked than any of them.

"Team GO?" Danny and KM asked in confusion. They cocked their eyebrows as they looked at each other, as if expecting them to know.

"Shego and her brothers used to be a band of Super Heroes," Ron explained to them. He half yelled because he still wasn't over the shock. "Until they broke apart and went their separate ways," he added, sounding far more gloomy than he was letting on.

"They each possessed their own unique power," KP began to explain. "Their own abilities. Their own ghost powers," she said in a much lower voice before they all glanced at Shego once more.

She was absolutely speechless. He had listed off the powers that she and her brothers all possessed without any prior knowledge of her or them. Yet it all made sense. Their powers were what set them apart from everyone else; what if there was something more spectral about them that they just never realized.

"All this time," Shego groaned as she slouched her body forward and grabbed her head in her hands. "I knew how we ended up getting them was a mystery in of that of itself, but," she said before she trailed off. "I never realized the actual potential until now," she said as she pulled her hands away and looked into her palms.

"So, you and your brothers are only limited to those powers?" Danny asked curiously.

"How did that ever happen?" KM asked, just as curiously as Danny.

"When we were kids, we were all playing in our tree house," Shego began to explain, coming out of her stupor. "When suddenly this rainbow colored comet came crashing from the sky and blew apart our tree house," she continued, imitating an explosion with her hands as if she were telling a story to a group of little kids.

"A comet?" KM asked with a curiously raised eyebrow. She and Danny shared a quick glance in which Danny nodded. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"After that, we discovered that we each possessed strange powers," Shego stated, ignoring Danny and KM's quick exchange. "The color glow we each possess represents the section of the rainbow comet that imbued us with our powers," she concluded.

"That's really peculiar," Danny said as he folded his arms and began to ponder to himself. "Never heard of such an occurrence in our world," he said more to himself. "Rather than imbuing all of you with ghost powers, it gave you each individual powers. That's just, weird," he said in a quieter tone as he continued speaking to himself. He held his chin with his hand as he began to ponder on something.

"And done!" Tim and Jim half yelled out with sighs of relief as they leaned back against the edge of the hovercraft and admired their handiwork. The rocket had been firmly attached back to the arm of the glider and was no longer sparking wildly.

"You've finished the repairs?" KM asked with total shock. "Already?" she asked, surprised that they had managed to finish it in so short a time.

"We told you," Tim said with an exhausted grin.

"We know how rockets work," Jim continued for his brother.

"Inside," Tim said.

"And out," Jim finished.

KM grabbed the edge of her glider and tilted it up so it was facing the sky before she reached over and pressed one of the buttons on the control panel of her suit. Before anyone could protest, the rockets fired up, blasting the glider high into the sky above them. It turned and dove in a wide arch before disappearing from view in the dark. Everybody looked over the edge of the hovercraft as it disappeared into the night below them. Tim and Jim seemed depressed, they apparently thought their repairs had failed, but KM was laughing joyfully.

"Yes, it works just like a charm now!" she cheered with delight before she grabbed the edge of the hovercraft and suddenly threw herself over the edge.

"NO!" everyone, except Danny, yelled fearfully as she disappeared over the edge of the hovercraft. Drakken pulled the flying vehicle to a sudden stop as they all looked over the edge into the night, desperately trying to find the red suited girl who had just apparently jumped to her death.

They all began to lose hope when they heard the sound of something coming back up directly towards them. They all fell back into the hovercraft as a gray and red blur sped passed them and continued climbing high into the sky above them. They could barely make out the red-clad girl as she clutched onto the glider as she continued to climb vertically. She must have pulled her hood on at some point, because she was wearing it once again.

The glider stopped climbing and hovered for a moment before plummeting back towards the ground, the rockets only making her fall faster. Just before she was about to pass by them again, she pulled up sharply, arching horizontally around the hovercraft. "WOOHOO!" she yelled with delight as she sped around them in a large circle, leaving a trail of flames in her wake. "This is so awesome!" she yelled as she began to do aerial flips and loop-de-loops in mid-flight.

"I guess she's happy with the repairs," Danny said with a grin as he watched her have fun flying around. "Not bad for someone who used to be afraid of flying," he commented to the others who seemed quite impressed with her ability to handle flying on the glider with such ease.

"How did you guys do that?" KP asked her younger brothers with more amazement than she usually gave them credit for.

"We tightened up the connections," Jim answered.

"And refastened the turbines so they spun in reverse," Tim added as he twirled one of his fingers.

"We also reversed the polarity," Jim continued.

"Allowing the rockets to fire at 100% efficiency," Tim added.

"While only using half the fuel," Jim concluded.

"Very nice," Ron said with a thumbs up, approving of their capabilities.

Danny wasn't listening to them though. He had gone back to pondering to himself. '_A rock from space with at least some spectral capabilities_?' he thought to himself. '_Reversing the polarity to increase efficiency?_' he continued to think before an idea popped into mind. "Shego, do you or your brothers still have that comet?" he asked her with the utmost urgency in his voice. They could tell he was being serious again just from his tone, but the look he gave her told them that he was determined to find something out.

"Yeah, my brothers keep it locked up in a vault in their home in GO City," she answered rather reluctantly. "Why?" she asked him, growing curious of his motives.

Danny ignored her question and put his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. "Kim! Get down here, now!" he called out to her.

She stopped her glider in mid-flight and looked down at him from above. The glider descended until it was level with the hovercraft before she pulled back her hood so she could look at Danny more properly. "What's up?" she asked, seemingly concerned with the seriousness he was exhibiting.

"Play time is over," he told her. "We need to get going," he informed her with a scowl.

"You have a plan?" she asked, seemingly shocked that he had managed to come up with something on the spot. "Where we headed?" she asked, interested in this plan of his.

"A family get-together," he answered with a grin as he smirked at Shego who seemed less than impressed.

"I'll have you know, I'm not exactly on the best of terms with them," she informed him.

"Too bad for them," Danny grunted. "Because we're making a surprise house call," he said with another scowl, this time, determination burned deep in his eyes. He would not fail!

* * *

**Hasn't anyone else ever noticed the similarities between Team GO's powers and Ghost Powers? It all fit together perfectly! So I rolled with it. It's something that helps tie the cross-over together, finding similarities between two shows that have nothing to do with each other, and making them work. **

**Danny's got a plan brewing and it involves that multi-colored comet, that much is clear. What he could have planned will be revealed in the next chapter for sure, so stick around. And anyone who read the previous version of this story should already know, let's see if the revamp makes it any better. **


	11. Hope Restored

**Sorry it took so long to post this. I've actually had this chapter and the next one done for a week now, but I've been busy with work and jury duty and helping my mother after her foot surgery etc. **

**These next two chapters will be a continuation of the previous one, meaning that chapters 10, 11 and 12 were all once one chapter in the original version of this story. Anyone wondering when I'm gunna bring Danielle and Jazz back into this, chapter 13 will see them reappear. The reason for this being that the events that have happened in the last few chapters have all taken place on the same night, within just a few hours of each other. I haven't yet figured out whether they'll make a full chapter appearance or just a section of the chapter because I haven't yet started writing it. **

**Also, I have decided that for anyone wishing to read the previous version of this story, I will be reposting it as a separate story. Unlike Renegade Phantom and the Rouge Wave where I posted the previous versions at the end, this story will just be too long for that. So instead I will post it as a separate story. When it comes time for me to update A Trip Through Time, I will add those chapters onto the previous version story of A Twist in the Dimensions. I only have time today to post these two chapters though, so you'll all have to wait a bit longer before I post the previous version of this story, and even longer before the next chapter comes out I'm afraid. **

**Hope you enjoy this in the meantime. **

* * *

A short while later; the hovercraft was soaring over a large body of water as it approached an island with a tall tower standing in the middle. KM had retaken her seat next to Danny; her glider no longer out as she had retracted it into the soles of her suit after it had been fixed. Danny had folded his arms and scowled in deep thought. He hardly noticed as they began to descend towards the island.

"Well, here we are," Drakken said as the hovercraft settled onto the ground. "GO Tower, like you requested," he said, turning to the teens in the back. "Care to tell us why we brought you here?" he asked of Danny in particular as he cocked an eyebrow at the teen.

"You'll find out if and when this actually works," Danny answered as his eyes refocused on the blue man. He then stood and jumped over the edge of the hovercraft before looking up at the tower before them. "Is it really shaped like the word GO?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Unfortunately," KP sighed as she came up beside him. "Not too original considering GO City can be seen right over there," she said as she pointed off into the distance where the glowing city could be seen in the setting sunlight. "And over there is GO Mountain," she added, pointing in a different direction towards a mountain in the distance.

"There people need to come up with more original names," KM sighed as she came up on Danny's other side, shaking her head in disbelief. "So what do you think about this rock?" she asked him in a hushed tone so no one other than Danny could hear, but KP was close enough to overhear.

"If we can get our hands on that rock, we might have a fighting chance," Danny answered back in a whisper. "I won't know for sure until I see it for myself and examine it; but you know me, I don't really think that far ahead," he admitted with a chuckle.

KP furrowed her eyebrows slightly at the thought of them using the colored comet for purposes that didn't serve any of their needs. They had neglected to answer why they needed to see the comet in the first place. In fact, they became instantly curious about the rock upon hearing about it. It could be because they were just from another dimension, or perhaps they were just playing them all for fools, hoping to get close enough to it in order to steal it. Perhaps they were working with that Freakshow guy; he had intended to kill them but never did because he was perhaps hoping they'd steal the comet for him. All of these thoughts raced through her head in an instant. '_I'll have to keep an eye on these two_," she thought to herself.

"Whoa!" Ron suddenly yelled out. Everyone turned to see him stumbling to climb out of the hovercraft. His pant legs had gotten caught on the side so when he tumbled over the edge his pants slid down around his ankles as he slammed his head into the ground. Rufus sat on the ground watching him with concern as he rubbed the top of his head where it had hit the ground. "Why did my pants have to come off?" he asked angrily.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle and KM blushed at the sight of the boy in his boxers before looking away quickly. KP only rolled her eyes as Ron managed to scramble to his feet and pull his pants back up to his waist. "What happened to the belts you used to wear?" KP asked him with a slightly scolding tone.

"Hana keeps biting them in half," he answered as he secured his pants all the way on. "We think she's teething," he added as an afterthought.

"Hey! Can we focus here?" Shego interrupted them. They looked at her and she seemed quite irritated. "We've got a clown to stop and if my brothers have something that can help, then let's just get it and vamoose," she growled as she began to hurriedly stomp up towards the tower.

"You heard the green lady!" Tim shouted to the others encouragingly.

"Let's get going!" Jim shouted in the same tone as they both ran to catch up with Shego and Drakken who had almost made it to the tower.

The group caught up with them just as they approached the metal door that was the entrance to the tower. There were no handles, but before Danny or KM could ask how they got in, Shego had placed her hand in a scanner next to the door. Her hand began to glow with green energy before the door opened up before them.

Danny and KM whistled with astonishment as they entered into a short corridor before coming into a large room with a circular table in the center. Around the table were five chairs, each colored blue, green, purple and two red. Above the table was a large screen monitor which was currently turned off. In fact, everything was turned off, even the lights. The place was covered with dirt and dust; it was as if the place had been abandoned.

"Did they fly the coop?" Ron asked, looking around the gloomy room.

"My brother's probably just slaked off for a little while," Shego answered with a growl. "They don't fight a whole lot anymore, so they tend to get lazy," she stated before someone was heard yelling as four men entered the room.

A large man with a blue suit similar to Shego's was yelling at a younger, skinnier man with a purple suit similar to Shego's as well. "All I am asking is that you take care of your share of the chores around here," the large blue man scolded him.

"Will you take it easy and wrap this around that empty head of yours?" the man in purple said to him. "I am responsible for cleaning the kitchen and you are responsible for cleaning the upstairs lounge. We have both done that. It is the Wego's responsibility to clean down here," he reminded him, indicating the two red-clad twins behind them.

They were both dressed in red costumes similar to the others and were much shorter in comparison. "Oh we'll get around to it eventually," one of them said.

"Yeah, it's not like we're gunna have company any time soon or anything," the other said before Shego cleared her throat to get their attention.

All four of them looked up and seemed quite shocked to see her standing in the room. She clapped her hands and the lights instantly came on before she folded her arms and glared at them. "Is arguing all you guys do now that I'm no longer here to babysit all of you?" she asked them angrily. "Good thing it's us, because if it was one of your enemies sneaking in here, they would have been successful at whatever they wanted to do, I guarantee that to you," she assured them.

"Shego!" the Wego twins, the boys in red, half yelled cheerfully as they threw their arms into the air over their heads.

"Sis, it is so good to see you again," Hego, the guy in blue, said as he rushed over and embraced her in his massive arms, much to her disgust.

"Get off me you worm," she threatened him as she shoved him to the floor.

"You still haven't changed that much from the old days, have you?" Mego, the skinny guy in purple asked her as he approached her. He then leaned in close to Drakken. "You'd think you'd have calmed her down a little bit since the wedding a few days ago," he whispered, but Shego heard him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled as she tackled him to the floor.

"Whoa, break it up you two," the Wego twins said in unison as they each pulled Shego and Mego off from one another. Danny, Ron, Drakken and the two Kim's just looked on as the Wego twins struggled to keep their siblings from fighting one another.

"Ah, just like old times," Hego said with a happy sigh. He then turned to the others and greeted them. "It is nice to see you again Kimberly," he greeted KP. "And you Ronald, you sure have grown…" he started to say but Ron cut him off.

"Taller, smarter, stronger, more handsome?" Ron asked in a self-gratifying tone.

"More annoying," Hego finished with an annoyed scowl. "So what brings you all to our humble abode?" he asked them, returning to his previous cheerful mood.

KP and Ron answered merely by standing aside so Hego could more properly see Danny and KM standing behind them. It was only now that Hego saw them and went wide eyed when he realized two teens he had never met before were here with them.

"Whoa," KM said with astonishment. "He's definitely the strong man of the group," she said to Danny as she looked the blue man up and down, examining his musculature. Being as big as he was, he must have possessed great super-natural strength.

Ignoring her amazement, Danny cocked an eyebrow as he looked the blue man in the eyes. "I hear you've got a rainbow colored comet that gave you powers?" he said, causing Hego's eyes to widen drastically.

"Wait!" Mego suddenly shouted, halting his attempts to attack his sister who also paused in her struggle to free herself from her brother's grasp. "How'd he find out about the comet?" he asked suspiciously.

"And how do you know that it gave us powers?" Hego asked, just as suspiciously as he cocked an eyebrow in Shego's direction.

She merely chuckled as he glared at her. "You guys are gunna love this," she said with a delightful chuckle. "Just when you think all the wackiest things have happened in this world, something else comes along and makes things all the weirder," she stated before she turned towards the table in the center of the room and promptly took a seat in the green chair.

"We should all take seats," KP explained to the GO brothers who seemed more confused than anything as their guests made their way towards the table. "Explaining everything could take a little while," she informed them as she too made her way to the table.

At the table, Hego pressed a button in the side of it that opened up seven holes in the floor that produced enough chairs for everybody to have a seat. He took his own seat, the blue chair, and sat patiently as everyone else got situated. As they were, Shego decided to start things off.

"We just got done fighting this new guy with some very strange abilities that stunned even me," she explained to her brothers now that she finally had a chance to relax.

"Strange abilities?" Hego asked curiously.

"Powers that stunned you?" Mego asked with a snort, as if he wasn't buying into it. "What powers could a new foe possess that would stun even you?" he asked her mockingly.

"Powers that we all possess," Shego answered in irritation at not being taken seriously. "He possessed all of our powers, and more that I couldn't even explain."

"This guy was throwing us around like rag dolls," KP informed the GO brothers. "We only managed to get away thanks to Ron catching him off guard with his Monkey Powers," she explained, indicating Ron by her side who grinned with a cheeky smirk as he leaned back in his seat and folded his arms behind his head.

"Powers that we all possess?" Hego asked, stunned by the turn of events they had just described. "It wasn't Aviarius was it?" he asked, suddenly doubtful again.

"I said it was a NEW guy," Shego retorted angrily. "You brain-dead monkey," she mumbled under her breath as she folded her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Not only did this guy have powers similar to yours, but he possessed a lot more that just aren't from this world," KP continued to explain.

"Power's from another world?" one of the Wego twins asked with eyes widened by shock.

"What world?" the other Wego twin asked curiously.

"Our world," Danny answered, drawing attention to him. "My friend and I are from a different dimension," he explained. "A different plane of reality," he added further.

"We are from a world where super-natural beings, simply known as "ghosts"," KM said with air quotes. "Are a real problem for us," she informed them. "They may not be real here, but they are in our world."

"And the guy that we just got done fighting possesses a weapon that allows him to distort the very fabric of reality itself," Danny continued. "He opened a hole between our worlds, which is how we came to be here," he added, indicating KM and himself. "We are here looking for my sisters, but he followed us."

"We currently have no way of combating him," KM continued. "My suit offers some protection, but it's not enough, especially when he has the power to take all of us on at once," she added, indicating the other Kim and Shego, as well as herself.

"I used to possess these powers as well," Danny continued. "With them I might be able to beat this guy so we can go home. Otherwise, we're stuck here," he added, rather gloomily. "But a glimmer of hope had revealed itself to me by chance," he added, his mood brightening. "If this comet you possess gave you powers, then maybe it can return mine to me as well."

Everyone looked to the GO brothers for their reactions and found that all four of them looked so frazzled, their brains may have melted. Everything that they had just heard in the last few seconds had left them completely dumbfounded and utterly speechless. They eventually shook their heads to clear their thoughts so they could try to understand what they had just taken in.

"That was almost too much to process," one of the Wego twins said as he held his head as if he had a headache. His twin nodded in agreement as he too held put his hand over his forehead.

"All this with being from a different dimension, and ghostly enemies," Hego said as he shifted his head and hands from side to side as if contemplating their reliability. "I mean, that's kind of hard to imagine."

"And a weapon that can tear a hole between the dimensional walls?" Mego scoffed, not believing any of it. "Please," he said with a snicker as he shook his head. "How could a kid like you possess any kind of spectral powers?" he asked, sizing up Danny's figure which seemed a bit wimpy with him in his normal form.

"I have to agree with my brother," Hego said defiantly. "And if you did have these so-called powers, then how would using the rainbow comet help you get them back if you've lost them?" he asked, becoming more and more skeptical with each passing second.

"Because you guys possess those same powers," Danny retaliated with an angered scowl. "At least some of them," he added, looking around the table at the five siblings.

The GO brothers all looked at each other as if they had been trapped in their own words, and Shego was enjoying it. She had already seen for herself what Freakshow was capable of and she had fought side by side with the other Kim, so she knew there had to be some validity to their claims.

"From what Shego's told us, you guys got your powers from the comet," KM stated before they could find another hole in their story and exploit it. "Danny got his from a portal accident that infused his body with ghost DNA, turning him into a half ghost, half human hybrid with a wide arrange of supernatural powers that are growing off the scale."

"And we believe you guys share a few of the same abilities," Danny concluded. "I don't know what you call them here, but we call them "Ghost Powers" back home."

"And we can vouch for them," Drakken said, adding to the conversation to try and persuade the GO brothers that this was not a hoax. "That Freakshow guy recognized Shego's powers and even demonstrated the ability to not only replicate it on a much larger scale, but he replicated your powers as well as many others that we can't quite describe."

"He was only toying around with us," KM continued. "And that wasn't even at full power. Without Danny's powers, his sister is the only one that can take him on head to head because she still has her powers."

"But she's young and not as experienced as I am which is why we need to get me back my powers by any means necessary," Danny explained. "And I believe you guys possess the means by which I can do just that," he concluded, eyeing each of the GO brothers in turn as they glanced at each other again before they looked back at him, this time with a bit more understanding.

"You really possessed the same powers as us?" Hego asked, sounding more concerned than he was baffled only moments before.

"And many more," Danny answered with a nod. "You guys only seem to have grasped some of the basics though by our standards," he informed them.

"Basics!?" the Wego twins and Mego half shouted angrily as they stood from the table in protest.

"We've been utilizing our powers since before you were born, kid," Mego informed him as he pointed across the table to the raven haired teen who seemed not the least bit deterred by his sudden change in mood. "How could we only have grasped a basic concept if we've been honing them in for several years?" he asked, again sounding skeptical.

"Because some powers require the use of others or several abilities that you don't have," KM answered him with a scowl of her own. "You can't wall walk unless you know how to fly, you can't overshadow someone unless you can become intangible," she listed off on her fingers.

"Wait, flying?" Hego asked, flabbergasted as the three other brothers retook their seats. "Overshadowing, intangibility. I've never even heard of powers like that!" he said with a bit of shock.

"Well, like we said, you guys only have a basic understanding of just a few powers," Danny reminded him. "Now, I'm guessing that because you're the big guy, you have Supernatural Strength?" he asked the blue man.

To demonstrate, Hego grabbed the edge of the large table with one hand as it started glowing with blue energy. Then with little to no effort, he lifted the table into a vertical position so it nearly touched the ceiling before he lowered it back into position between all of them.

"I'm guessing that from the look of you, you have the ability to duplicate your form?" Danny asked as he pointed back and forth between the Wego twins who both seemed delighted at not only being acknowledged, but because he had accurately figured out their power.

"Twins that can duplicate their form," KM said, looking back and forth between them as if wondering if one of them was already a duplicate or if they were really just twins with the same power. "How ironic," she said, getting glares from them, but chuckles from Mego, Shego and even Ron, Tim and Jim. "So how many times can you duplicate?" she asked of the Wego twins.

They answered by standing from the table and began to duplicate themselves. Soon the entire room was filled to capacity with red-suited men, each with the same proud grin. "Wow," Danny exclaimed with some surprise. "I can only make four," he stated as the duplicate Wego's began to disappear until only the original two remained.

"Well it is a technique that you're still practicing," KM pointed out.

"And refining," Danny reminded her. "Vlad could make hundreds, but each one drained his power greatly."

"Couldn't he also change a duplicate into his human form in order to trick people into thinking they were different people?" KM asked him curiously.

"Still working on that variation," Danny answered her. "But these guys can push themselves beyond that even by the looks of it," he pointed out before he continued. "Now we know that Shego has the ability to generate ecto-plasmic energy in her hands," he stated as everyone looked to her. She charged one of her hands with green energy before she shot a ray of energy out a nearby open window. "Which means you have Spectral Body Manipulation," he concluded, eyeing Mego seeing as he was the final of the GO siblings whose power had yet to be addressed.

In response, Mego jumped up onto the table with a proud and impressed grin before his entire body began glowing purple. Danny and KM cocked their eyebrows with surprise as he suddenly shrank down to the size of an action figure, but with the same pose he had been maintaining. "That's it?" KM asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"Well what were you expecting?" Mego asked, as if insulted that they weren't impressed with his ability. "A contortionist?" he asked as he grew back to normal size and retook his seat.

"Well," Danny and KM said as they glanced at one another. "Yes," they answered in unison with nods.

"Several Ghosts and even myself have the ability to not only contort our bodies, but change our physical shapes altogether to do anything from stretching our bodies to dodge attacks to changing our appearance completely so we are virtually unrecognizable," Danny explained.

"Now see, that sounds like a cool power," Ron pointed out, leaning forward in his chair. "What you've got dude, barely constitutes as a power," he said mockingly to Mego who seemed less than impressed.

"Well, some ghosts can physically change their size," Danny pointed out. "But I've only ever seen them get bigger, not smaller. You've got a variant that I've never encountered before."

"Huh, and to think that you possessed these powers and several others," Hego pondered to himself, now quite impressed, an accomplishment considering he didn't believe any of it only a few minutes prior. "I've gotta say, it all sounds very impressive. But perhaps we can get back to how the comet is going to help restore the powers that you lost," he proposed to change the subject back to why they were here in the first place.

"That is a good question, Danny," KM informed him. "I mean, if the comet is made of ecto-ranium, then how are you going to get your ghost powers back? I thought it was an anti-ghost element?" she asked, sounding more concerned than confused.

"Wait, what's all this about ecto-what now?" Shego asked them.

"Oww, my brain hurts," Ron said as he rubbed away a headache. Rufus tilted his head in confusion at Ron's actions.

"Ecto-ranium," Danny repeated. "In our world it is a newly discovered element that has properties that allows it to be handled by people, but ghosts can't touch it because it is an anti-ghost element; they'll just end up getting the shock of their lives instead, or worse if exposed for too long," he warned drearily.

"Hey Hego," Mego spoke to him. "That would explain why after the accident, none of us could touch it without getting the shocks of our lives."

"Hey you're right," Hego figured with great surprise. "Ever since we obtained our powers we've only been able to handle the comet with gloves, or tools. We've never been able to physically touch it."

"That's the proof in everything I've been telling you," Danny said as he jumped out of his seat. "If you could, I need to see this rock for myself. The sooner we can figure out how to get my powers back, the sooner we'll be able to fend off Freakshow when he eventually finds us."

"Danny!" KM half shouted as she stood from her seat as well. "Are you even listening to yourself?" she asked him. "It's called an "anti-ghost" element for a reason," she reminded him. "Even I'm starting to doubt your plan now; I mean, how is it going to give you powers back when all it does is the complete opposite?" she asked him with a lot of skepticism of her own.

"Because, it does the complete opposite," Danny answered her as if it were just that obvious.

"I don't follow your logic," KM said with a confused cock of her eyebrow.

"It harms ghosts, but it's harmless to humans," he reminded her. "If it hurts or even destroys ghosts, then for humans it'll give them powers," he concluded. "Well, if the right conditions are met," he added as an afterthought and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yes, but Danny, to do that you'd need to find a way to charge it with electromagnetism and then change its polarity," KM informed him, still with concern over whether or not the plan itself would even work. "That would require a very large amount of power. Then there's the issue of getting you into position to receive the blast of resulting energy that could potentially kill you if it didn't work!"

"Well, half kill me, technically," Danny said with a grin as he folded his arms and looked towards the ceiling without any worry, only infuriating her further, although the news he was about to receive would change that.

"Well as suicidal as you may be, kid," Hego stated with a bit of concern. "We can't let you see the comet," he informed the teen.

"Why?" Danny asked with a scowl, his arms were still folded so he gave a scolding appearance. KM merely stood aside and, as relieved as she was that Danny might not have to become suicidal just yet, looked at the large man with a look of confusion.

"We don't have it anymore," one of the Wego twins informed him.

"We sent it off for an experimental study," the other Wego twin added.

"Experimental study?" Danny asked, confused and slightly angered by the news he had just been given.

"If only you'd gotten here a few days ago we wouldn't have had to send it off elsewhere," Hego said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Bad timing really," he admitted. "The question of how it gave us our powers has been bugging us for a while now."

"And so, when the opportunity to have the comet examined on a more scientific level surfaced, we jumped at the opportunity," Mego added.

"Obviously we now know what the unknown element that composed the comet is," Hego continued. "And you've managed to answer a few of the questions we've had about it."

"But it's being tested tonight," one of the Wego twins added. "When they're done, there unfortunately won't be anything left of it."

"A major setback and the loss of a magnificent artifact from space," the other Wego twin added. "But at least the scientific community will have discovered a new element when it's over," he said on a brighter note.

"Too bad they'll destroy the element in the process of figuring out what it is," Hego said with a pout as he folded his arms. "It was a sacrifice we were willing to make though in order to better understand ourselves and our powers," he said before looking at Danny and KM who seemed horrified that their last remaining hope had been shattered. "I'm sorry, but we will be unable to help you in your quest," he sincerely apologized.

"Wow, that really is a major bummer," Ron said in an apologetic tone. "So how do they plan on figuring out what element the rock is made of anyway?" he asked more casually.

"They use Sub-Atomic Particle Accelerators," Tim answered him.

"They can also be referred to as colliders for short," Jim added.

"It requires a large amount of power to run the thing," Tim continued.

"They charge the suspect element with enough electromagnetism to reverse the polarity," Jim continued.

"Then release the charged particles into the accelerator where they crash into each other in a gigantic collector," Tim continued.

"The collector reads the remaining subatomic frequencies of the collision of the particles to determine what they are," Jim concluded.

"Too…many…big…words," Ron mumbled as he rubbed his fingers against his temple as if he had a major headache.

"A particle accelerator?" KM said out loud as she began to ponder to herself.

"You have any idea what that it?" Danny asked her, still sounding gloomy and depressed over his idea not falling through.

"Not a whole lot," she answered. "I come from a family of computer programmers, not nuclear physicists," she reminded him. "But an electron collider like they described might just be the thing we've been looking for."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused, but delighted that all hope may not have been lost after all.

"I mean that if we can figure out where this experiment of theirs is taking place, then we can get you your powers back at the same time that they're doing their experiment," she informed him, a grin spreading across her face. Deep down, she still resented the idea of potentially sending Danny to his death, but she also knew deep down that if they didn't try something, and soon, they wouldn't be able to fight Freakshow and they'd never make it home. This was their only shot. "The conditions would be perfect! They'll charge the ecto-ranium comet with electromagnetism, reversing its polarity before they release an energized beam of energy into the accelerator. When it collides with a separate beam in the collector, enough ecto-energy should be released to give you back your powers, if you can get there in time to receive it."

"Kim, you are a fricking genius!" Danny half shouted with delight, making her look away and blush slightly. "Does anyone know where it's happening?" he asked, looking around to the several others that were looking at them with worry, doubt and uncertainty. Only KP seemed to be looking at them suspiciously.

"Not a clue," Mego stated as he folded his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"And even if we did, I'd feel uncomfortable letting you go off to kill yourself," Hego added with a scowl.

"Well then, we'll just have to figure that out on our own then," KM said snobbishly as she held up her arm.

She pushed one of the buttons on the control panel of her suit. Instantly, her suit retracted itself into a golden bracelet on her wrist, leaving her standing in her white graduation gown which she had been wearing under her suit the whole time. She then proceeded to pull it up and over her head, taking it off and placing it on the table before her.

"Why are you dressed up all fancy?" Danny asked her when he noticed she was not wearing her usual attire under the gown. Instead of her blue shirt with red trim and red pants with a white belt, she wore a regular light-blue t-shirt under a long-sleeved light-purple shirt over it that was partially buttoned at the bottom in the front. It covered her normally bare midriff and the tops of a pair of mint green jeans that covered the tops of a pair of all white sneakers.

"It was a graduation ceremony, Danny," she reminded him with a bit of irritation as she grabbed her hair and threw it over her head in front of her face. She then proceeded to tie it up into a long pony tail using her head band before she threw it back over her head and let it hang. "Even though you couldn't see, they made everybody dress up nice. Now then, about that collider," she said to remind herself as she reached for her side where her PDA hung, attached to her waist.

She removed the stylus and began typing away at the screen as the others watched on. "Hey, doesn't that look a lot like the Kimmunicator?" Jim asked his twin who nodded in agreement.

"Wonder how advanced it is?" Tim wondered out loud as he stroked his chin.

"Shush!" KP shushed them angrily as the other Kim continued typing away on her PDA. "I'm still trying to get a good read on their intentions," she reminded them in a hushed voice so only the twins and Ron, who sat directly beside her, could hear.

"You guys get internet access here?" KM asked the GO brothers, though none of them in particular as she was still typing away on the PDA.

"Yes, but's it's a secure system," Hego answered with a scowl as he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair puffing out his chest.

"Our enemies were easily able to hack into it so they could spy on us," one of the Wego twins informed the girl.

"So we upgraded the system, adding in extra security to prevent unauthorized access," the other Wego twin added.

"It's locked with a 24 digit passcode," Mego said with a triumphant grin. "You're not getting in," chuckled mockingly.

"If it were a fifty digit passcode, then maybe it would have been safe," KM responded with a grin, never taking her eyes off the PDA as she continued to type away. "But I bypassed that security code ages ago," she informed them with a mocking chuckle of her own.

Then to demonstrate, she pressed one final button on her PDA, turning on the monitor that hung on the wall. It came to life, showing a view of all of them in the room situated around the table. She pressed a few more buttons to change the channel on the TV, switching back and forth between different security camera angles of the tower. The upstairs lobby, the front door they had all come in through and even a view of a bathroom stall. Ignoring the last view, the GO brothers all dropped their mouths open in astonishment as she maneuvered herself through their tower's security system, gaining access to the internet in the process.

"Ok, so explain how you plan on finding this place?" Danny suggested so he could understand what she was doing.

"Well," KM responded as she pressed a few more buttons on her PDA. "In our world, there are probably only a few dozen particle accelerators on the planet," she explained to him. "I'm hoping that there isn't a big difference in their numbers here. Once I pinpoint the ones that have the capabilities that match our needs, I need only search for one that is along a similar latitude as us," she explained.

"And how do you know it'll be along a similar latitude as to where we are now?" KP asked skeptically as she cocked an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, you guys said it was happening tonight, right?" KM asked of the GO brothers who all nodded to confirm her question. "Well, it's almost night for us right now, meaning that if it's happening at some point tonight, then it should be on this side of the planet, at least," she explained.

She pressed another button on her PDA before a thin beam of light began to emit from the top of the PDA. It extended out and stopped above the middle of the table before it began to grow into a ball that expanded to be several feet across. Everybody was stunned when a red hologram of the Earth appeared in front of them. Tim and Jim whistled in their own astonishment. Drakken's jaw nearly fell off as it dropped. His eyes widened from the shock alone; this was technology far beyond anything he could ever build.

"And doing the experiment at nightfall seems ideal," KM continued as she placed her PDA on the table as it continued to emit the hologram of the planet. She looked up at it with everyone else, but moved it around by sliding the stylus across the touchscreen. "Considering that they need a lot of power to run this thing, they'll probably need to suck power out of the surrounding power grid to make it work. And night is the ideal time to do that because people tend to use less electricity when they're sleeping," she admitted with a chuckle.

She pressed another button on her PDA and several blue dots appeared across the surface of the hologram Earth, pinpointing the locations of all known particle accelerators. A green dot showed their current location in Central US, and there was a blue dot not too far from them to the North. A solid black line ran from the north to the south poles as it gradually moved West at a very slow pace. It was only a short distance from their current location.

"It'll be nightfall in less than an hour," KM informed the group as she pointed to the black line. "And this one nearby is unfortunately the only one along our latitudinal plane," she said as she slide the stylus across the touchscreen in order to zoom in on their current location.

The hologram of the Earth expanded and dissipated until their location could be seen much more clearly. The green dot showed their location on the outskirts of GO City. The blue dot was no more than fifty miles away to the north, on the outskirts of…

"Middleton!?" everyone gasped with surprise.

* * *

**Yes, Kim can use her PDA to hack into computers. She's not as good as Tucker though, who could hack into almost anything given enough time. Kim grew up into a family of computer programmers, her father and brother, so why wouldn't she know a thing or two about how to hack into them? **

**Like I stated at the beginning of the chapter, the next chapter will be a continuation of this one, them having once been apart of the same chapter and all. Luckily, you won't have to wait to read it because I posted them together. **


	12. Race to the Finish

**A continuation of the previous two chapters, anyone who read the previous version will likely be able to guess at what's going to happen in the end, but hopefully the added material will make up for the surprise in the end. **

* * *

"Middleton?" Danny asked, completely perplexed by this new development. "But we were just there," he said with a scowl. "Now we gotta go back?" he asked no one in particular.

"Huh, I didn't know Middleton had a particle accelerator," KP pondered as she began to stroke her chin in thought.

"Yeah, you really didn't know?" Jim asked her.

"They have it over at the…" Tim was about to say before his and his twins eyes suddenly bulged.

"Space Center!" they both shouted in unison as they looked directly at one another.

"Hey, isn't that where Wade and your dad are doing that experiment so they can discover…" Ron was about to ask KP before her eyes suddenly widened when she made the final connection.

"A new element!" she yelled. "The rainbow comet! It's made of that ecto-whatever they called it," she said as she shook her head. "They're running the experiment so they can figure out what the element is!"

"That's all I needed to hear," Danny said as he stood from the table and stepped out from his chair. KM followed immediately, getting out of her chair and stepping away from the table.

"And where do the two of you think you're going!?" KP asked angrily as she too stood from the table.

"We're going to that Space Center so we can get me back my powers," Danny answered simply, glancing in her direction for only a moment before he began to walk for the tower's exit. "And we need to book it if we wanna get there in time," he said to KM as she picked up her PDA, deactivating the hologram before clipping it back to her side.

"I happen to know that this experiment is supposed to be confidential," KP argued as she ran to stand in their way, blocking the exit. "My parents will kill me if they find out we know."

"Is it really considered confidential if we found out about it on our own?" Ron wondered out loud.

"That doesn't matter!" she shot back. "It requires a high security clearance to get in," she informed everyone. "They won't just let you walk right in," she informed Danny and the other Kim. Neither of them seemed deterred by her warning.

"And as much as we want to help, the risk is far too great," Hego added as he too stood from his seat. "We're super heroes, we're not just gunna let you go and potentially kill yourself," he informed the teen. "And we're not about to let you break into a Space Center with Top Secret who-knows-what," he said, throwing his arms into the air over his head.

"We thought you were willing to help us," KM said as she scowled around at everyone.

"Instead, we finding you blocking our path," Danny finished for her as he too scowled around at them. "Just when I was starting to think we had allies here, we find that they are nothing more than a hindrance instead."

It was at this point that everyone stood from the table and turned to face the two teens. Danny and KM backed towards a wall as they found themselves being surrounded. "I'm suddenly starting to doubt their motives," Mego growled as he pounded one fist into another.

"I've been skeptical from the start," KP admitted, never taking her eyes off the two teens. "I've been tricked into thinking someone was an ally before too, only to have them turn the tables on me, revealing their true intentions," she informed them, referring to when she first met Monkey Fist and how he had tricked her by seeking her help, only to turn on her later. "Tell me, are you really trying to do what you say you need to do, or are you actually working with that Freakshow guy so you can get your hands on the comet!?" she yelled at them angrily.

"And use it to gain super powers of your own so you can use them against us," Hego added with an angered scowl of his own.

"Freakshow tried to kill us, if you remember?" KM said, reminding several of them of the fight they had been involved in a short while ago. "And he's already got the powers, and several others. Besides, we didn't even find out about the comet until after we met you," she reminded them to try and make them see reason, but they had been pushed beyond that point by now.

"I don't think trying to explain to these people is gunna make them change their minds," Danny said to her. "We're gunna have to force our way out," he stated, glancing back at the surrounding people with a deadly glare.

"And by we, you mean me?" KM asked with a scowl.

"Until further notice," Danny said as he clenched his hands into fists and crouched into a defensive position as the others converged on them.

"You're the boss," KM said as she held up her arm and wrapped her other hand around the golden bracelet on her wrist. Her ghost hunting suit instantly formed around her, head and all. Before any of the others could react, a large barreled gun protruded from over one of her shoulders before it fired with a tremendous bang!

A blur of blue energy shot from the gun before it expanded into the form of a glowing blue net that struck Hego, knocking him off his feet and sending him flying across the room, impacting him against the wall where he hung, trapped by the glowing blue net. Everyone else gasped and starred at him with their eyes widened by shock as he began to glow with his own blue energy. He pushed and pulled against the glowing net, but as much as he struggled, he just couldn't break the bonds.

"I can't…break…through!" he growled as he used all of his strength to pull on separate strands of the glowing blue material, but despite his immense strength, it wouldn't give.

"It's coated in a special ecto-resin that ghosts can't break," Danny informed him with a smirk as the weapon that fired the net disappeared behind KM's back. "Try as you may, not even your strength can sever those bonds. Only a ghost that can augment their power can break it; something that, unfortunately for you, only she is capable of," he said with a snicker as he looked towards Shego who seemed quite dumbfounded that her brother couldn't free himself.

"You really think you can take all of us?" Mego asked them, still scowling at them, hardly feeling any concern for his brother.

"When we know your weaknesses from our own experiences?" Danny answered with a question of his own before he quickly glanced at KM who nodded. "Definitely," he said with a grin.

"Hey!" Ron yelled, taking offense. "You don't know all of our weaknesses," he informed him before he charged. He threw a punch at Danny but he dodged by ducking out of the way. In his crouched position, he swung one of his legs and knocked Ron's feet out from under him. "WHOA!" Ron yelled as he was flipped head over heels before he landed on his stomach.

"Your weakness is that your clumsy and tend to trip over your own feet," Danny stated as he reached down after standing from his crouched position, and grabbed onto the jet pack Ron was still wearing. He then pulled the boy off the floor and swung him in a circle, hurling him across the room. Ron's arms slipped out of the jet pack, leaving it in Danny's grasp as he was sent flying across the room where he was knocked into KP and Shego, knocking them off their feet as well.

He smirked over his easy victory, but it was wiped away when he found that he and KM had become surrounded by several Wego duplications. They were all seething with anger and were prepared to attack together.

"And you guys should know, that multiplying your form has its own weakness," Danny reminded them as he began to grin again. "Each time you duplicate, your strengths and powers get divided equally between each copy," he reminded them.

"In other words," KM said as she pressed a button on her suits control panel before she raised both hands and aimed her clenched fists around at the duplicates. "You make your one weakness worse the more you divide yourself!" she shouted before the gloves of her suit opened up to allow the formation of several, small barreled guns that formed rings around her wrists, each one glowing with pink energy.

"Huh!?" all of the Wego's said with fearful understanding as fear spread across their faces like wildfire. KM's weapons fired, sending beams of pink ecto-energy at each of the duplicates, striking them hard and sending them all flying across the room where they scattered across the floor in mangled heaps before they began to disappear one by one until only the twins remained.

KM then diverted her attention to Mego who was flabbergasted by her display of combating his brothers. He still stood poised for battle, but he remained rooted to his spot after seeing his brothers being blasted all over the room by one girl. She too crouched into a battle ready stance as she pressed another button on her suits control panel. She rose a few inches into the air as several roller-blade wheels emerged from the soles of her suit's boots. Small booster rockets emerged from the backs of her heels before they fired, shooting out flames that sent her straight at her adversary.

Mego tensed up and began to glow purple as Kim stuck out one of her arms so she could clothes-line him. "Now to show you how useful my power really is," he mocked her before he suddenly shrank to the size of a football.

KM's arm traveled straight over his head as he shrank, but she half expected him to pull off a stunt like this. In fact, she knew immediately how to use this to her advantage. Not even a second after she missed him, one of the rockets in her boot stopped firing, halting her charge. The rocket in her other boot kept firing, spinning her in a wide circle around her other foot.

Feeling satisfied with showing her up, Mego turned to face her, still in his small form, and barely had time to react when he saw her foot rocketing straight towards him in a curved arch. "YAAAH!" he screamed before he was forcefully punted across the room where he crashed into the wall next to Hego who had given up trying to break free so he could watch the fight. Mego grew back to normal size after sliding to the floor.

"Your weakness is that you not only shrink in size, but physical strength and stamina as well," KM informed him as she stood back to her full height. "Making any damage done to you in that shrunken form, multiplied. You might have been evasive, but that doesn't mean anything if your enemy knows how, when and where to strike."

"We need to get going," Danny reminded her, coming up beside her as they looked around the room one last time where everyone could be seen recovering from the thrashing the red ghost huntress had given them.

"Not if we can still stand in your way," KP called out to them. Danny and KM turned and looked at her and Shego after they had gotten back to their feet.

"Try and exploit these weaknesses," Shego taunted them with an evil grin as her hands began to glow with green energy. KP powered up her battle suit, causing the blue lining to glow as her hands began to glow with a bright blue light. They both charged the two teens, ready to strike powerful blows that were only met with a blue energy field. Their attacks had been halted when their fists made contact with the energy shield that KM had activated from her own suit.

"What!?" KP gasped with shock.

"Why…Can't…I…Break…Through!?" Shego seethed angrily with each word she spoke as she pounded her energized fists against the energy barrier, failing as each blow was easily deflected without the slightest sign of deterioration from the energy shield.

"This shield is designed to work against spectral energy attacks as well as other non-spectral forms," KM informed her.

"Your energy will never be able to penetrate," Danny said with a wicked grin of his own. "Like the ecto-resin coating the net that has your brother trapped, it can't be destroyed by ghosts unless you can destroy the source of the shield."

"Which just happens to be me," KM informed them harshly. "And because the two of you are more energy based than the others, you are more vulnerable to an attack like this," she said as she pressed another button on the suit's control panel.

She opened the palm of the hand with the control panel and aimed it at the two women on the other side of the energy barrier. Both were shocked to see her hand glow with pink energy before she fired. The energy made contact with the energy barrier and fused with it, turning the whole thing from blue to pink.

The barrier then popped, forming a half dome that appeared turned onto its side. With KP and Shego on the outside, they didn't have time to react as the dome was launched forward. It pushed them back, sending them flying across the room where they crashed into the wall, causing a large explosion that blew a large hole in the wall. When the dust had settled, KP and Shego could be seen lying in a heap on the ground outside.

"Too bad we're on the ground floor," KM said as she lowered her arm back to her side after launching the attack. "The fall from a higher level would've done more damage."

"We're not here to hurt them," Danny reminded her scoldingly. "We just need them out of the way so they don't ruin everything. Now let's get going before they recover, or we'll never get to the space center in time."

Without a word of argument, KM hopped into the air as her glider opened up beneath her feet. She hovered for a moment, allowing Danny to get on behind her. He grabbed hold of her waist tightly as the rockets of the glider fired, shooting them out the hole in the wall they had just made. KP and Shego looked up from the ground as the two teens disappeared out of sight in the darkening sky.

"I'm not letting them get to the Space Center!" KP yelled angrily as she jumped to her feet. Her newly installed jet pack opened up on her back and fired, lifting her into the air as she gave chase to the two other teens.

"Wait up Kim!" Ron yelled as he ran out of the hole in the wall, struggling to put his jet pack back on before he too took off after them.

Shego watched them disappear into the distance as Tim and Jim came running out of the tower through the blown out hole in the wall. "We've got to follow them," Tim said as he activated the jet pack he was wearing and took to the air after the others.

"Right behind you!" Jim said in response as he did the same thing, leaving Drakken and all of Team Go behind as they stumbled out through the hole in the wall, with the exception of Hego who was still stuck to the wall most likely.

"I'm not just going to sit here while they take care of this problem!" Shego said in anger through tightly clenched teeth. "I'm going with them, don't try to follow, you'll only just get in the way," she said to Drakken and her brothers as she bolted towards the parked hovercraft and retrieved a jetpack of her own. She threw it over her shoulders and took off into the darkening sky as Drakken and her brothers watched on helplessly.

* * *

Danny and KM sped through the night air on their way back towards the town they had just run away from. They were over a dark ocean when Danny yelled over the rushing wind, "How much further now?"

"We're making great time!" she yelled to him over the wind, even though he was easily within ear shot. "We're about halfway there already," she informed him. "Those twins really gave my glider a boost in its performance; I've never gone this fast before," she yelled with excitement.

"You've never tried going this fast before," Danny reminded her with a scowl.

Before she could respond, they found themselves lurching forwards, barely managing to stay on their feet, let alone the glider, as they found themselves coming to a complete halt in midflight. They looked down to find that a grappling hook had latched itself onto the back of the glider. They followed the cable attached to it back to a gun being held by KP who was struggling to keep a tight grip on the gun so it wouldn't escape her grasp.

"I'm not letting you get near that Space Center!" she yelled at them before she gave one final tug on her grappling gun, yanking the glider, and its riders, back towards her.

Danny and Kim both toppled over, falling into a heap, but still managing to stay on the glider. Before they could stand, KP grabbed hold of Danny by his shirt collar and prepared to lift him off the glider.

"Hands off him!" KM screamed furiously as she grabbed hold of KP's arm and twisted it, forcing her to let go of Danny. KP, surprised by this sudden move, tried to pull back from the glider, but the other Kim's grip was too strong. Backing away, she pulled KM off the glider. KP's jetpack gave out as it couldn't carry them both and they began to plummet towards the sea below.

"Kim!" Danny screamed out as he gripped the edge of the glider and looked over the edge to see the two Kim's falling fast towards the water below.

KM's grip on KP was still held fast, and she wasn't letting go without putting up a fight first, but KP had other plans up her own sleeve that could catch the red ghost huntress off guard. Her own suit provided her with enhanced strength and abilities she wouldn't normally be capable of, and she planned to use them to her advantage.

"Let…" KP seethed angrily through tightly clenched teeth as she pulled her free arm back and morphed her hand into what looked like the basket of a lacrosse stick. "GO!" she yelled as she swiped her arm forward, striking the other Kim upside the head with the lacrosse stick-like weapon.

The blow was powerful enough to force KM to let go of KP's arm. She was blown back a few feet as KP's suits rockets fired again, shooting her back up towards where Danny watched from the glider as it hovered overhead. KM reacted quickly before she hit the water by pressing another button on the control panel on her wrist. The roller blades reappeared in the soles of her feet before the wheels turned on their sides and began to release jets of flames, stopping her fall just above the water's surface. She looked back up at KP and Danny before she growled angrily.

Danny, still on the glider, stood up and squatted a little into a defensive position, though he wasn't in mush of a position to defend himself anyway as KP came back to his level, aiming what appeared to be a tube of lipstick at him. "Time to wrap this up," she punned with a smirk before she twisted the cap of the lipstick tube, firing a large blob of pink goop at him. With nowhere to go that high up in the air over the sea, Danny prepared to be hit by the pink goop, but a sudden flash of red and blue got between him and the oncoming goop.

KM flew back up as fast as she could, throwing her arms out to her sides and activating a blue energy shield around herself, between Danny and KP. The pink goop hit the energy barrier causing sparks to fly as the goop began to fry and sizzle. The energy barrier soon fizzled out as well, causing whatever remained of the goop to fall, landing on the cable for the grappling hook, practically melting through it, causing it to snap, freeing the glider from the grapple gun secured to KM's waist.

"What!?" KP gasped in shock, not only from the other Kim's sudden reappearance, but from the way the pink goop took out the energy barrier and the cable to her grappling hook all at once.

"You're not the only one that can fly without a glider you know," KM taunted her, though with an angered tone. "And, you're not the only one with weapons!" she shouted as she raised her arm, aiming her clenched fist at the teen agent. What appeared to be a spool of thread attached to a gun barrel appeared out of her wrist before it fired a long thin strand of blue string at the girl.

KP gasped again from pure shock when she found that her arms had suddenly become bound to her sides as she was wrapped up in thick bundles of the same glowing blue netting that had trapped Hego to the wall only a short while ago. Her jetpack was still functional, so she could still fly, but she no longer had mobility in her arms. She struggled to pull them from her sides, but the netting held fast against her efforts.

"We'd stick around," Danny said, now no longer fearing her as KM leaned back and allowed the rockets in the soles of her boots to fly her back towards the glider where she touched back down in her spot next to Danny. "But it looks like you're a little tied up at the moment," he punned. "You'll have to catch up with us later," he taunted her further, punning again to the fact that she'd have to catch up to them again if she wanted to stop them. He then turned to KM who glanced at him and noticed that he had taken on a more serious look. "Time to use the turbos," he advised her.

"Let's see if we can beat the record Valerie set for this thing," KM nodded in agreement before she faced forward on the glider and pressed a button on it with one of her feet. Danny grabbed hold of her waist moments before they shot forward, disappearing into the darkening night once more, leaving an infuriated KP to continue struggling against the blue binding.

A short distance away, four dots of flames approached from the direction they had flown from. Ron, Shego and the twins Tim and Jim perked up when they saw someone ahead of them. "Hey, look!" Jim yelled, pointing towards his older sister. He and Tim began to chuckle; the sight was quite funny. KP was kicking her feet and spinning in a circle as she tried to pry away the glowing blue bindings.

"A little help would be nice!" she called out to them angrily, nearly at wits end when they flew up to her.

"Hold on, cupcake and stay still," Shego ordered her as she placed her hands on the blue binding and began to infuse her green energy with it, causing it to disintegrate almost immediately. When enough of it had dissipated, KP thrusted her arms out to her sides, breaking free the rest of the way, allowing the remainder of the bindings to fall towards the water.

"Wow, they really did a number on you, huh?" Ron asked with a bit of concern as she clenched her fists and began to seethe angrily.

"They got lucky," she argued, thinking up any reason she could to excuse herself for being trapped.

"They caught you in a moment of weakness," Tim teased her as Jim nodded along with a grin that revealed just how amusing they both found this to be.

"And I don't intend to let it happen again!" she shouted before she glared off in the direction Danny and the other Kim had flown in. "I'm gunna kill them when I get my hands on them," she growled before she activated the rockets for her jetpack again, blasting off into the night, leaving the others behind again.

"How is she flying faster than we can?" Shego asked with an annoyed scowl.

"Her jetpack is built into her super-suit," Tim answered.

"We only have simple jetpacks," Jim explained as he tugged on one of the straps to his own jetpack.

"Hmph!" Shego huffed. "Figures," she grumbled under her breath before all four of them gave chase once more, hoping to find KP in a more dignified position when they found her, Danny and the other Kim.

* * *

By the time Danny and KM finally reached Middleton, night had fallen and a slight downpour had started. They flew high overhead not only to remain out of sight from people on the ground, but so they could better see where the space center was located. It wasn't easy to spot on such a dark and rainy night, but the large complex next to a space rocket on a launch pad gave it away easily.

"You don't think Freakshow's waiting to ambush us, do you?" Kim asked nervously as she looked around to make sure they weren't being watched from afar.

"Doubt it," Danny answered. "We didn't find out about this place until after we got away from him," he reminded her. "And even if he did know about this place, he doesn't know they are doing an experiment that could restore my powers," he added with a grin.

"I'm still iffy about this whole thing," she responded as she crossed her arms and hung her head. "What if it doesn't work and you get killed?" she asked with worry.

"It'll be no different if Freakshow kills me," Danny answered more sternly. "At least this way, we have a chance. Now let's get down there before we miss that chance. They could do it at any moment."

Kim did as requested without arguing further and dove the glider straight for the space center complex below. They easily bypassed the security gate by flying over it and went straight for the main entrance, touching down just outside the door. It was at this point that they needed to be sneaky; they didn't want anyone to be alerted to their presence unless necessary. This was a highly secured facility after all, and they were intruding on government property. Different universe or not, they knew they were in a lot of trouble if they got caught.

* * *

Somewhere in the space center, many of the world's top scientists were gathered in a very nice lobby. Kim's father talked amongst his friends while Kim's mother gossiped about her kids to some other mothers before the experiment went underway. Wade, obviously the youngest person in the room, drank punch from a cup before a man walked up behind him. "The object from space that Team Go gave to us to study has been placed within the accelerator. We're ready whenever you are."

"Excellent," Wade said in response. He put down his punch and walked over to a computer and typed in some commands. "Go into the control room and wait for my signal to begin," Wade ordered the man who nodded before disappearing into a side room. Wade then turned to everyone in the room and whistled to get their attention. "If everyone would please proceed to the demonstration room we can get this under way," he requested of them.

Almost everyone did as he was requested. Mr. and Dr. Possible walked up to him after everyone else had left. They stayed behind because they were going to join him in the control room. Kim's father did work here after all. "It's a real shame Kimmie couldn't be here," Kim's mother said sadly. "I'm pretty sure she really wanted to come."

"Well rules are rules," her husband reminded her. "I'm sure she'll get over it. Now should we proceed?" he asked Wade.

He nodded before they entered through the doors to the control room where several desks, computers and wall monitors could be seen. Many other scientists and engineers worked tirelessly as they typed in commands onto the computers at their work stations. They looked up when Wade and Kim's parents walked in. "We can proceed," Wade announced to the room.

* * *

In another part of the space center, the grate to an air-vent dropped from the ceiling with a loud clang before Danny jumped from the hole and landed in a crouched position on the floor. He looked around cautiously before he looked up and waved for Kim to come down. She dropped through the hole and landed silently.

"Think you could make more noise?" she scolded him in a hushed voice as she grabbed the grate to the air vent and leaned it against the wall. "I thought being discrete was the idea here, not warning them that we're here in the first place."

"The next time we break into a top secrete facility, you can lead the way," Danny retaliated in a hushed voice of his own. "In fact, you can start by finding out which way we go next," he growled at her.

"How come I have to figure out which way to go!?" she argued angrily, pointing her thumb into her chest. "It's not like I know this place like the back of my hand, you know," she said scoldingly.

"No, but they do," Danny answered with a grin as he looked down the hall they had just landed in.

Indeed, down the hall, a pair of scientists were discussing matters to one another about the experiment as they walked around the corner. They weren't paying attention and only noticed Kim aiming a weapon at them after they'd walked up to the teens. The sight of the red-clad huntress holding the weapon scared them into shooting their hands into the air.

"The control room is in a small room off the lobby just down this main hall," one of the workers yelled nervously as he pointed backwards over his head.

"And the Atomic Collector!?" Danny demanded, coming up beside Kim who had yet to lower her weapon.

"Down the stairs," the second scientist indicated nervously, pointing at a doorway not too far away. "Third door on the left," he added as both of them began to shake and sweat uncontrollably.

Danny and KM continued to glare at the men for a few seconds; Kim's hood preventing her reaction from being seen; before she lowered her gun to her side. "Thanks," she thanked them cheerfully before she grabbed Danny by his arm and dragged him through the door to the stairs, leaving behind the two scientists who seemed more relieved than confused as they leaned against one another and slid to the floor.

Through the door indicated, Danny and Kim dashed through and found themselves in a small room lined with thick, steel paneled walls. On the far side of the room was a vault-like door with a circular handle that turned to open it and a square window that allowed a small view into the room. Danny crossed the room to the door as Kim closed the other door behind them. So sooner than she did this did an alarm start blaring. They both jumped and looked up as a red light began blaring within the room.

"_Magnetic turbines; Functional. Power supply; Nominal. Particle acceleration process beginning_," a females voice called out over a loud speaker system built into the ceiling. "_Please stand clear of collection bay door_," it warned as the two teens began to calm down.

"Are you still certain you wanna go through with this?" Kim asked, worrying again for his safety. "If you die in there, I don't know if I'll be able to live with myself," she said, shaking her head as her voice began to tremble.

"I'm not certain about this," Danny answered truthfully, sounding quite nervous himself. "I'm hoping it'll only half kill me," he punned, though with a serious tone. "But I've survived three exposures via portal accidents," he reminded her. "This doesn't seem much different."

"Could you imagine of this experiment accidentally opened a portal?" she said jokingly to lighten the mood a bit.

"That'd certainly make getting home a little easier," he admitted, managing to crack a smile. "But finding Jazz and Danielle, and then fighting Freakshow are first priority before we can think about going home to face Vlad and who knows what else," he reminded her, his tone growing serious again. "If I don't go through with this, it's as good as giving up."

"Then let's get this over with," she sighed with defeat one last time before she stepped forward and grabbed the circular handle to the vault door. She used her suit's enhanced strength to easily turn the wheel, unlocking the door and opening it, releasing a wave of heat as green light began to flood the room.

Inside the collection chamber, it was completely dark except for the beam of bright green light that crossed horizontally across the room, producing the only light they could see by. A great humming noise emanated from the room as the beam of green light began to pulsate and spark. It was the flow of ecto-energy from the energized comet that produced this bright beam of light. Closer inspection would have revealed two separate beams nearly merged into one; both beams pulsating and running opposite one another. When they truly combined, they'd create an explosion of ecto-energy that would surely restore Danny's powers.

"Wish me luck," Danny said with a nervous gulp as he stepped inside the room. Kim closed the door behind him and latched it shut to prevent any excess ecto-energy from escaping and harming her when the main event occurred.

* * *

Back outside on the surface, KP sped towards the ground before she pulled up sharply and landed outside the main entrance to the Space Center with a heavy thud as she came to an abrupt stop on the ground She immediately began to run at a sprint into the Space Center. She'd been here numerous times on missions, or just to visit her father, so she easily made her way through the main hall and the corridor that took her straight to the control room where they normally oversaw the launch of their rockets.

Everybody jumped from their seats when she burst through the doors into the control room. She was breathing heavily as she looked around frantically for her father who was completely flabbergasted that she was even there. A few others seemed just as shocked, a few others were more confused than anything else.

"Kim?" Wade asked as if not believing that it was really her. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. "I thought we told you it was confidential?" he said in an attempt to scold her.

"This experiment is in potential danger!" she warned them as she ran away from the entrance and ran up to her father. "Where is the comet?" she asked frantically. "It is safe!?"

"It's in the energizer," he answered, glancing at another door across the room where a glowing sign currently read, "DO NOT ENTER!" "Now do you mind telling me how you found out about the comet?" he asked her scoldingly as he folded his arms.

"They had to have beaten me here," she said quietly to herself as she appeared to go into deep thought. "And they could've gotten by everyone here easily enough with her suit; so if they really weren't after the comet, then what?" she asked herself.

"Someone's gunna try and steal the comet?" Wade gasped, causing several others in the room to begin to panic.

"No," KP answered immediately, settling the crowd before they formed into a mob. "But that girl did say they needed to get into the collector," she thought out loud.

"Girl?" her mother asked, she along with everyone else growing more and more confused. "What girl?"

"If they're not here for the rock, then there might have been some truth to their story," KP realized. "They are trying to restore his powers by using the energy produced by the accelerator! Where's the atomic collector!?" she asked so suddenly, nobody had time to process her question.

"It's in the basement," her father answered before he started the questioning again. "What do you need to go there for anyway?" he asked, again in an attempt to scold her for potentially knowing too much about something that she shouldn't.

"To stop a kid from killing himself!" she yelled as she turned and ran out of the control room.

"Kim! Stop!" her mother called out to her, but to no avail, she was gone.

"It's too dangerous down there," Wade said with worry. "We need to cancel the experiment; can we shut it down?" he asked KP's father.

"No," he answered while shaking his head with disappointment. "We've drawn in too much energy from the power grid," he began to explain. "If we don't go through with the experiment, then the electrical buildup will be enough to blow this entire complex into next week, and the accelerator is the only thing that can discharge that amount of power safely."

"What does Kim think she's getting herself into!?" her mother asked as she feared for her daughters safety.

"She's been through worse," Wade reminded them, though that didn't stop her parents, nor himself, from worrying about her safety. "But we need to stop her none-the-less. The radiation that collection chamber gives off can really harm someone."

In the basement hallway, KP ran up to the door that led into the small room which housed the atomic collector. A red light above the door was flashing red, indicating that is was dangerous and that entry was ill-advised. She tried to open the door only to find it locked securely. She scowled at her first attempt before she leaned back on one leg and kicked the door as hard as she could.

Inside the small room, the red suited Kim jumped when she heard the snapping and crashing of the metal door. The hinges snapped like toothpicks, allowing the door to fall forward, crashing into the floor with a tremendous bang! KP was standing back on two feet again and proceeded calmly into the room.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up," KM taunted as she folded her arms.

"Where is he!?" KP demanded, ignoring the taunt.

"Where do you think?" KM answered back angrily.

KM glanced passed the red-clad girl to the thick metal door behind her. "I can't allow you to go through with this," KP declared. "I've stopped numerous enemies in the past before they could go through with their plans. I'll stop you too."

"We're not your enemies," KM reminded her. "Besides, you're gunna have to go through me if you wanna stop Danny," she said as she pointed a thumb into her chest. "I may not like this any more than you, but this is our only hope of beating Freakshow and getting home; this is your last chance. Either help us, or stay out of our way!"

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop him from killing himself," KP answered. "Even if it means breaking you in half," she seethed angrily before she charged the red-clad girl.

"So be it," KM said quietly before she twitched one of her fingers, which had been resting over the control panel on her arm, pushing a button that activated a launcher over one of her shoulders. It began to hum and glow blue before it fired a blast of energy at KP.

KP expertly dodged out of the way of the incoming blast of energy. She reached out with one of her hands and formed it into a lacrosse-stick basket that caught the energy. Using her forward momentum, she threw the energy back at KM who barely had time to jump out of the way.

She rolled across the floor, activating an ecto-blaster in the wrist of her suit. She aimed directly at KP who had changed course so she was charging straight at her again. KM fired the blaster, sending several energy blasts at the red-head. KP jumped, ducked and weaved around each and every blast, using her cheerleading skills to jump from the floor to a table and even the wall before she landed back on the floor.

She landed in front of KM, reaching out and grabbing her arm, stopping her from shooting the weapon. KM audibly gasped, the mask hid her shocked expression, as the gun was suddenly torn off and thrown away. With the weapon gone, KM decided to recover by throwing a punch that KP easily maneuvered around. KP grabbed KM's wrist as she threw the punch before she rolled to the side, twisting the girl's arm behind her back.

KM groaned in agony as her arm was twisted around, but KP wasn't finished with her just yet. Using one of her hands to grab the red-suited girl by the back of her suit while the other held her arm behind her back, KP lifted the girl into the air and twirled her in the air before slamming her back down onto the floor, hard on her back.

"Your boyfriend is going to die in there!" KP screamed as she pointed her palm at the door. "Are you really gunna let him kill himself!?" she asked with disbelief.

"Half kill him technically," KM responded, smirking under her mask as she leaned up on her elbows. She firmly planted her hands on the floor as she began to spin her body around them. KP was too taken aback that she was knocked right off her feet as KM spun her legs around, tripping the other girl. As KP landed hard on her back, KM used her spinning momentum to ascend to her feet so she stood over her fallen victim. "And for the record, he's not my boyfriend," she stated firmly as she pointed a finger at the girl on the floor warningly.

The red light suddenly began flashing throughout the room again, drawing both of their attentions to the ceiling as a voice began to call out. "_T-Minus 2 Minutes before Particle Collision_," the voice stated before it was replaced by a blaring alarm. The sound wasn't as intense as a ghostly wail, but it was certainly deafening to anyone not wearing protective covering like KM did with the hood to her suit.

KM shot her hands to her ears to keep out the deafening noise as she looked up to see the red ghost huntress looking down at her. "In two minutes, Danny will have his powers back. And in three minutes, we will be gone and you'll never have to see us again," KM said as she looked up from the girl on the floor to the metal door she knew Danny was behind.

'_Now's my chance_!' KP thought to herself when she noticed KM's attention was drawn away from her. She raised her hands over her head and placed them firmly on the floor, pushing up with them to propel her body into the air. She shifted her body weight underneath herself so she landed on her feet in a squatted position with her arms out to her sides to help maintain her balance.

Before KM could react, KP had jumped at her. They both fell to the floor and rolled to their feet with KP behind the red-suited girl. She held her in a strangle hold as KM tried desperately to claw at the girl's arm to free herself. She even managed to tear through the suit and exposed deep gashes that began to bleed. She gasped when she noticed the suit suddenly repaired itself, erasing any sign of damage.

"You see, my suit is Super Powered as well," KP taunted her as she began to smirk. KM began to struggle harder, but KP's grip was firm and she wasn't letting go. "Bet yours can't heal itself," she added with a scowl. "It's because of this, I've discovered your weakness," she stated as KM began to listen intently, as if shocked that a weakness had been found in her techniques. "I'm an expert in martial arts as well as several styles of Karate and other forms of Kung Fu, and that's without the suit. Without yours, what are you?" she asked, as if taunting the girl.

Before KM could answer, KP had torn off her hood, exposing her to the blaring noise coming from the alarm. Her first instinct was to cover her ears now that her suit wasn't filtering out the excessive noise, but she didn't have time to do that even. KP swung her around and slammed her into the metal wall of the room. Before she could recover from the hard hit, KP had elbowed her in the stomach causing her to gasp and spit up a bit before KP quickly raised her arm and punched her in the face with the back of her hand.

KM's mouth closed as her eyes became unfocused. She fell into a daze as her nose and mouth began to trickle blood from the hard impact of being hit in the face. Indeed, without her hood protecting her face, it was vulnerable to attack, even if the rest of her body was still well protected. She soon collapsed to the floor, first falling to her knees before she fell forward, smashing her face hard into the metal floor.

"Your technique is unrefined and a bit sloppy," KP informed her unconscious foe. "Almost as if you've only been doing this for a month or two, having studied up on fighting techniques in a book at the last minute without having time to put them into long-term practice," she guessed, having no idea just how accurate she actually was. "I've been doing this for years, you never really stood a chance," she concluded before she stepped over the red-suited girl's body and approached the thick metal door.

She grasped the circular handle and turned it, having to put some effort into it as it was sealed tight. Finally, the seal was broken and the door opened with a loud hiss of steam. She released it, allowing the door to swing inwards, revealing the dark room lit only by the beam of green energy passing across it. The sound of the humming from the energy and the blaring alarm outside caught Danny's attention. He turned around from having been watching the beam of energy to see KP standing in the doorway.

"_T-Minus 1 Minute before Particle Collision_," the voice stated, pausing the alarm only momentarily before it started in again.

"Time to go kid," KP growled, glaring at him as he returned the glare. They stared daggers at each other for several seconds. "You're gunna have to find another way of killing yourself if you're that desperate."

"You still don't get it do you?" Danny asked her, his glare never wavering. "Without my powers we can't stop Freakshow. With the skills I've seen you employ, you'd make a great asset. We could really use your help in stopping him, but all you seem capable of doing is helping him instead."

"That's not how I see it," KP responded with another growl. "You'll have to find another way, because I'm not letting you go through with this."

Danny smirked at her comment. "You really are a hero then," he said. "Risking your own life to save another, despite the danger involved," he added, waving around, indicating the room they were in.

"No danger really," KP said with a smirk. "I've already taken out the real threat," she said, nodding her head towards the room where the other Kim lay unconscious on the floor. "Which means getting you out of here will be a piece of cake," she said as she pulled her grappling gun back out of its holster at her side and aimed it at him.

She fired, shooting the grappling hook at him with the intention that if it grabbed him, she could just drag him out against his will. But she didn't expect him to sidestep the hook, allowing it to continue by him until it disappeared into the green beam of energy. KP gasped as her grappling gun was yanked from her hands as it was pulled into the beam of energy, never to be seen again.

"That's a bit of bad luck right there," Danny said with a grin as he looked from the energy beam and then back to her.

She was quite irritated with him by this point. "I'll just have to drag you out the old fashion way," she seethed angrily as she approached him.

He didn't seem too worried and looked passed her to the door, his grin never fading. She seemed perplexed by this and turned around to see KM standing in the doorway with her hand on the circular handle to the door. She bared her teeth angrily as blood continued to trickle from her nose where she had been hit. Her eyes burned with absolute hatred as she glared daggers at the girl who gaped her mouth open in pure terror.

"We gave you fair warning not to get in our way," Danny taunted KP who remained rooted to her spot.

"Now, you'll endure the same fate as him," KM hissed before she pulled the door shut with a loud metallic bang!

KP charged at the door and tugged on it with all her strength, but it wouldn't budge. She looked through the glass panel that was inlaid in the center of the door and watched as KM used another weapon that protruded from her wrist and heated the edges of the door until they began to melt, preventing the door from being opened again. Nobody was going in and nobody was coming out.

KM looked up towards the window when she was done and continued to glare at the other Kim with hatred as she looked through the glass with absolute terror spread across her face. "Let…me…out!" she screamed desperately, banging on the inside of the door in a desperate attempt to get out.

"Maybe Danny will let you out after he's gotten his powers back," KM taunted her, not even bothering to grin or smirk, she just glared. "That is…if anything remains when this is over," she stated darkly as she hung her head with grief.

Without warning, KM was suddenly blasted off her feet and sent flying across the room where she crashed into the wall before she fell to the floor. She groaned and looked up to see Shego standing over her with her hands still glowing from the attack she released. "Can you get that door open!?" she yelled back to the others who had come into the room behind her. KM looked up to see Ron, using his Monkey Powers to hammer away at the door, but it still wouldn't budge. He stood aside to allow Wade access to a small control panel next to the door. He hooked up a Kimmunicator to the control panel and typed away as fast as he could.

"_T-Minus 30 seconds before Particle Collision_," the voice echoed throughout the room and the chamber Danny and KP were in.

The beam of energy turned from green to white as Danny covered his upper body with his arms as if he were expecting a hard impact. Seeing this, KP began to bang on the door again. "Hurry up Wade!" she said nervously through the window so she could see the others outside.

The Kimmunicator Wade was using began to short out before it exploded in his hands. "Sorry Kim, I can't get it open," he said sadly as he looked at her through the window.

"Wade…you're fired," she said angrily. She began to tear up as her parents got close to the window. "What can we do?" she asked them desperately as tears began to stream from her eyes.

"Nothing we can do now," her father admitted solemnly.

"Guys, this room is gunna be flooded with radiation any second now!" Wade warned them. "We need to get out now!"

"KP's going to be hurt more than us!" Ron yelled at him as he shoved his way back to the door. They looked at each other for the remaining few seconds without saying a single word.

"_T-Minus 10…9…8…7…_" the voice echoed, bringing tears to everyone's eyes.

The red-suited Kim managed to get back to her feet and pushed a button on her control panel, activating a blue energy shield that grew around all of them, taking the shape of the room to ensure they would be protected from the radiation coming from the accelerator.

"…_3…2…1…_" the voice counted down until the beam of white energy in the chamber expanded rapidly, exploding and flooding the entire room with energy. Danny's body was engulfed in the white energy, disappearing from view as he was swallowed up by the blast.

"KP!" Ron called out fearfully as white light exploded through the window, engulfing her from view. Despite the blinding light, nobody could take their eyes away from the window as what appeared to be her skeleton flashed through the window a few times before it too faded from view completely.

Inside the chamber, she screamed at the top of her lungs before the view zoomed in through one of her green eyes until her purple DNA could be seen. Green ecto-plasm with a ghostly face suddenly engulfed her DNA, turning it from purple to green before it began to howl.

KP's hair faded from orange to icy blue while her normally green eyes started to shine with a brighter shade of neon green. Even her battle suit changed, what was white turned black while the blue stripings turned different shades of orange before she too was completely engulfed by the bright light.

By now, the light coming through the window in the door had grown so intense, everyone had no choice but to shield their eyes, or risk going blind. As the light finally began to fade, so did the loud humming coming from the chamber. The red lights stopped flashing and the alarm stopped blaring, resulting in a dead silence. Wade and Ron rushed the door once more now that the danger had passed. They each took a turn trying to open the door again, but to no avail.

"Stand aside!" Shego demanded them as she charged her fists with energy. Ron and the others looked at her before their eyes widened and they backed away from the door before she unleashed her energy on the door, leaving it partially melted but still intact. She glared daggers at the door, perhaps hoping it would just fall apart, but it remained solid. She growled through tightly clenched teeth before she charged the door, ramming into it with one of her shoulders.

The door finally came loose from its melted hinges; it toppled into the chamber, uplifting a great deal of white smoke that layered the floor before it began to pour into the room. The beam of energy was gone, leaving the chamber in complete darkness except for the narrow beam of light that now entered through the busted down door.

Before the smoke had cleared completely, a flash of blue light appeared in the smoke before a girl's hand reached forward and grabbed the empty doorframe. KP stumbled forward, no longer wearing her super suit. Instead, she had been reverted back to the clothes she had been wearing underneath, pink jeans and a white midriff bearing t-shirt with a red heart on the front. She groaned before she collapsed to the floor and rolled onto her back.

"KP!" Ron yelled as he ran to her side and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Wake up! Wake up!" he yelled fearfully. He stopped shaking her when she managed a groan and turned her head slightly, but she never woke up. Tim and Jim ran to her other side as Wade and her parents stood over them. "Will she be alright?" he asked as tears began to swell in his eyes.

"She was walking wasn't she?" the other Kim growled as she walked past the group. They all glared at her as she went by and proceeded towards the chamber. "She'll be fine as long as she rests and doesn't try to get up too quickly. Perhaps she's learned a valuable lesson," she added, practically throwing her nose into the air as she walked into the chamber to find Danny. "I know you're still in here somewhere," she said out loud as she looked around the chamber for him, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Looks like your boyfriend didn't survive!" Shego mocked her as she stood in the empty doorway with a grin on her face and with her arms folded. "Too bad," she said with a shrug. "Personally, I was just starting to like the two of you," she added, though no hint of despair over his disappearance showed.

"Oh he's still here somewhere," KM reassured her. "He probably just turned invisible or intangible and flew out of the room already," she said before she turned towards the door and stepped in something that made a loud squish! She looked down and saw to her disgust that she had stepped in a big wad of what looked like green goop.

"This whole room is covered with that stuff," Shego stated, looking around the room, knowing exactly what the girl was thinking. "What is it? The leftovers from the experiment?"

"No," KM said fearfully as she bent down and scooped up the goop into her hands. "Clumps of ecto-plasm," she said as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I guess because Danny was closer to the point of impact, he was blown into thousands of pieces after his powers were restored," she croaked, trying to hold back her tears. "I was afraid this would happen, but we didn't have any choice; now we really are doomed," she said as she dropped her head.

"Hmph! Good riddance!" Ron shouted angrily. KM and Shego looked up to see the others standing in the doorway to the chamber. KP's father was holding her unconscious body in his arms. "You're both the reason Kim's in this condition," he said, pointing to her motionless body.

"I'm sorry about what happened to her!" KM shouted angrily, though still sobbing over the loss of her friend. "But get this through your thick skull! Without him and his powers, our world is going to be torn into pieces, and yours along with it! Our only hope now is to find Jazz and Danielle, and hope that they are still alright," she said as she looked back down at the goop of ecto-plasm in her hands. "Because there's nothing left to hope for here," she said as she closed her eyes.

A tear swelled out and travelled down her cheek before it fell and landed on the ecto-plasmic clumps in her hands. It started glowing bright green before all the others scattered around the chamber started glowing with a bright green light as well. KM opened her eyes and looked at the spectacle of lights before her.

The others looked around with awe when the lights began to sparkle throughout the entire room. "What's…going on?" Shego asked as she gawked at the light energy being produced by the thousands of ecto-plasmic clumps.

"Who knows?" Ron responded as he too gawked at the spectacle.

The thousands of ecto-plasmic clumps began hovering in the air. KM was startled by this as dozens of them began floating in front of her. She feared what was about to happen before all of the clumps began to merge together into one big mass of ecto-matter. Before long they had all formed into one large ecto-plasmic mass that continued to glow with a bright green light. The mass slowly began to take the shape of a person. Four limbs and a head began to form from the mass as it took the shape of Danny.

As it began to take on a more human like form; like the lines of his body, clothing and hair; he started to glow with a blinding flash of light. As his body took shape, his hair began to move like flames. His body couldn't be identified physically just yet, but his figure sparked with currents of electricity every so often.

As the light began to fade, Danny could be seen in his ghost form, but there was something different about him that was highly notable. His white hair had indeed turned into white flames that licked the air over his head. His eyes were white with no pupils. He had his teeth and fists clenched together due to seeming stressed, causing some of his muscles to swell more than normal. His form continued to spark with electricity at random moments.

As he began to relax his muscles, causing them to shrink slightly until they had returned to their normal size, the electricity stopped and his flaming white hair returned to its normal texture before a ring of light appeared around his waist. He turned into his human form before collapsing in exhaustion. He, just like KP, was now unconscious, or almost anyway. He had reformed and gained back his physical form after being blown to pieces.

"DANNY!" KM yelled fearfully as she ran over to him as he struggled to take deep, heavy breaths of air. She skid to a stop next to him and sat down on her knees as she rolled him over and put his head in her lap.

She cried silently as Danny moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Kim?" he said quietly when he saw her.

"How do you feel?" she asked with worry, tears still dripping from her eyes, mixing with the blood still dripping from her nose.

Danny closed his eyes and paused for a moment, making it seem like he too had fallen unconscious, but he managed a smirk as he raised one of his thumbs before his hand collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**KP was just trying to be the hero and stop him from "killing" himself. Well, things backfired on her pretty massively. One can hope that they can work out their differences with one another, if they survived that this. **

**The next chapter will definitely see Danielle and Jazz reappearing. I know I've been saying that a lot over the last few chapters, but that's only because I wasn't expecting these last few chapters to be as long as they were. I had to break them up to prevent them from becoming too long. But this time, I'm keeping my promise, Danielle and Jazz will appear in the next chapter. I haven't yet started writing it though, so it'll be some time before I can get it finished and posted. **

**As an added bonus, I will shortly be reposting the older version of this story so you can look back and compare the two stories if you wish, but, more on that later. **


End file.
